


Noble

by StarvingLunatic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Character of Color, Homophobia, Human Pet, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Nobility, Novel, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Sexual Content, Shame, Torture, Violence, Wordcount: 50.000-100.000, Wordcount: Over 50.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 67,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingLunatic/pseuds/StarvingLunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FF. Lesbians. Reva's become a burden on her family, so her parents decide to sell her. By a strange twist of fate, Francesca, who doesn't believe that a person can own another person, ends up owning Reva. Francesca does her best to be take care of Reva, but Reva doesn't make it easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Indulge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Welcome to another original story by this lunatic. The story and the characters are mine. Do not use them without my permission. Also, any and all characters, events, and situations found in these stories are fictional. If there are any similarities between these things and real people, events, and situations, it is purely a coincidence.
> 
> I’m sure you know by now there will be a sexual relationship between two women, but if you don’t know this is me warning you. There will be a sexual relationship between two women in this story (starting at the very beginning actually).
> 
> Come say hi to me on FB: [S.L. Kassidy](https://www.facebook.com/pages/SL-Kassidy/482097488469386).
> 
> Many thanks to my beta – Rleef.
> 
> A/N: this story takes place in a fantasy medieval/Renaissance world.

Noble

1: Indulge 

Reva grunted as she loaded the last sack of flour onto the cart. She rolled her tanned, muscled shoulders, hoping to relieve some soreness. It did not work and she moved her off-white, dirt-stained tunic back into place before moving to the front or the cart. She patted the family mule and started for the road, but barely made it ten steps forward. 

“Reva! Reva! I’m coming!” her teenage brother declared, charging out of the thatched roof cottage.

“Feri, who said you could come?” she asked while shielding her gray eyes from the bright sun. A long scar ran above and below her right eye, going halfway up her forehead and almost to the end of her nose. 

“I did! If I’m going to run the mill one day, I should know the business side of it,” Feri reasoned with his hairless chin in the air and his bony chest puffed up. Curly chestnut locks fell in his eyes.

Reva did not say anything, but she did not move either. Her brother began trotting to her, but did not make it far. A long, dark arm reached out of the cottage and grabbed him by the shoulder. Their father, Dojan Inek, emerged from their home and practically shoved Feri inside. Dojan then marched over to Reva, managing to make a threatening advance with a limp. He grabbed her by her short, wavy hair. Wincing, she tilted her head to the side, trying to accommodate the tough grip on her hair. 

“Why are you still here, you lazy girl? Get the flour to town and get the supplies!” Dojan barked, giving her a little tug. He spit a little as he raised his voice and it got caught in his thick, graying mustache.

“I’m going,” she insisted in a low voice.

“You should be gone by now! Get going, lazy girl, before it gets dark!” He cuffed her upside the head. “And your mother said you didn’t do your morning chores.”

Her dark brow furrowed. “I fed the animals.”

“Then why was the feed tray full? Don’t lie!” He smacked her once more with a heavy hand. It was not really to hurt her, but it was not meant to. It was about maintaining her attention, which he had anyway. “What have I told you about lying?” He tugged her hair, which did hurt.

“But, I did. Maybe Hadrea filled the tray earlier.”

His smoky gaze narrowed and he threw his hands up. “I’m surrounded by silly children. We’ve told her to stop doing that. And don’t listen to your brother. You know Feri isn’t going into town.”

She nodded, as she had suspected her brother made that up because he was eager and anxious to take her place. “Why does he say he is then?”

“Didn’t I just say I’m surrounded by silly children? He has other things to do with his time, as do you. Now, get going so you get back before dark and avoid the thieves. Tomorrow we’ve got to go out hunting for some meat. None of the pigs are big enough to eat.”

Her only response was to nod and leave, leading the mule to the dirt road. On the way to town, she passed by the fields that most people toiled in. She had worked there only a couple of days ago. The sun had beat down on her golden brown skin just as mercilessly then as it was now. By the time she made it to town, she was covered in a light sweat and her lean legs burned just a bit.

The buildings of the shops seemed to loom over her compared to the cottages of the countryside, but Reva was used to going to town. She moved as quickly as she could through the crowded area to sell off the sacks of flour to the usual buyers. Her first stop was always to the elderly baker at the edge of town. She sold to him first because he never tried to cheat her.

“Hey, Reva,” the old baker said.

“Hey, I’ve got your flour. Watch the cart while I put it inside for you,” she said, shouldering one of the bags.

Leaving an old man to watch her cart seemed ridiculous, but no one tended to bother her things; most had learned why it was a bad idea the hard way. She carried his order in and he paid her. She arched an eyebrow as he dropped the coins in her hand.

“Isn’t this too much?” she inquired. She could do basic counting, but nothing really beyond her fingers. She knew the price of every order and could recognize it.

“Just a little. Enough for you to enjoy a drink on me. Consider it thanks for putting the flour away for me,” he told her.

“Thank you,” she smiled. Things like that would ensure that he always got his flour delivered first as long as she was the one with the cart.

She moved on as the old man went back into his shop. There were a few other bakers in town that she had to deliver to. The last of the load was passed off to servants for the local baron, the lord of their land. She kept the coins separated from each delivery because her father checked the money. His counting skills were superior to hers, but he could not make the trip to town as quickly as she could or bear the heavy loads either.

With the deliveries done, she still had to get supplies for her family. Glancing at the sky, she checked the position of the sun. She had a few hours before it got dark and she did have that tip from the old baker. A drink at her favorite tavern would not hurt and she had the time to spare. A small smiled curled onto her heart-shaped face.

Before making the trip the pub, she walked her wagon over to the shop that had the supplies. They would watch and hold her things while she went to relax for a while. The tavern was not too far and was as loud as ever, filled drunken cheer. There were men stumbling around, far more intoxicated than anyone should be before dark. The smoke in the air burned her lungs slightly.

“Reva!” Adora, a serving girl, called out as soon as the miller’s daughter stepped inside the dark, foggy establishment.

The buxom woman threw her slender arms around Reva, pressing her generous cleavage against her. The greeting alone was enough for this to always be Reva’s favorite tavern. It allowed for some many delightful things, like being able to have her hands around Adora’s waist for a hug, and feeling her soft, raven hair caress Reva’s cheek.

Reva smiled and allowed Adora to lead her to the bar. The smell of sweat and stale alcohol assaulted her, but was chased away by the oddly sweet scent of the woman leading her. The serving girl took her to an empty seat at the bar and then practically pushed her in it, which was fine by her. Adora smiled at her and Reva could only smile in return. The serving girl ran her fingers through Reva’s chestnut locks and then curled one wavy strand around her index finger.

“If you come back tonight, I’ll make it worth it,” Adora whispered in her ear. The mischievous twinkle in her eye was enough to make Reva do anything she wanted, but she had to play things smooth. No sense in letting Adora know that she had all of the power as that would not make things fun for the barmaid.

“How worth it?” Reva replied with a smirk as her body temperature rose.

“I’ll bring Kalate with me,” she cooed, tapping the miller’s daughter on her crooked nose.

A spark ran down her spine and set some very personal areas ablaze. “You will? She’s never shown interest.”

“Oh, no, she’s very interested when you’re not around. Do we have a deal?”

Reva gave a short nod and Adora smiled while mussing her hair. She gave the server an amused smile as the barkeep left a mug of ale in front her. Reva tipped the mug to the bartender and was about to partake, but quickly put the mug down.

She managed duck a punch from a heavily muscled man. He snarled and tried to grab her, but she slipped away. She put her hands up and glanced around her to make sure none of his stupid friends were moving close. Thankfully, he seemed to be on his own for once.

“I told you lay off my girl, Inek,” he growled.

“She’s not your girl, Gram,” she simply reminded him. She noticed Adora out of the corner of her eye and the lovely barmaid nodded in agreement.

“She is my girl and you need to keep your filthy hands off of her!” he ordered, pointing a threatening, meaty finger at Reva. 

She would have ignored him, but he breathed down on her, waiting for her to do something. He had a murderous glare in his eyes and his finger was almost touching her cheek. He wanted her to react, so that she would be the one banned from the bar for a time. She decided to bait him instead since he was one of the few people she could do that to.

“She likes my hands,” Reva remarked, a smirk making her upper lip twitch.

“You’re disgusting, Revan!” he barked, calling her what he and other idiots had decided was the masculine form of her name. Too bad they could not vote on the truth or her name would have been “Revan” and certain women would despise her.

“Hey, no more fighting here, Gram! You got a problem with Reva, you take it outside! I’m not dealing with any more broken chairs or tables!” the barkeep shouted.

“Come on, Revan. Let’s take it outside.” Gram pointed to the entrance, in case she had forgotten where it was maybe. She was surprised he knew it was considering how stupid he had to be. After all, he was picking _another_ fight with her over an issue that had long been settled.

“I’d rather drink my ale,” Reva replied, nodding toward her mug.

“You gotta go outside sometime. When you do, I’ll get you for touching my girl,” he stated and he went back to his table in the rear. There, his friends waited, raising their glasses and arguing from what she could tell.

Reva snorted and went back to the bar. She sipped her drink and gave the bartender a nod of thanks, even though they both knew it only delayed the inevitable. Gram had a chip on his shoulder and the only thing that would satisfy it would be making Reva bleed. If she had her way, he would forever have that chip on his shoulder.

“Reva, why don’t you just stop messing with these girls?” the barkeep inquired.

She shrugged, but did not answer. There were a billion answers to that seemingly simple question, like she could do what she wanted, she would not let anyone dictate her actions, no one owned the girls, and simply she could not stop. There was no reason to say any of those. Answers would not change anything. 

Finishing her drink, she resisted the urge to buy another. She did not have the money for it and her father would beat her severely if she came home short. She stood and scanned the area for Adora, who had to go about her duties. Sky blue eyes met hers and Adora winked. Reva smiled a bit and puffed out her chest. She would definitely see the serving girl later. Before leaving, she checked to see where Gram was. The large male was still with his friends, raising his mug and laughing. With luck, he would continue until she was back home.

She retrieved the cart and mule. Loading it with everything that her family needed, she started for home. She barely had traveled a few miles still inside the town before Gram tried to snatch her off of the street from his hiding place in a dirty alley. She moved out of the way and he stumbled a bit.

“Revan, stop acting like a little bitch. Stand and fight,” he growled, turning to glare at her.

She really did not have much of a choice because he was not going to leave her be until he was satisfied or unconscious. Moving away from him, she put her hands up. He chuckled as he straightened himself up.

“Gonna break your nose again,” he boasted. Of course, he had not been the one to break her nose the first time.

She said nothing, just waited for him to make a move. Lacking patience, he charged in like an angry bull, which he was probably the same size. His size made him much slower than she was and she was used to battling him. Her first punch was right to his testicles. He gasped and bent over, throwing up a little and allowing her to shove him to the ground with an easy push of the hand.

“Revan,” he growled with his face in the mud.

She did not pay him any mind, returning to her cart. People around whispered to each other as Reva tapped the mule to get him moving. The stares and rumors were nothing new. Nothing that caught her ear seemed new either.

“Too bad for Dojan, Reva wasn’t born the man that she thinks she is. He wouldn’t have such a hard time marrying her off.”

“That girl is going to get herself killed fighting with these men. You’d think that scar across her eye would be enough of a reminder.” There was a long scar on her face where she had almost lost an eye and it did serve as a reminder. It reminded her to down her opponents before they had a chance to pull a knife.

“Please, that girl don’t learn. If she did, she’d have figured out that she shouldn’t be messing with those nasty bar wenches.”

“What? Does she really do that? No wonder no man wants her.”

The rumors faded as she led her mule out of town and back onto the familiar road to home. The sky was still as blue as before, but the sun was making its descent. The fields were already empty, people and animals locked away safely. She made it home as the sky danced with amazing oranges and yellows, settling in dazzling arrays that almost moved Reva.

“It’s about time, girl! Make sure you put that mule away after you and the boys unload that cart,” Dojan ordered.

Reva nodded and her two brothers came out to lend their muscles. Feri was only fourteen, so he was still mostly bone, but that was better than Gratian. Gratian was twelve and short, more pudgy than muscle. She hoped the boy hit a growth spurt soon so that he could be of more use them. Not that she had room to talk, as she was lean, but it was still pure muscle from hard labor.

“I’m going to put the cart away,” Feri insisted as they worked. Reva ignored him for the most part, even though she felt like he should do that. He was going to have to do it eventually. If only he did not have to be a pest about it by practically commanding her to allow him to do it.

Once everything was stored away, Reva let Feri put the mule and cart away. He only wanted to prove that he could. Gratian followed behind his older brother. Reva watched them because their father would skin them all alive if something happened to that mule or cart.

“I don’t need you to help,” Feri said to the youngest brother.

“I wanna do it, though,” Gratian chimed in.

“I can do it by myself. If Reva can do it, I can do it,” Feri insisted.

“If you can do it, I can do it.” And this went on until everything was put away. The boys ignored her as well as she did them unless they needed her to do something for them.

With those chores handled, the trio entered the cottage to the smell of supper. Dojan was already seated at their decaying table. Her mother, Marcella, was stirring their dinner while her sisters, Hadrea and Verda, placed the bread on the table. Reva gave her father the money from the flour before sitting down to eat.

“Took you long enough. Stop for a drink, didn’t you?” Dojan asked with a sneer.

“Reva, you drink too much. Besides, you’ll never get a husband hanging out at those filthy taverns,” her mother chided her. She took a moment to scold Reva with her blue gaze and wag her finger at the teenager.

“Reva doesn’t want a husband,” Feri chuckled.

“I want a husband,” Hadrea declared, her blue eyes shining. Marcella smiled proudly and petted the little girl’s head, brushing her chocolate locks out of her face.

“You’ll be a great wife one day. Your husband will be very lucky,” Marcella told the nine-year-old.

Hadrea giggled and then moved to put out cheese for the meal. The family sat down to their simple dinner and discussions of their day. Reva sat quietly through the whole thing as she typically did. She always thought that her sisters spoke more than enough for everyone and whatever they missed, Feri would pick up.

“We managed to get some really good berries today. Mom said we’ll eat them with breakfast,” Hadrea declared.

“They’ll go good with milk,” Marcella said.

Dojan reached over the table and ruffled Hadrea’s hair. “You will make a good wife. You just have to stop messing with the livestock feed until that’s your job.” 

Hadrea nodded. “I wanted to help.”

“Help by not touching the feed anymore. Do your chores and that’s all,” he ordered.

“Yes, Dad,” she muttered, ducking her head briefly.

Marcella put her arm around the dejected girl to pick her spirits up. “You’ll have other chores soon enough to prepare you for when you live on your own. Don’t rush growing up just yet.” She kissed the side of the girl’s head.

“Dad, when do I get to go to town? Reva’s a girl. She should be staying home and I should go to town. I could do it, better than her even,” Feri proclaimed.

“You’ll get to it soon enough. Now, stop clucking about it,” Dojan barked.

Feri was put in his place, attention now on his food. He had been pressing the issue of doing Reva’s chores and it was grating on their father’s nerves. She was not sure why since they all knew her time was short. Before winter, her brother certainly would have her place.

With supper done and the sun down, the family prepared for bed. The kids all huddled into the same bed, including Reva. Marcella sat down by the fire to repair a pair of torn breeches that Gratian had certainly gotten good use of. Dojan sat up with her, smoking his pipe.

“So, if we’re going to do it, we need to decide soon. The buyers for the shop owners will be in town soon,” Dojan said.

“I don’t know,” Marcella sighed.

“What’s not to know? You always say that, but you do know. This is for the best.”

“She could still get married. I’m sure some man would take her.”

He scoffed. “She’s almost nineteen summers old and no man has shown any interest in her, even when I let the whole town know about her dowry. No man in his right mind wants her. Hell, I even tried talking to the widowers of the area, who don’t want her. The cripple didn’t even want her and she’d at least be a good pair of hands at his place! No one wants that girl.”

“Maybe we should wait a little longer. Nineteen summers isn’t so old.”

“But, the fact that no one wants her will always remain. She’s not going to change. Men are going to continue to hate her because of her behavior. No man wants to have a wife that has a body all marked up like hers, especially that scar on her eye. No man wants a wife that gets involved in bar brawls. No man wants a wife that lies with tavern wenches.”

Marcella hissed. “Don’t repeat those awful rumors. You don’t believe them.”

“I doesn’t matter if I believe them or if you believe them. People believe them and you know that. No man is ever going to want her for that alone and we can’t afford to keep her any longer. There’s no reason for us to keep her. Feri is old enough to do her chores and he needs to do them because he’s going to inherit this place. She’s not doing anything for us anymore, except draining us.”

“But, to sell her?” Marcella sounded totally scandalized.

“What? We need the money and she’s not doing anything for us. Besides, you know that she’d end up getting bought by some noble. She’d live better than any of us.”

There was silence for a moment. “But, she’d lose all the rights the King has finally graced us with. What then? She could end up dead like any animal.”

“And you think she can’t end up dead around here? She already almost lost an eye and she’s had that nose broken. How long do you think it’ll take before one of those hot headed guys she’s always pissing off decides to stick a knife in her chest?”

Another, longer moment of silence. “Is selling her really the only way?”

“Do you have any better ideas? She’s not getting married, not moving out, just eating us out of house and home. Not to mention, she’s got rocks for brains. Not saying any of the kids are winning any thinking matches, but that girl is dumb as hell. This is probably the ideal job for her. She gets pampered and can sleep in. Someone who can afford to feed her and let her just be a prat.”

“Dojan, I’ve heard stories about how the nobles treat their Pets.”

He snorted. “Maybe she’ll get lucky and some noblewoman will buy her.”

“Dojan, she’s not like that and you shouldn’t keep saying it. If you believe it, then I can see how others might and that’s why she’s not getting a husband.”

“Okay, well, maybe a nobleman will buy her then. Who really cares? She gets taken care of and we get money to have a few worry-free years. Plus, we’d have a dowry for Hadrea. It works out in so many ways.”

“I need to think about it.”

“You’ve had two years to think about it. You can’t keep holding onto this false hope that one day Reva is going to turn into someone she’s not. It’s not your fault that she turned out this way. It’s the rocks in her head.”

Marcella sighed. “I tried so hard…”

“No one doubts that. You did what you could, but she’s defective or something. It’s time to let her go.”

“Are you sure they’ll even buy her? I mean … Reva is not beautiful.”

“No, she is not, not after her nose anyway, but I don’t think it matters. The Shops alter the way the Pets look. It shouldn’t be a problem,” he assured her.

“When do you think…?”

“I’ve been told dealers should be in town within a week. I’ll meet with them.”

“Do you think she’ll go for it?” Marcella asked with a worried tremble in her tone.

“It doesn’t matter. If we take the money, they’ll take her.”

“It would be nice to not have to worry so much for a while. We could do a lot of things with that money.” And with that, the fate that Reva had known for years was coming had finally been sealed.

-8-8-8-8-

Wandering the roads late at night was rarely a wise thing. There were thieves and cutthroats about; usually, they were one in the same. And yet, Reva traveled the darkened path to town with not a care in the world. After all, she had promised Adora that she would return.

The roads were actually safer than they used to be. The new King had put into place a guard station at every town. They patrolled the roads for several miles out as well as patrolled inside the towns. Villages were also given this protection, but smaller units. She had started these late night jaunts a year before the King took the throne, so she did know how dangerous the roads once were. She silently thanked the King just for making it easier for her to have her trysts and get away from her parents, who often discussed selling her.

Entering town, she went right to her favorite tavern and upstairs to the rooms. She rapped gently on the door. The door eased open and she was yanked into the room by a giggling Adora. The door slammed as her back hit against it and Adora’s laughter tickled her lips.

“I’ve been waiting for this all day, sweet thing,” Adora cooed, her hands all over Reva.

Reva smiled and leaned in for a deep kiss. Adora wasted no time returning the affection, her tongue dueling with Reva’s. Reva moved Adora’s hands from her body and took control of the situation. Her hands roamed Adora’s sides and back before finding the laces that held her dress closed. Adora moaned.

“You are so damned good with your hands. So, hurry up so I can feel those hands on my skin,” Adora playfully ordered.

“Maybe some help,” Reva remarked.

Adora growled, but moved quickly to give aid. They were both naked within a minute. Adora dropped to her bed, the straw mattress making very little noise. Reva followed her, planting kisses all over her face while her hands busied themselves with Adora’s delicious cleavage.

“Oh, yeah,” Adora purred as Reva kneaded her breasts.

Reva chuckled a bit before kissing her way down the bar girl’s neck. As she got to Adora’s collarbones the kisses became wet nips, cutting a path to a heaving swell and its plump center. Adora cried out and wiggled, trying to move Reva, but caused her to pull away.

“No,” Adora whined.

“We’re going at my pace or not at all,” Reva said.

Adora huffed. “Sometimes, you’re just as bad as the guys. Let’s go at my pace and you fuck me now!”

“Such language. Maybe I’ll give into your request if you tell me one thing.” Her fingers played with a pebbled gem, earning some whimpers from Adora.

“Anything. All my secrets are yours.”

Reva chuckled. “You may keep your secrets. I only wish to know where’s Kalate.”

It was Adora’s turn to laugh. “Of course, that would be your question while lying in bed with me. You’re lucky I know you’re not as insensitive as you come off. She’ll be along shortly. She works long shifts.”

Reva nodded; that was good enough for her. She wanted to indulge while she had the chance. In fact, she would give Adora a night to remember her by, perhaps even spoil her anyone else. So, she gave Adora what she had been craving.

Her lips latched onto a rounded nipple while her hands kneaded heavy, delectable breasts. Adora cooed and held Reva to her chest, keeping her in place. Reva had no plans to move, her mouth at least. She knew that Adora loved the attention to her breasts; they were her most-prized and sensitive assets. Suckling hard, Adora cried out in pleasure and then disappointment as she lost Reva’s mouth for a precious second. Reva switched sides as a hand crept down Adora’s soft belly. 

“Oh, my god, Reva,” Adora breathed as the brunette’s tongue lapped at her left nipple. She moaned more as full lips pulled at the taut gem. 

Reva’s mouth worked harder the more noise Adora made. Her hand found a more neglected area of Adora’s body, gliding through hot, moist flesh. Adora’s hips chased her fingers and Reva felt particularly merciful, craving the feel of the serving girl as much as Adora craved her. Groaning against Adora’s chest, Reva relished in the gushing, warm velvet that gripped two of her fingers.

“Goddamn you, Reva. That feels so fucking good,” Adora hissed in pure bliss.

Reva’s response was to lightly bite the jewel in her mouth and increase the pace of her fingers. Adora groaned and clutched at Reva’s back. The groan became a howl as Reva’s thumb came into play and pressed against another gem. It hardly took a few minutes before Adora’s body clenched around Reva’s fingers and the feeling was beyond wonderful. Adora dug her nails into her back and even the pain felt sweet. Adora collapsed to her pillow while Reva continued touching her.

“I get the feeling that Kalate needs to show up soon. You’ve in one of those insatiable moods,” Adora muttered and Reva tugged on her nipple. She purred. “Not that I mind the mood at all.”

Reva pressed on, enjoying the taste of Adora. She worked up a sweat on both of them before there was a knock at the door. Adora sighed as she fell off the edge once more. Reva turned her attention to the door.

“Kalate?” Or so she hoped.

“Should be,” Adora panted. 

Reva smiled and answered the door in all her naked glory. Kalate was standing there and gawked at the nude woman. Reva yanked the girl inside and slammed the door. Kalate looked at her and then glanced at the bed to see a merrily exhausted Adora.

“About time. Reva’s about to fuck me a coma waiting for you,” Adora remarked.

Kalate’s mouth dropped open as she turned back to Reva. “I…”

“If you changed your mind, Adora’s more than enough to keep me occupied,” Reva replied.

Adora groaned dramatically. “No, that would be a fate worse than death.” She giggled. “I probably won’t be able to walk tomorrow. I can’t feel my legs already.”

Kalate visibly gulped. “That good?”

“She’s great. Reva, show her a good time,” Adora playfully ordered.

Reva smiled and stepped closer to Kalate. The younger woman was breathing hard, but she leaned in for a kiss. Reva made sure to put her all into the kiss, so that Kalate would want more. It worked, as Kalate whined as Reva pulled away for air.

“More?” Reva asked and Kalate nodded.

“That’s probably going to be the last time she asks anything. From now on, you’ll have to tell her,” Adora informed her coworker.

Kalate nodded again and then grabbed Reva for another kiss. Kalate tasted good, but different to Adora. Reva delighted in the warm, sweet feel of her mouth and tongue. She imagined being buried wrist deep in Kalate would be just as good and she was completely right.

Reva stayed the night with both women, pleasing them both. She knew her parents would be upset when the sun rose and she would not be there. She could not bring herself to care, not when her parents planned to sell her and she had two beautiful, naked women craving her. She would enjoy the now because who know what would happen later.

-8-8-8-8- 

Next time: Reva is sold.


	2. Own person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: there’s some torture in this chapter. Nothing hardcore, but it is still torture.

2: Own person

The time had come for Reva to leave her family. Her father had sold her to Pet dealers, with her mother’s blessing of course. She was expected to go with them immediately. She did not put up a fight, believing there was no reason to. Her family did not need her anymore and she did not have anywhere to go. She had no money to her name and her few friends, all women that she had trysts with, had no space for her. Going with the Pet dealers was the only option she had short of running away. 

She had considered running away, but, again, she had no money. While she was certain that she could make some, she could not count, so she also certain that she would constantly be cheated. She also did not know anything beyond the town and her home. She had no idea what the world was like. She could easily end up lost in the many woods that she heard dotted the lands. Besides, her parents and the dealers assured her that a noble would buy her and she would live a great life. It sounded too good to be true, but she accepted it.

There were no goodbyes between her and her family. While she had been working in the field, her father called her in and handed her over to a pair rather average looking gentleman. They stepped up to her and inspected her much like one would a horse. She yanked away as they grabbed her chin. Glaring at them, she thought about how she could probably break them in half if necessary, even if they were taller and probably weighed more than she did. She had felled bigger men.

“Hey, be still, girl,” Dojan ordered.

“Don’t worry. She’s our problem now and we know just the people to get her to understand she’s meant to obey now and nothing more. Come on, girl,” one of the men ordered.

Reva glanced at her father, who glared at her, as she left with the pair. They placed her in a carriage, locking her in with one of them. She was not too worried about that. She had proven more times than she could count that she could take on men, especially if they were going one-on-one.

“Take your clothes off,” he commanded.

Reva glared at him, knowing that he was totally serious and expected her to her do as he ordered. He repeated the order and she only stared more. Growling, he leaned over, reaching for her. She slapped his hands away and he laughed.

“Feisty. Get it in while you can because that’s going to get beaten out of you soon enough,” he chuckled.

She snarled, not wanting to think about what that meant. He sat back and smirked at her. She decided to glare at him the whole time he smirked. But, her heart was pounding and her stomach had sank into her feet the second the door closed. Already, she knew that this was not going to be as nice as her father had assured her mother. Of course, the fact he had not bothered to assure her of anything should have been a huge clue. _What should I do?_ She did not know, so she sat there and continuing glaring, hoping that she could intimidate these men into treating her like a human being.

“It’s good that you don’t say much,” he commented. “Usually, girls whine and cry and want to know what’s going to happen to them. They want to know if some kind noble will buy them and take care of them and make all of their dreams come true and all kinds of junk.”

Reva shrugged. It did not make sense to her to ask because she assumed he would just lie to her. It was in his best interest to keep her calm, after all. He would probably tell her what he thought she wanted to hear.

“It’s not that bad after you get Tamed,” he tried to assure her. 

 _Here go the lies. Maybe I should just tell him I don’t care_. She doubted that would help, but she decided to give it a shot.

“It doesn’t matter to me,” she answered in her low voice. 

He arched an eyebrow, expression calling her bluff. “No? We’ll see about that. You’ll be hoping that you get bought by a good-looking noble, I’m sure. I don’t know how lucky you’ll be with that nose. What happened? I don’t except to see injuries like that from a miller’s daughter.” She did not respond and he shrugged. “I guess it goes with you being a pretty weird girl. Your father was pretty eager to get rid of you. He actually sold you pretty cheap because he thought your looks might be a factor in things. We didn’t tell him otherwise.”

She had no doubt about that. Her father had been talking about selling her for two years, as far as she could tell anyway. It was possible that he could have been planning it for much longer, but her mother never wanted to make a decision on things. She felt like if they had just offered to take her off of his hands, he would have accepted the offer because she was basically just leeching off the family at this point in her life.

She was all too aware that she should have been married long ago. If she were a normal girl, she probably would have done all the right things, but she was not normal. Not to mention, her father really did not care that she was not normal until Feri was old enough to do things around the mill. After all, he needed a healthy, strong pair of legs since he had a lame limb. She was useless to him now, though. Well, not useless since she was certain he got some money for her, at least the amount that he wanted. It was slightly nice to know that she was probably worth more, though.

“But, we’ve seen a lot of guys like him,” the dealer continued. Apparently, he liked the sound of his own voice. “Fathers with girls that no man seems to want stuck at home, not doing anything.” 

She frowned at that. She did plenty at home, both male and female chores. Of course, that was meaningless as everything that she did could now be split between Feri and Hadrea.

“It’s too tempting to not sell her. You get money and being a Pet is so much more respectable than letting your little girl become a prostitute. Of course, the fact that he gets the money makes things that much better. It makes good business sense to sell her before she gets it in her head to leave and be a prostitute. Is that what you were on your way to becoming? Your father seemed to think that there was something immoral about you. He wouldn’t say exactly, but thought a good nobleman would straighten you out.”

Reva gave a slight shrug. It was now clear that her father really did believe the rumors about her with the tavern girls. Of course, the rumors were true, but she had been discreet for the most part. Her father just enjoyed believing the worst about her. It made it easier for when the time came to sell her, she assumed.

“I’m sure some nobleman will enjoy you. A lot of them have this fetish for common girls, especially ones that’ll do dirty things for them, things their wives refuse to do.” 

She continued to give him a bland stare. She had heard about what nobles did when she was hanging out in taverns. The noble class, which was supposed to be so much higher, smarter, and moral than the commoners did just about the same things. Actually, she heard they did worse things. Of course, she was not one to believe in rumors being the subject of many of them herself.

“I am fairly certain some noble is going go insane over you _because_ of the eye scar and crooked nose,” he continued.

Her capturer talked for the whole ride, even when they stopped to water the horses. He flipped from telling her comforting lies to revealing why parents tended to sell children to the dealers. As the sun set, the carriage came to a halt and she hoped that she would get a moment or two of silence.

The locks popped open and the door eased open. The man inside pushed her through the door into the arms of his partner. They both grabbed an arm and dragged her into what looked like a plain manor house. The sun dipped behind it, lighting up the sky in flashing oranges, as if warning her. Of course, it was too late. An unadorned servant came over.

“Bring by Master Camillo. We have a new one for him.”

The servant nodded and raced off. The duo seemed to know the grounds well enough and pulled Reva into what appeared to be a stable, but there were no horses about and it seemed too small to fit any proper steed. It did not smell of horses either. Before she realized what was happening, she was clapped in an iron manacle. Growling, she tugged at her bond, but found that she was trapped. Moving forward, she learned that she had almost no range of motion; she could barely step one foot forward.

“What do we have?” a new voice asked. The owner of voice stepped into the stable. His face was illuminated by a lantern held by a servant. As the flame danced and flickered, his face seemed severe and stern.

“Just one this time, Master Camillo.” 

The new man nodded. “It’s early in the season. When the fall comes, more will be willing to sell.”

“Yeah, but this one should be more than enough for you. She’s got spirit.”

“Spirit, huh?” Master Camillo turned to her and his green eyes seemed to glow in the flame of the lantern. And then he smiled how she imagined a demon would right before it stole a soul. “We can tame that. That’s what the stable is for, after all. We’ll Tame her. Fire is always easy to put out. Gentlemen, take lodgings for the night and we’ll discuss a price after I get a look at her in the day light.”

The partners chuckled and walked off with the Master. Reva was left alone in the stable with enough chain to sit down. Despite the fact that she had gone along with this, she was already seeing that was a mistake. Nothing good came from being chained to anything if there was not a beautiful woman around.

Moving, she found the place where her bond met the wall. She felt the wall, cold, hard stone. Her shackle was bolted in place. There was no chance that she would be able to pull it out of the wall. Feeling around the floor, she groped the hay and dirt for a tool of any kind. Nothing turned up. _Dammit_. 

No one visited the rest of the night. Thankfully, it was warm, so she was able to sleep somewhat comfortably. It was not her first time sleeping on the ground and she suspected it would not be her last.

She was up before the sun, hunger pains beginning to nip at her stomach. She had not eaten yesterday after working in the field under an unforgiving star. The smell of fresh bread caused her stomach to rumble. Bacon and other delicious scents caught her attention and it was coming closer.

“Ah, she’s already awake,” the voice from last night, Master Camillo, called. She could hear the creepy smile in his tone.

Looking up, she saw that the moving lantern light of last night had not done Camillo any justice. His fair face was tight and his pointed nose made it seem like he had a beak. His back bent with a hunch as he leaned on a cane. He gazed at her with impenetrable, glinting jade eyes. Her stomach trembled again, but not from hunger. _No, I will never fear a man_. She willed her stomach to settle. She would not fear a man, _this_ man.

“Let’s get a good look at you. If you behave, you’ll get breakfast,” he promised, motioning behind him.

She took note of the small group just behind the richly dressed man. There were her two “buddies” from yesterday. A servant held a covered tray, which hid breakfast from her. Then, there was a man who was probably only a few years older than she was. His pointy nose, cold eyes, and rich clothes told her that this was Camillo’s son. 

“Stand up,” Camillo ordered.

Frowning, she held her chin high and remained seated. He chuckled and grabbed her by the chin. He had a fierce grip that she did not expect and it felt like he could crush her jaw with one hand.

“You do have spirit, but that’ll be gone quickly. Now, stand and strip, so I can get a better idea of your worth,” he commanded.

“I strip for no man,” she replied in a low, powerful tone. Her eyes never wavered from his as he suddenly appeared amused.

His laugh was dark and sinister. Her stomach quivered once more and she took a deep breath to settle it. He stepped back and eyed her. She forced herself not to squirm.

“Stand her up,” Camillo stated.

The two dealers moved closer to her and she wasted no time keeping them away from her, even though she knew it was futile. As soon as the talkative one was close enough, she punched him straight in the testicles. He gasped and fell over while she sprang to her feet and head-butted the other one right on the bridge of his nose. Blood gushed as he staggered back and she remained on her feet, waiting for who was next.

“You little beast,” the bloody one groaned and put his hands up as he advanced.

Reva was more than aware of her limited range of motion, so she waited to see what he would do. He shifted over to her weak side and simply tried to put a boot in her belly. She caught his leg, but his jerking back knocked her off balance. As she fell forward, he leaned in and punched her right on her defiant chin. She put her hands out to keep herself from falling completely in the dirt.

“Now, strip,” he growled.

Coughing, she pushed herself up and her chin tilted up once more. He snarled and she was ready to take action against him, but she did not get the chance as she felt cold metal clamp around her free wrist. Growling, she turned to see the other dealer, who was grinning wickedly as he patted the new manacle on her hand.

“Now, you’ll strip, bitch.”

Reva was not inclined to do that and kicked the talkative one since he was closer. It was slightly satisfying until she was hit in the back of the knees, forced to kneel, and her clothing ripped from her bent form. Automatically, her hands went to cover herself, but that did not do any good. The dealers wrestled her hands up and stood her up. Camillo got a good look, but that was not enough.

Camillo inspected her even more closely than the dealers had. She cringed and growled as he fondled her breasts and ran a hand over her abdomen. He groped and pinched her. And then his rough, bony fingers slid in between her bare legs. She tried moving, but the dealers held her tighter. Her throat tightened as Camillo made a humming sound. Hot, angry tears welled up in her eyes, but she willed them away. She would not give them the satisfaction. After what felt like an eternity, Camillo stepped away.

“She’s a fine specimen. Good, lean muscles. Fleshed out almost perfectly. I’ve done business with several lords who might be interested in her,” Camillo said, nodding to himself. “Let’s go talk price. Pet, we’ll be back at lunch. Perhaps your attitude will have improved.”

Reva growled again and the men left her alone with her humiliation and hunger. Panting, she tugged at her chains, but nothing gave. Searching the ground for tools produced the same results as before. She only succeeded in exhausting herself in the growing heat of the morning. _Dammit!_

Camillo returned along with his son, and the servant from earlier as well as another servant. The new valet placed down two folding stools and then the master and son sat down. The other servant held a tray, which Reva hoped was food. Of course, it would not matter if she did not behave how Camillo wanted.

“Now, Antin, what do you think?” Camillo asked as he pulled out a paper. His servant leaned down, offering him a quill and ink.

The son inspected Reva, watching her with calculating eyes. “The scars are going to be a problem. I know that some nobles fancy a couple, but she has a slew and it devalues her. We need to cover those, especially the one on her eye. Spots might do the trick.”

Camillo nodded. “Spots would suit her. We’ll put one over each part of the eye scar instead of a large one around the eye. If a noble wants scars, they will give them to her.”

“What about earrings or other rings?”

“We’ll pierce her. Where did you have in mind beyond her ears?”

“A girl with this amount of spirit needs nipple rings.”

Camillo nodded and Reva gulped. Her breasts ached just from the thought. She did not know what they meant about “spots.” She had never seen a Pet before.

“I think the wavy hair might be fine, but should be colored,” Antin continued.

Camillo shook his head. “Wavy hair is fine on males. Female Pets should have straight, long hair because owners tend to like grabbing it. Daughters also have someone’s hair to play in. You have to learn these things in you’re going to take over this business. Now, what color would you make it?”

“Golden.”

The Master nodded. “Classic, always good. Golden hair would go well with her skin tone.”

Reva was not sure how much time passed as they discussed her appearances and the changes that they would make. Her stomach made her brain tune them out and focused completely on the covered meal. Thankfully, she was fed when they were done. Of course, when they said she would need the nourishment, she felt quite disheartened.

-8-8-8-8-

It only took a couple of days for Reva to find out what the father and son meant by “spots.” They starved her, so she was too weak to protest when they showed up with a new man, who had tattoo equipment. She could barely move as he etched dark spots onto her skin, covering scars and blemishes. She grit her teeth and growled the whole time, but that did not stop them from defiling her body with dozens of painful, black marks.

The worst of the tattooing was the ones put on her face. It went beyond covering her scar. Her cheeks tattooed as well. Unfortunately, her deforming was not over and her ears were clipped. She was not sure why, but she knew it hurt like Hell. Piercing her ears and then her nipples was almost enough to draw tears from her, but she managed to grit her teeth and bear it. _Why the hell are they putting me through this Hell?_

“This one might take a while to break,” Camillo commented with a dark chuckle. “Do you have her, Leo?” he asked the brawny man that was finishing defacing Reva’s body. He was able to hold her down on his own, a big paw on her shoulder, keeping her in place.

“Yes, sir. I’ve had worse Pets than this one,” the tattoo artist replied, his voice deep and sinister.

“I’ll come back within the week and check on your progress. If you need anything before then or she shows signs of proper training, you know where to find me,” Camillo said before he and Antin took their leave.

Leo smiled down at a very sore and tired Reva. She did her best to stare back, needing to look him in the eye. She could only do it with one eye. Her scarred eye refused to do anything beyond throb in pain. He was mostly a blur to her good eye, but she could make out his thick muscles, which seemed to shine with sweat. _If I was okay, I could probably take him down. I could defeat him. I just need a moment to gather myself_.

“Now, this Taming could go very easily. All you have to do is follow my instructions and do as I say. A proper Pet usually takes a little less than a month to Tame. I tend to Tame Pets in about a fortnight. Don’t try to take any more of my time,” Leo stated.

She growled, dirt clinging to each breath and sticking to her lips. He walked away from her, leaving her for the moment. It left her mind to wonder what “Taming” was like. Of course, her mind came up with all sorts of torments and she immediately went back trying to escape. Unfortunately, her body refused to move, too hurt from the tattoos and starvation.

Food was delivered at some point and she struggled to eat. While she slowly devoured the bread, cheese, and cold meat, a servant rubbed a balm on her “spots.” She hardly felt it, her body numb and her mind drifting.

“What’s next?” Reva wondered aloud.

“Do yourself the kindness of doing as Master Leo says. It’ll go better for you and ensure that you get purchased by a favorable noble. Once you’re purchased, it’ll get better,” the servant promised.

“How do you know?” No matter what, she would now always bear these horrible marks, inside and out. How could she believe that things would get better if someone bought her after what happened since she had been purchased from her parents?

“Well, they say the nobles love their Pets.”

Reva would remain skeptical. If nobles loved Pets, they would not be happy with the Pets being desecrated before purchase. There was no more conversation and the servant left as soon as she finished the food. She was left alone for the night, sleeping naked in the straw covered “stable.”

After a couple of days, Leo reappeared. He had a paddle in his hand. She had a pretty good idea as to what he would do with it, which of course did not help her any when he decided to use it. It was supposed to “correct” her, but it mostly hurt and made her more defiant.

-8-8-8-8-

Leo sighed as he wiped sweat from his brow and put the paddle down. He flopped down on a nearby stool and guzzled down some water while glaring at Reva. She was curled up by the wall, shivering from the sting of his damned paddle.

“Now, let’s try this again. When a potential client asks your name, what are you supposed to say?” he asked in a calm tone.

She was not sure how, but she managed to raise her chin. “Reva.”

He frowned. “You might be having fun now, Pet, but I assure go, that this is only going to get worse before you realize you have to accept it. You don’t have a name until your owner gives you one, just like you didn’t have a name until your parents gave you one. Your parents are gone now and until you are purchased, you’re mine, Pet. I’m your daddy now.” She rolled her eyes and he stormed over to her. “Do you understand?” he practically roared at her, in a manner that should frighten her. She did her best to keep from trembling anymore than she was doing.

“I don’t think you want that job. The last one I had sold me to be rid of me. He should’ve told you that I’m damned stubborn.”

“Your dealers told us enough. I’ve Tamed wilder bitches. Now, if you want a drink of water, you’ll tell me your name.” He went back to his seat and guzzled his own water loudly. 

Her chin remained high and he rose to resume beating her. When the paddling clearly was not going to achieve the desired answer, he tried something new. He reached out and yanked on her incredibly sore nipples. Her shrieks caused birds to flee the area.

“Now, what’s your name, Pet?” he growled.

“Reva,” she answered through gritted teeth and he squeezed harder.

She tried to curl into herself, but he held her and pinched even harder still. Her throat went dry and her lips cracked. In the end, he got the answer he wanted. Her name was whatever her master wanted it to be.

“Whatever … Master … wants,” she breathed out, tears streaming down her face.

“Now, was that so hard?” he cooed as he offered her water.

She drank because she had to, but resented every soothing drop that flowed down her throat. From that point forward, she vowed not to break, not to be Tamed. She was her own person, not a plaything, not a Pet. He was right; her parents were gone now. She belonged to no one then. She had no family to be obligated to. She was the only person that would look out for her.

-8-8-8-8-

After what she could only assume was an eternity of torture, she was deemed “Tamed.” She could not believe that men did such things to other human beings, but Leo had proved they did things beyond her imagination. She was not sure how she survived and sometimes she wished that she had not managed to carry on.

She was dressed in a simple, but tight gown that was shorter than a tunic, but made of better material. Master Camillo had commented that the pale blue color of the cloth helped bring out her eyes. She had no idea what that meant, but she was sure that it was supposed to help sell her.

It was the first time that she had been dressed in a long time. Her skin was hyper sensitive to the short gown, but it felt like she was wearing armor. Some type of protection from these people and the hot sun. 

Master Camillo and Antin came to the stable as Leo put her in different, cleaner shackles. They almost looked like steel bracelets. They were heavy on her small, thin hands. She kept her head down as they led her to a carriage, where she curled up into the corner.

“This one took a little longer than usual, but she’s definitely ready,” Leo declared proudly.

 _How can he proud after what he did to me?_ She shivered and tucked herself into a tighter ball as Leo settled in next to her. Feeling a touch to her skin, she jumped and had to will tears not to fall from her eyes. Antin chuckled.

“I think you may have been too hard on this one. What noble will buy a Pet that coils at a mere brush of the fingers?” Antin wondered aloud.

“You’d be surprised, my boy. You’ll see how quickly that one sells,” Camillo boasted.

“Her grip alone will have men dying to take her home,” Leo chuckled and a tear fell from her eye. She knew just what he meant, he mumbled about it often as he violated her. She would be damned if she let someone have such liberties with her person again.

Soon the carriage halted and they were in a town. She was ordered out and quickly complied. She was pushed into a large shop that held wooden cages. The cages were empty, until she was ordered into one. She wasted no time complying, not wanting to be punished anymore. Once she was secure, Leo called for her and unlocked her manacles. He then locked the cage door.

“Antin, go get the other Pet from the cellar and don’t forget to lock the door back,” Camillo ordered as he handed Antin a key.

The younger man nodded and walked off. When he returned, he had a crouched over young man with him who was dressed in a flashy red tunic with stripes tattooed on his face, arms, and legs. He was shoved into another cage and the day began.

“We should get the other displays cleaned. The summer will soon fade and people will be trying to unload all unnecessary members of their household to preserve food,” Camillo reminded the crew.

“Do you think we’ll sell these two before then?” Antin inquired.

Camillo sighed. “You have a lot to learn, my boy. You’re supposed to keep up with your clients. Write them every few months to find out how they’re enjoying their Pets. They will tell you if they like their Pet, if they want to buy one for a family member, or if they require a new one. I have several interested buyers for both already. They’ll be coming by to see the Pets and make bids over the next few days.”

“Oh, that makes a lot of sense, Father.”

She wondered what new Hell was in store for her and the other poor soul in the wooden cage. She quickly found out about the clients, one going to her cage and the other to the cowering young man. She did her best to retreat into the cage, but there was not much space. All too quickly hands were on her, inspecting her, touching her everywhere. She vomited and just as suddenly the hands were gone.

“Little bitch,” Leo growled and grabbed her.

Antin opened a door and Leo tossed her threw it, chucking her down a flight of stairs. He was on her before she landed, hitting her with his large hands. Antin stood back, chuckling with every blow. 

Eventually, the assault ended and she was left to think about what she had done, whatever that meant. She found a corner, settled in, and listened above her. There were footsteps, but then there was silence. _Have they gone?_

She decided to risk finding out. She ventured to the stairs and tried the door. It was open and the shop was dark. No one was there. The windows were shut and the front door locked. _Is this part of my punishment or a test?_ Either way, she would not waste possibly her only opportunity to escape. Instead, she opened the shutters to a window and was gone into the night.

She stayed out of sight in the unknown town, trusting no one. It did not help that she had marks on her face that she was sure identified her as a Pet. Thanks to the comforting darkness, she was able to make it out of town and into nearby woods. But, now, she had a new problem; she did not know these woods.

Still, she vowed to make do. She refused to go back to that life and she could not go back to her parents. She was her own person and would take care of herself.

-8-8-8-8- 

Next time: we get to meet Francesca and she gets a surprise.


	3. Going Home

3: Going Home

The Duchess of Adra, Francesca Cenon, groaned as it felt like her carriage hit the millionth bump in the road. The cushion of the coach was not as helpful as it usually was. Her long, raven hair fell in her face with each shake of the coach and she did her best to gracefully move it from her eyes. She could not wait to get home and not just because the weather down south was warmer than anything in the capital. Gazing out the window, she smiled softly to herself as she watched the changing leaves in the large forest that marked the beginning of her territory. 

“It’s so wonderful,” she commented in a whisper, speaking mostly to herself, even though she was not alone.

“Happy to be returning home, your Grace?” her loyal retainer, Renne, inquired with his own smile. He knew the answer to that.

“The capital is beautiful and I do enjoy spending time with my cousin, but home is always home. Wouldn’t you agree?” she replied in her somewhat smoky, but scratchy voice.

He chuckled, causing the wrinkles around his eyes to become more pronounced. “Well, yes, I suppose that’s true, my Lady.” He rubbed his trimmed beard, which had a few white hairs prematurely invading his red hair. It was strange that only his beard was turning as he had a full head of long, fiery locks.

She gave him an impish smile, like she used to do as a child when they were both watching their parents work. Renne was older than she was and had been learning his current job from his father while she had mostly been under foot to her own father. Renne had always said she was cute back then and sometimes she could see the same look in his kind, aging blue eyes. She did not mind that she amused him on occasion, as long as he did his job and remained a good friend to her.

“Do you prefer the capital?” she asked curiously, pulling at her crimson cloak. While it was not cold, she felt the air was a bit crisp.

“Of course not, your Grace,” he answered. He mimicked her movements and she could only wonder if he realized he was tugging at his cape.

“I figured. Should I stop bringing you along to these things? I know our business as well as you.”

“But, can you read and interpret my notes?” He was teasing, even though his handwriting was so appalling that it might as well be another language.

She chuckled. “I shall just have to keep bringing you along. Your family will learn to hate me.”

“Never. I haven’t told you, but my daughter swears that she’ll grow up to be you. I haven’t the heart to tell her that your position is of blood.”

“She could always marry into my position. It’s worked for so many others,” she remarked with a smile. 

Renne chuckled and she could see that sparkle in his eye that told her he was calling her cute in his head. She smiled again. He smiled back.

“We could arrange for her to marry Maximilian,” she proposed.

“No offense, but she thinks – and this is a quote mind you – he’s gross.”

She could not help laughing at that. “Well, he’s a little boy and she is quite possibly the most perfect of ladies.”

“I don’t believe that argument will work. So, your Grace, next solution.”

“I think I will stick to my day job. Clearly match-making isn’t in my skill set. Of course, I will not be thinking about work in general for the first week home. I need to purge these past few months from my mind.”

Renne nodded. “None of your measures passed again?”

“No, none. I was able to at least make progress with my dear cousin. He’s always willing to listen. Of course, there’s never a guarantee of anything happening.” Her cocoa eyes drifted back outside the carriage. She imagined being able to sit in the middle of the trees they passed and watching the sky.

“The curse of not being his only cousin that has his ear,” Renne said.

She only shrugged. She barely expected her cousin’s ear beyond their arranged meeting time. Of course, she would give credit where it was due as he had an odd habit of making time for her. Her thoughts were jostled as the carriage came to a thundering halt. The horses cried out, neighing loudly.

“What’s going on? Are we being robbed?” Renne wondered aloud.

Francesca scoffed loudly. “Not hardly. Highwaymen and cutthroats have been in drastic decline since the New Laws took effect. The roads are patrolled constantly. Let us see what caused us to come to a halt before giving a diagnosis.”

“My Lady, perhaps, it could serve us best if you remained inside.”

She laughed at the suggestion as she opened the door. Renne groaned and tried to secretly roll his eyes. She merely laughed again as she leaned partially out of the still carriage.

“Driver, what appears to be the reason for our sudden halt?” she called, but noted that the driver’s space was empty.

Sighing, she reached onto the seat for her rapier and stepped out of the carriage. Renne was right behind her with a drawn pistol. It was only good for one shot, but it might make any bandits stop and reconsider if they were being attacked. Walking to the front of the coach with all the grace she could muster on uneven ground, Francesca gasped when she saw the reason for the stop.

“Oh, my god,” she said, eyes locked on the almost nude form of a young woman, who was covered in dirt, mud, and leaves. The girl was tucked into a ball and shivering, her ribs visible from the angle Francesca was standing. She tossed her weapon to Renne as she moved closer to the cowering girl. Her driver and footman were blocking the girl’s escape. 

“Your Grace, she came out of nowhere. We nearly trampled her,” the driver, Sill, explained.

“Back away! She’s fearful.” Francesca scanned the girl, noting the black marks on her skin. _Possibly bruises. She may have run from an abusive father or husband_. And then she noticed the ears. _No, a Pet. A feral Pet. Well, I’m sure she ran from the Pet shop, then. No one in this area owns a Pet_.

“She could be dangerous, my Lady,” the driver insisted.

Renne groaned and he glared at the servant. “Could you be any more foolish, Sill? You know that will only encourage my lady.”

She chuckled lightly and moved in for a closer look. The girl tried to scramble to her feet, but she did not make it. Instead, she fell over and barely caught herself with her hands. Before Francesca could get within arm’s reach, the Pet made it to her feet, but was hunched over, like a menacing cat. The young woman could barely stand; her ankle appeared to be bruised nearly black all the way around. She pushed off, as if she planned to make a run for it. Trying to charge off only resulted in her falling to the hard, cold road.

“Shh, be still, young one. I won’t hurt you,” Francesca whispered, hoping her deep, somewhat scratchy voice did not startle the girl. 

Grunting, the girl again tried to move, but that ankle made it impossible. _She probably injured it further in this encounter_. Examining the girl closer, she saw other cuts and they appeared angry, irritated and their bright red stood out against her tan skin. The girl’s complexion was ashen and dark circles marred her eyes worse than any raccoon. Even though winter in the south was not as harsh as in the north, it was still winter and it would be upon them soon. _This girl probably won’t survive the winter if she’s rooting around in the woods_. 

“Do you have anywhere to go?” Francesca asked, stepping closer. The girl scrambled back, wincing as she did so. “I’ll take that as a no. The weather is going to become more unforgiving. You should seek shelter with me.”

“My Lady!” Renne objected and the girl jumped.

“Be still, Renne. I shall not have the freezing death of a girl on my conscience.” Francesca kept her gaze on the Pet. “Come now, sweet girl. I have much fairer accommodations than this bare wood. There is bread and cheese in the carriage. Even some wonderful fruit and wine for something sweet if your tongue desires it.”

The girl’s attention was snared with the mention of food and her sharp, gray eyes locked with the Duchess’ gaze. While the woods offered much, it held little variety, so those items must have sounded like heaven to her. Francesca smiled, hoping that she had found a method to get the girl to come with her.

“Renne, bring my guest some bread,” Francesca insisted.

“My Lady?” He sounded so bewildered, even though he was used to the Duchess doing odd things.

“My guest needs bread. Please, Renne.”

Her retainer retreated to the carriage and emerged with a piece of bread. He handed it to Francesca, making sure to stay far from the Pet. Francesca held it out for the girl.

“Here, it’s yours. You may take it and proceed on your way or join me in my carriage for more,” Francesca offered. “Should you pick the latter, you are free to leave at any time.”

The girl took the bread with surprising speed and practically swallowed it without chewing, but did not move afterwards. Francesca smiled softly and began backing towards the carriage door. The girl watched her for a moment before slowly following behind her, dragging her injured foot. Francesca pretended not to notice as she motioned for her servants to resume their positions.

“Renne, please, precede me,” Francesca requested.

He arched a rust-colored eyebrow, but did as ordered. She moved at a snail’s pace to enter the coach and then purposely left the door open. The Pet poked her head in, nearly white blonde hair all over the small place, and looked around. Francesca held up an apple and that was more than enough to get the younger woman inside.

“Please, feel free to help yourself,” Francesca said, opening a basket by her that was full of snacks.

The girl smiled and devoured her apple, almost eating even the core. She scanned the basket, hunting for her next meal. Renne frowned as the apply core rolled onto the floor and he held his nose, offended by their guest’s odor. Francesca leaned over to Renne and whispered in his ear that he should tell Sill that they would be taking a detour. Renne nodded and did as requested. Francesca smiled as the girl focused on munching on some bread and cheese.

“If you remain with me, once we arrive at my estate, I shall have my personal physician tend to your injuries. Will that be all right?” the Duchess inquired, but the Pet did not respond in any way. “Could you like something to cover yourself? You may use my cloak.” The offer got no response, but Francesca removed her cape anyway. She tried to hand it to the girl, but she made no moves to take it.

After gorging herself on the contents of the basket, the Pet fell asleep. Well, it seemed more like she passed out because she had been fighting it, probably not trusting herself around strangers, but she could not fight it for long. This was fine by Francesca as she worried the girl might panic when they reached their destination. She covered the Pet with her cape, hoping it would offer some comfort and help keep the girl resting.

Renne glanced at Francesca as she settled back into her seat, but he did not say anything. She only offered him a smile, knowing he disapproved of not only giving the Pet her cape, but of everything she had done since the carriage stopped as well as what she planned to do. The carriage came quietly to a halt and Renne moved to handle the business.

“I can go,” she stated.

“Forgive me, My Lady, but I must insist on handling this. I should hate for you to sully your soul by even stepping foot in such a wretched establishment built on the pain and misery of others. You should not have to deign to even look at this filthy place.”

She smiled softly at Renne. “It’s pleasant to know I’m not ranting to myself when I speak of this place and those like it. Pet shops, such a distasteful notion.” 

“Are you sure you wish to do this then, my Lady?”

Francesca gave her sleeping guest a soft look. “What other choice do I have? Leave her to starve in the woods or be recaptured by these people? Or just return her and pretend I did not just give her back to a possibly short life as someone’s toy? I may not be able to help all Pets, but I can help her.”

Renne nodded and left the coach. Francesca sighed, looking at the sign of the horrible store, alerting the world that they dealt in the selling of humans. A frown cut across her face as she remembered that by Old Law a Pet was not classified as human.

Just as her mind was about to rage down a troubled path, the girl beside her stirred. Enchantingly warm gray eyes opened and must have immediately recognized the scenery. The girl pushed up and Francesca reacted by swiftly wrapping the thin girl up in her arms, trapping the girl within her cloak. This only made matters worse as the Pet struggled even more.

“Be still, young one!” Francesca ordered, letting out a rather undignified grunt as the girl tried to wrestle her way at of the Duchess’ tight grip.

“I won’t go back!” the girl roared.

“I would never think to return you, young one.” 

“Liar!” She shoved hard, with surprising power and Francesca banged her head on the side of the carriage. The Duchess was almost seeing stars, but managed to maintain her focus.

“Calm down! I am not returning you! I am purchasing you, so you don’t have to concern yourself with Hunters!” Francesca explained, one hand on the back of her head and the other out with her palm open, gesturing for the girl to stop. The girl pressed against her, but did not make another move to hurt her.

The younger woman’s gaze narrowed. “Purchasing me?”

“Yes, my retainer has gone inside to make payment and retrieve the appropriate paperwork. When he returns, I’ll turn it all over to you and you can leave if you want. I have no desire to own another human being.”

The girl stared at the Duchess with stone cold eyes and Francesca wondered if she had finally made the fatal mistake that everyone expected her to make. Everyone always told her that her kind heart would be her undoing and right now that kind heart was pounding. Her heart beat so heavily that it made her head throb and it seemed impossible for her lungs to do their job with her heart working overtime. It made her chest burn for what seemed like an eternity.

Suddenly, the pressure on her body was gone and the girl was sitting again. Gray eyes never left Francesca and the burn in the Duchess’ chest remained, even without weight on her body. It felt like a lifetime before Renne returned. He glanced between them as he entered the carriage, sensing the tension undoubtedly.

“My Lady,” he said as he stepped inside. He handed over several documents to Francesca.

She immediately showed the documents to the girl. “These documents show proof of ownership. I will give them to you because I don’t believe a human can own another human being. You can take them and go.”

The girl eyed her suspiciously for a long moment before snatching the papers from the Duchess’ hand. She did not look at them, eyes squarely on Francesca. Renne frowned.

“Show my Lady proper respect!” he barked. “She just spent quite a handsome sum for you, urchin!” He moved as if he planned to hit her, so Francesca quickly spoke up.

“Renne, no need to defend me. She has the right to those papers. She owns herself. She may leave at any time, even if she chooses to accompany us home and makes use of the doctor and perhaps has a meal or two,” Francesca said.

“My Lady, you cannot be serious!” Renne objected.

“It’s up to her.”

The girl was as silent as ever and also did not make a move to leave the coach. Francesca wondered if the girl knew that it would be virtually impossible to do anything beyond live in the woods and that was why she did not leave the carriage. She had all the visible marks of a Pet. She would be treated like a stray dog by anyone if she approached them with no master.

“Tell Sill that it’s time to go home, please,” Francesca requested, feeling just a bit more relaxed since the girl seemed calm.

Renne eyed the two women briefly before moving to comply with the order. Francesca kept her eyes on the girl, who did the same. As the carriage resumed moving, the tension seemed to lessen.

“So, what’s your name, young one?” Francesca asked.

The girl flinched and moved further away. She did not respond. The Duchess sighed and turned her attention to the window. She watched the countryside go by. Renne kept his eyes on their guest.

“Soon even here the trees will be bald,” Francesca sighed.

“You enjoyed the colors of the capital,” Renne pointed out.

“As I said before, home is home,” the Duchess countered.

He nodded. The ride was uncharacteristically quiet. Francesca found the talk taken out of her because of the way her guest was curled into the corner of the coach. Despite not taking the cloak when it was offered, the girl tucked herself in it and clutched it as if it were a shield. The Duchess could only image the horrors her guest went through and she was more than likely afraid that there was more to come from her new “owner.”

The girl did not react until home came into view. She must have noticed out of the corner of her eye because she did a double take. First, it was a mere glance and then she had to turn her whole body to see Vermi Palace. Francesca could not help smiling with pride.

“That’s Vermi. It’s home,” Francesca said.

The girl did not turn around. “Home,” she whispered in awe.

“Yes, home, sitting brightly in the Red Forest. Before the leaves fall, they turn a stunning red. It’s something that one must experience once in their life. It’s said that on the day the Palace was complete, the sun stuck the forest’s autumn leaves and turned the bricks of the main house the same color.”

The girl nodded, so she was clearly listening. Her eyes were still wide and shining as she took in the coral-colored palace. Francesca smiled and wondered if the girl believed the myth. She could only imagine how the younger woman would react when she saw Vermi up close. They passed over the Red River and the sound of the flowing water soothed her soul. It spoke of being home, welcoming her and comforting her.

“Oh, my god,” the girl whispered so low that it was almost impossible to hear her as she got a full view of Vermi.

The grounds alone were breath-taking and they did that to Francesca, who had lived there for years. Beyond the wall, the gardens and fountains that greeted the carriage were works of art, crafted by the finest masters in the land. The main part of the palace was done in red brick with towers on the corners all in white.

“There are orchards on the grounds in the back. You’ll have a tour once you’re settled, won’t you?” Francesca offered as the carriage pulled up to the front doors. The girl did not answer and the Duchess frowned.

“Perhaps she’s mute, my lady,” Renne said. Apparently, he had missed the four words that managed to escape their guest.

Francesca chuckled. “Or perhaps not. Let’s go inside. We’ll get comfortable and try to pull conversation from our guest.”

Renne shook his head, but did not say anything as the coach halted and the door was opened. Renne exited first and then Francesca with the helping hand of a servant. She was barely on the ground when Maximilian ran to her and wrapped his arms around her, tugging on her dress.

“Welcome home, Mama,” the little boy practically cooed, rubbing his cheek against her stomach.

Francesca smiled as she returned the embrace. “It’s a delight to be back, my darling. I always miss you so much when I’m away.”

“You should take me with you, Mama. I could help. Grandmother says I’m learning my lessons well enough and I am getting bigger,” he boasted, holding his head up high.

Francesca glanced at her mother, who was standing just beyond them with the usual stern look on her tan face. Her chocolate eyes were disapproving already. The Duchess was not sure what notions her mother was putting into her son’s head, but they sounded like they were coming to him almost ten years too soon. She ran delicate hand through his light sandy locks.

“Maxi, one day, I will take you, but for now, I just want to enjoy being home with you. Shall we?” she asked with a smile.

Maxi nodded enthusiastically and grinned at his mother. “I would like that.”

Before the mother and son could reconnect, the spotted girl poked her head out of the carriage. Everyone around gasped. Francesca knew that she had a lot of explaining to do, but that was for another moment.

“Please, fetch a doctor and a decent gown for our guest,” the Duchess commanded. “Also assist her down.”

Servants wasted no time moving to fulfill the Duchess’ orders. Her mother gave her a stare, but she did not worry about that as the girl gave the man trying to help her out of the carriage a hard time. The girl slapped away the helpful hands and fell to her knees as she tried to get out of the coach on her own. The cloak fell away from her as she caught herself with her palms, grimacing as she hit the ground. Francesca dropped to her side.

“You shouldn’t push yourself. You’re safe here. Please, allow them to help you. Allow _us_ to help you,” Francesca implored.

The girl did not object and she was compliant when the physician showed up. Of course, she held onto Francesca, keeping the Duchess from leaving her. Francesca only smiled softly as the girl was cleaned before the doctor examined her. 

“We’ll dress you in a light slip for now, but once the doctor is done, we’ll get you a proper gown, if that’s all right,” the Duchess offered.

Her guest only nodded. She seemed a bit happier cleaned up. The poor maids that had to bathe her were not as happy, complaining that the water had practically turned to mud and that their hands had been skinned from scrubbing. Francesca laughed, but gave them the rest of the day off as a reward for their hard work.

Now that the girl was clean, Francesca saw that her skin was a rich, golden brown. Her shoulder length hair had been colored a sun-kissed yellow that made Maxi’s own blond locks seem downright black in comparison. The spot tattoos were all over her body, including her face. Francesca frowned in disgust.

“Who would do this to a person’s face?” Francesca wondered aloud, even though she knew who. It turned her stomach to think of what else was done to her guest, what else was done to anyone who became a Pet.

“Your Grace?” the physician said, turning his attention away from the girl for a moment. From the questioning look on his face, she guessed that he had heard her musings. 

“Nothing. I was only wondering what type of person would put tattoos on someone’s face.”

“Your Grace...you do know that this woman is a Pet, do you not?” he asked, confusion wrinkling his forehead.

“I am very well aware, Benke. You should treat her as you would treat me, though.”

A pale red colored his cheeks and he stood straight for a moment. “I did not mean to imply I would do otherwise. I am merely curious as to why there is a Pet here at Vermi. You have always spoken out against the practice.”

“I know I have. Now, please, continue on with your work. I should like to have dinner with Maxi today and I do not think he would accept any excuse at all, even the treatment of our guest.”

The doctor nodded and returned to examining the girl. Francesca noted all of the flinching and how often her guest pulled away from Benke. She silently vowed to get her guest to talk about whatever horror that flesh-peddler Camillo had put her through.

“There are many injuries, your Grace,” Benke sighed, shaking his head. 

“Do not tell me, Doctor. I am not your patient,” she reminded him with a soft smile. 

Benke’s pale cheeks colored once more. “Yes, my Lady.” He turned his full attention to the girl that he was treating. “You have very many injuries and you are very underweight. You’re malnourished. The scratches all over your body are inflamed. Was your owner neglectful and abusive toward you?” The girl shook her head.

“She has no owner,” Francesca informed the doctor.

He hummed a bit. “I’ve only seen a Pet look this bad when they have been neglected by the owner. What happened to her?”

“May you please just treat her, Benke? The how is rather unimportant in this instance. Give her whatever balms or salves you would prescribe for her injuries. We would be able to take care of the nourished portion should you ever allow us to leave and go enjoy a meal or two,” the Duchess teased him with a smile.

Again his cheeks colored. He went into his bag and removed a jar. It contained a balm that he smeared on each of her injuries before bandaging them. He blushed once more when he had to do the same to her breasts, where he reported she once had piercings, but they were removed before the holes healed. He took extra care with her ankle and used two different salves for that before wrapping her ankle in what appeared to be linen strips.

“These wounds are minor, but the ankle is serious,” Benke said. “The wrapping needs to be changed every day and you need to put both of these two balms around the whole bruise for it to heal properly. You will have to do this until the jars are completely empty.” He focused on their guest, but his eyes drifted to the Duchess briefly, letting her know that the information was for her as well.

“Yes, well, if that’s all, now we can all make our way to the sitting room,” Francesca proposed. 

“Actually, Duchess, I have another patient to see. Poor Clem has been battling illness all week,” Benke informed her.

A small wrinkle settled in Francesca’s forehead. “Is it serious?” 

“I do believe the worst has passed. I will know more after I see him.”

“Please, keep me informed. Whatever he needs to get well, see that he gets it.”

The doctor nodded and packed up all, but the medicine for the girl. He handed those to her, along with a bundle of wraps for her ankle, and then bowed to the Duchess. Francesca waved her off as the girl turned curious gray eyes on her.

“Would you like to join me, my son, and my mother for lunch?” Francesca asked. 

The girl nodded and winced as she climbed to her feet. Francesca grabbed her without thinking, only hoping to keep her from falling over. To her surprise, her guest did not pull away.

“Please, don’t hesitate to lean on me if you need to,” Francesca said with a smile.

Again, the girl nodded. They walked off together with Francesca holding her guest up and leading her to one of her favorite rooms. It was an intimate space with the walls painted to mimic a scene by river with the sun rising. There was a small gold and ivory table, perfect for their little family. She hoped it could fit one more.

“Mama,” Maxi grinned as she entered the room. He was already seated with his grandmother, but they both rose as she stepped in. 

“Maximilian, we’ve discussed this before. It isn’t proper for you to call out to your mother in such a way,” Francesca’s mother scolded the lad.

“Oh, Mother, do not reprimand him for expressing happiness in my presence,” Francesca pouted.

Her mother, Mercina Agoston, eyed her and Francesca realized her mistake in drawing her mother’s attention. She pretended as if everything were normal and motioned for her guest to sit, giving up her seat for the girl. A servant had wisely fetched another chair as soon as the Duchess entered with the girl on her arm. Francesca sat once she was certain the girl was secure. 

“Lunch is usually a light affair,” Francesca said to the girl, who nodded. Francesca smiled impishly. “I swear I shall get a word or two out of you before the day is done.” The girl was predictably silent.

“Mama, who is our guest?” Maxi inquired.

“Yes, who is our guest?” Mercina arched a dark eyebrow, brushing imaginary dust from her dark blue gown.

Francesca shrugged. “I’m not entirely sure. She is just our guest.”

“And how did you come across our guest?” Mercina asked, leaning forward with great interest.

“I shall tell all later, Mother. Right now, I’d like to enjoy lunch with my son and find out about his life since I last saw him,” Francesca replied.

That was more than enough to get Maxi going. He went on and on about riding lessons, his music lessons, and his language lessons. Francesca was right there with him, feeding off of his enthusiasm. They spoke through the whole meal. 

“So, Mama, are we going to play together?” Maxi requested.

“Yes, but first let me show our guest to her room. She’s probably very tired,” Francesca replied.

The girl did not say anything, but her eyes were drooped and the lines underneath suggested that she needed rest. She followed Francesca as the Duchess rose. They walked silently through the palace until they came to a pair of doors.

“This will be your bedroom for as long as you like,” Francesca said, pushing the doors opened.

The girl gasped as soon as the full room was in view. Her eyes were wide and her mouth open as she stepped inside. Francesca stopped in behind her.

“If this is not to your liking there are many other bedrooms and apartments to try,” Francesca said, even though she was sure that was not the problem.

The girl turned around and those exhausted gray eyes seemed to shine. “This room is bigger than my old house. I’ve never had anything of my own.”

Francesca smiled. “Well, this room and the connected rooms are yours for as long as you decide to stay. You’re more than welcomed to remain here, as long as you tell me your name.”

The girl was silent for a long while, just studying the Duchess. “My name is whatever you want it to be.”

Francesca shook her head. “No, I will not name you. I barely named my son. Naming you implies I own you and I don’t believe that. You’re not my Pet. You are a person with choices.”

“I choose to give myself to you for now. So, my name or at least what you call me is up to you.”

The Duchess was not expecting this, especially from a girl who had barely spoken since they met. But, looking at her now, those gray eyes lacked something that had been there only this morning. The girl’s fear was gone and that feral wildness was gone.

“I will call you Gray because of your eyes and how they have changed until you tell your real name,” Francesca decided.

“Then Gray is my real name.”

“We’ll see. Now, I’ll leave you to get used to the space and have a servant fetch you for dinner. Take your time with everything.” 

The girl – Gray – nodded. Francesca stepped out and figured that she had a new member her household. Unfortunately, she would have to explain this member and she would start with her mother and son.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Francesca has to take care of Gray, who has some trouble adjusting.


	4. To Be Human

4: To Be Human

Reva, now Gray, looked around the room that was now hers, if the Duchess was to be believed. The woman had certainly been more than kind to her since they met. She honestly could not remember what possessed her to wander onto the road, but she suspected that she had been delirious with hunger pains. The woods seemed to run dry on most things edible. She was not sure how long she had been out there, but she had not found much to dine on in that time. She had not eaten more than a handful of berries that had made her rather sick a couple of days before she found herself somehow on a road. Her carelessness had almost cost her the only thing that she had left, not that she felt her life was worth much of anything now. She had been sold and bought twice over, like the flour that she once peddled. Beyond that, she had been used in ways that she would like to forget and Francesca’s carriage almost trampled her.

She remembered lying in the road, thinking that dying might not be so bad, especially since she could hardly move. If the horses did not kill her, eventually she would be found and dragged back to the last place that she wanted to be. So, maybe death was the best thing, but the horses stopped before she could find out. She had feared that they were Hunters at first; men that tracked down run away Pets. Leo had told her all about them when he was not defiling her, making sure she understood that there was no way for her to escape. Even if she managed to get away, there would always be someone looking for her, trying to make money off of her. 

When the woman exited the carriage, she knew that they were not Hunters. Francesca looked way too elegant to be a Hunter. The way that she moved was nothing like the monsters that Leo had described. There was something warm about her that lured Gray into the carriage more than food, but so far it seemed to be the best decision that she had made in her life.

She explored the rooms that were now hers. Francesca had left her in the bedroom, but there were a few other doorways that let her know there were at least three other rooms to look at. The bedroom was bigger than the mill cottage that she once lived in. The walls were decorated an aqua with white trim. There was something rich about the color, as if it shined. She wondered how such a thing was done.

The bed was in the middle of the back wall. It was tucked in an alcove and draped with beautiful teal curtains and white columns. There were chairs and a small table, in case she had guests, she assumed. They looked as if they were made of ivory and she could hardly think to touch them with her filthy hands. There were several couches in the room, too. She was not even sure how to process the blue and white decorations that looked so rich and vibrant that she thought her eyes might be playing tricks on her. The crystal chandler was beyond her and just looking at it made her think the room was spinning.

She shook her head to take away the dizzy feeling and her eyes fell on other items in the room. To the right of the bed was a teal and gold chest of drawers. Adjacent to that was a vanity set. There was a fire place and a pair of massive windows that seemed to go on forever, just like the ceiling. Upon close inspection one of the windows was actually a door that led out unto a terrace that was decked with lovely flowers, a table with chairs, and a chaise lounge. She moved to escape the room before she was overwhelmed by the luxury. 

The other rooms were tiny in comparison, but they seemed very intimate, like the room that she and the Duchess’ family had lunch in. One was painted to look like the forest. They were all rather empty, except for one that housed a private bath, but she had no plans to use them. Even the bedroom seemed too big for her and she had no idea what she would do with the space. It was not like she owned anything or could own anything considering her status.

She was about to leave “her rooms” to see how much freedom Francesca really was going to give her, but she happened by the vanity. She saw her face for the first time in a long time and it caused her to gasp. Limping, she practically charged the mirror.

Without thought, her hands went to her face. She knew that they had marked her, but this was more that that. She looked like some kind of wild cat, cheeks sprinkled with those awful, agonizing tattoos. Panting, she touched several of them with her fingertips, flinching as she remembered the pain of the needle. Sweat dotted her forehead as her own screams echoed in her head. Flashes went through her mind of what those men had done to her and her body trembled.

Tilting her head, she looked at her ears. She had been deformed, ears cut to form sharp points, like an elf. She traced each ear with shaking fingers and nearly vomited, but somehow managed to keep her food down. Her hair dangled with her head at an angle and she shook more as she noticed the length and the color. She could not find her eye scar through the black tattoos around her eye. She barely recognized herself. Tears came before she realized it. She collapsed into a nearby chair and wept.

-8-8-8-8-

Francesca met up with her son and mother again after leaving Gray to get accustomed to her rooms. Maxi wanted to show his mother what he had done in the months that she had been gone. He started with paintings that were with her own in the sunroom. He had written her many letters while she had been gone, which kept her up-to-date with his projects, but reading about art would never compare to seeing it. She hoped that he had improved somewhat, but she doubted it. She did not care, though. If he was happy with his work, then she was happy with his work.

“You have to see everything. I made them for you because I knew you’d want to see nice things when you returned,” Maxi explained, holding his mother’s hand. He led her and his grandmother to the back of the room. There were chairs waiting.

“I’m sure you’ll have wonderful pieces to show,” Francesca replied with a smile as she sat down. Her mother did the same. They crossed their legs at the same time in the exact same manner, which drew giggles from the boy.

“I have several. I’ll show you each new one that you haven’t seen yet. You’ll love them!” he proclaimed, as if that was all she could do. Honestly, she was sure that it was all he could do. 

She only smiled. He rushed off, moving a covered canvas in front of them. It was one of her paintings that she would never finish. He was only trying to block their view of whatever it was he was doing. He quickly trotted back out with a painting that she was sure was a dragon, but it looked like a forest with clouds coming out of it.

“He has his father’s artistic ability,” Mercina commented with a chuckle. Meanwhile, Maxi went into explaining the picture along with telling a story that he made up with it.

Francesca did not dispute that. “He’s only seven, Mother.” There was always time for him to improve. Unfortunately, his bloodline did suggest that he would always be a horrible painter, unless he took after her or he practiced much more often.

“Yes, but that doesn’t stop him from having his father’s artistic ability. But, I’m sure you delight in that. Not only does he look like Maximilian, but he has his painting ability. Thankfully, he doesn’t ride a horse like Maximilian.”

“Mother!” Francesca gasped and gave her mother a stricken gaze. Her heart practically leaped out of her chest, only remaining where it belonged because she put her hand over it.

Mercina held up a hand. “Forgive me, darling. That was uncalled for. How about you tell me about this Pet that you’ve brought home. You’re completely against the practice and yet you bought a Pet, which was not cheap according to Renne.”

“I have not bankrupted the province with the purchase. I came across her in the woods. She had gone feral. I couldn’t leave her there, but I couldn’t return her to that horrid skin-dealer Camillo. What was left to do?” Francesca shrugged.

“Well, now what will you do with a Pet? You do realize people will talk and other nobles will find out. They will charge you with hypocrisy.”

The Duchess scoffed. “And then what, shun me more? I have no worries about their opinions. I am more concerned with Gray.”

“Gray? Is that her name or the designation that you have given her?”

“She refuses to tell me her name, but that does not mean I consider her a Pet. She is a guest.”

Mercina scoffed. “Don’t be naïve, darling, it doesn’t become you. She will always be a Pet thanks to those marks.”

Francesca did not argue the truth. She suspected Gray knew that as it explained why she stayed. She wondered if Gray knew what Pets went through in most households. They certainly did not get their own master suites most of the time. Her thoughts were disturbed by Maxi. 

“You see this one, Mama? I painted it from your picture,” he explained, holding up a canvas that was almost the same size as him. The painting seemed to be a landscape, which was all Francesca painted, but it was hard to tell anything beyond that.

“What picture was that, Maxi?” she asked with a patient smile, leaning forward a little to show her keen interest.

“That one that you hung up!” He pointed to the wall where her painting sat on the wall. It was a simple scene by the river, looking into the forest.

Francesca smiled and beckoned her boy to her with open arms. Maxi practically leaped on her, even though it was very improper. She only laughed as her mother glared at them both. Maxi settled against his mother, not even paying Mercina any mind to know he had done something she disapproved of.

“I’ve never told you, but I painted that for your papa. It was a gift to let him know how much I appreciate all the time he spent with me. He used to take me to the same place on the river for a picnic almost every week,” Francesca explained.

The child’s eyes were wide, drinking in every word about his father. “Will you take me there, Mama? Will you take me and show me everything that he showed you?” 

“Of course, I will, sweetheart. I believe you’ll like it. We’ll have a picnic, just like me and your papa.”

“Okay. Will Grandmother and your new friend be able to come to?” he inquired with a grin. He was always a firm believer in the more the merrier. She was always amazed that he never once tried to monopolize her time.

Francesca had to hold in a laugh. She did not even bother to glance at her mother to know the answer to that. Her mother barely liked walking on grass, so there was no way that she would deign to sit on it and eat on it. She was fairly certain if her mother could demolish the whole forest, she would.

“If they want to join us, they may,” Francesca told Maxi.

“They should join us. We’ll have a very good time and you can tell me stories about what you and Papa used to do.”

“I would certainly enjoy that, my darling. We will have to do it soon, won’t we?”

He nodded. “Do you want to hear me play my flute now?”

She chuckled. “Yes, please.”

He hopped off of her lap and darted off to go get his instrument. The Duchess smiled as she watched him leave. Her mother laughed a bit, too. 

“That he gets from you,” Mercina said.

“His musical talent?” Francesca asked. She knew that he was a much better musician then painter.

“No, his ability to jump topics in conversations. You’d drive your father utterly mad with it.” 

“Good. Someone needed to return the favor.”

Mercina did not respond to that. Francesca was not sure why, but her mother refused to badmouth her father to her. There was certainly no love lost between any of them. It was not like her mother could lower her opinion of the man. But, then again, it would not be proper for a woman to denounce her husband and Mercina was still technically married to the man. Beyond that, it was even worse to condemn a man to his child and her mother was nothing if not proper.

Maxi returned with his flute and began a recital, taking Francesca’s mind off of her father, which she was thankful for. He probably went through every composition that he knew before Francesca sent for her violin. She began playing with him and he grinned at her.

“You’ve gotten so much better,” she congratulated him.

“I’ve been practicing,” he seemed to boast.

“Very good. Practice is the only way to master anything.”

Maxi preened from the praise, as he often did. They played until dinnertime. They returned to the same room where they had lunch. The food was already set out. When they sat down, Francesca sent a servant to fetch Gray because that girl could not afford to miss any meals. The servant returned alone.

“Forgive me, my Lady, but your guest did not answer her door. I was unsure if I should enter without permission to see if she was still in there,” the servant explained. 

“It’s fine. Thank you,” Francesca dismissed the servant.

“So, Mama, what are you going to do about your guest?” Maxi asked with childish curiosity.

“I’ll handle it and you will address our guest as Miss Gray,” Francesca informed with a smile, reaching over and caressing his cheek for no reason beyond wanting to touch him.

“Yes, Mama.” He focused on his food briefly. “We sounded very good playing together, Mama. We should play together often now that you’re home.”

“Yes, we will,” she promised. Maxi continued talking and while she chimed in at the appropriate moments, her mind was elsewhere. She could not help wondering what would keep Gray from a meal that she could ill afford to miss.

“Mama, are you all right?” Maxi asked with a frown wrinkling his forehead.

“Yes, of course I am. Why do you ask?”

“Because the boy’s practically talking to himself, darling. The only time he goes this long without you chiming in for long periods of time is when you’re not here,” her mother remarked.

Francesca blushed and bowed her head briefly toward her son. “Forgive me, Maxi.”

“It’s all right, Mama. You’re worried about Miss Gray. Perhaps you should go see her and make sure she’s all right,” he suggested with a cherubic smile.

“Such a sweet boy. Thank you. I am worried about Miss Gray. She was very ill when we first met and I fear that she may still be ill,” Francesca informed them.

“Then by all means, go make sure the poor creature is still alive,” Mercina replied, shooing the Duchess away from the table.

“Excuse me,” Francesca said before rushing off. 

Francesca practically ran to Gray’s room, ignoring the sound of her shoes echoing through the empty halls. She tried to assure herself that everything was fine. After all, the doctor had not detected any life threatening ailments in Gray, but that did not stop her mind from running wild. She imagined venomous bites from creatures in the woods causing Gray to fall dead within her room, or fatigue finally setting in and the girl passing out, hitting the floor and cracking her skull open. She knocked as soon as she got to the door, but just like her servant, she got no answer. Unlike her servant, she was not stopped by that. The door was not locked, so she cracked it slightly and poked her head inside.

“Gray,” she called. There was no answer. She had to take a deep breath to remain calm, even though her chest tightened and her heartbeat quickened. “Gray, are you all right? You’re missing dinner, which we both know is against doctor’s orders. Gray.”

Since there was no answer, Francesca pushed the door opened more. _She might need help. I pray that she is unharmed and merely resting_. She saw Gray sitting at her vanity, shards of glass around her. Upon closer inspection, the mirror was smashed. Gray was sobbing into her arms, leaning on the surface of the vanity. There was blood dripping down onto the floor, originating from underneath Gray’s arms. Francesca moved without hesitation.

“Gray, what’s wrong?” Francesca asked, trying to embrace Gray, wanting to bring her comfort or reassure her that everything would be fine.

The girl jumped and tore away from the Duchess. The chair that she had been in fell over and she had that wild look in her eyes again and a sneer tugging at her lip. Francesca stayed right where she was, making sure to stay calm and collected.

“Gray, it’s all right. Whatever it is,” Francesca tried to assure her.

“I’m an animal! They made me an animal!” Gray roared, throwing her arms out and blood flew from her hands. Her voice was raw and low despite the fact that she was screaming at the top of her lungs. 

“No, you are not an animal. They can’t do that. They can desecrate your body, but your humanity is your own! They can’t take that from you,” Francesca argued.

“They have! Look at me! I can’t go back to my life! I can’t have any life looking like this! Everyone will know what I am! What the hell am I supposed to do with spots on my face!”

Francesca had to fight to keep a frown off of her face. “Live. You’re supposed to live. They didn’t kill you.”

“I wish they had! I wish they had taken a sword and gutted me! I wish they had taken a pistol and shot me in the head! I wish they had slit my throat with a rusty, jagged dagger! It would have been better if they left me dying in a ditch!”

There was no holding the frown back now and she pointed at the younger woman with a tense arm. “Do not speak that way! You have your life. You can still go on to do great things. Yes, they have ravaged your face, but you are still yourself, still capable. If you can consider yourself an animal now, you might as well return to the Pet Shop and allow that bastard Camillo to sell you to the highest bidder. You might as well be someone’s Pet and I know that’s not what you want.”

A blaze ignited in already feral eyes. “I am someone’s Pet!”

Francesca took steps closer and made sure to keep her voice even. “You are not. You hold all of your paperwork and you can walk out of here at any time. No Pet can claim that.” 

“Oh, lucky me! I can leave and do what? Go on with my life? Look at my face! Look at my ears! I don’t even know who the hell this person is!” Tears gathered and Gray coughed.

Braver steps still and Francesca was now right in her space. Gray did not seem to notice, eyes unfocused and blinded by tears. Francesca gathered her in her arms and Gray let out a guttural sob, collapsing against the taller Duchess, causing them both to fall to the floor. Francesca just held on as the younger woman clutched her so tightly that she could feel the nails biting into her skin through her clothing.

“I don’t know what to do! I don’t know what I’m going to do!” Gray cried.

“You don’t need to know yet. You can take your time and heal first. Calm down. Get your bearings and settle. Once you’ve settled, then you can figure out what you’re going to do. You don’t need to figure it all out at once.”

Gray did not respond, her body quivering with her sobs. Francesca held her tighter. They sat there for an undetermined amount of time. Eventually, Francesca gently picked up one of Gray’s hand, noting the cuts that more than likely came for punching the mirror, probably more than once if the shattered shards meant anything. She ran her finger lightly over an undamaged area of her hand. She felt Gray quiet against her.

“I know it seems bleak now, but it will get better,” Francesca promised softly. Well, as softly as her scratchy voice allowed. 

“How do you know?” Gray inquired with a sniffle.

“That’s how life works.” 

“Maybe that’s how the charmed life of a noble works.” 

At any other time, Francesca would have taken offense to that. Hardship did not know status in her opinion. But, she glanced over because the person in her arms did not need a lecture. She needed hope.

“My life has not been charmed from what I can tell. I acknowledge having more material possessions than most, but life has had its dark moments, times when I wanted to crawl into bed and never get out, times when I wanted to tuck myself into a little ball and pretend the whole world didn’t exist, times when I just wanted to die and leave it all behind. But, I pulled through and you can do the same.”

“How?” Gray’s voice was barely a whisper, croaking out of her throat like the mating call of a toad.

“First off, we clean up your hands. Then, you eat a wonderful meal, take a hot, relaxing bath, and get a good night’s sleep. You wake up tomorrow and go through the basics and you do that every day until you can do a little more, all right?” 

Gray only nodded, but Francesca was certain that she got through to the girl. Gray slowly managed to get to her feet. Francesca called for the doctor and also for dinner. She ordered a hot bath for Gray once she was done with her meal.

“Do you require me to stay the evening?” Francesca asked as Gray sat down to eat her dinner. Gray did not seem to hear, focused on all of the food before her. “Gray, do you require me?” she repeated, leaning down to say it into the younger woman’s ear.

“Huh?” Noteworthy eyes glanced up at her. There was a storm of emotion still going on beyond those eyes, but nothing like what happened earlier. She could not appear more troubled if she tried.

“What’s the matter? Is the food not to your liking?”

“No, I’ve actually never seen anything so richly prepared before.” 

“Then what is it?” _Why isn’t she eating? Benke has already told her several times that she needs to eat_.

Gray scratched her forehead. “I’ve never had such a meal before. Is all of this really for me?”

“Yes, all of it is for you. Eat what you can and don’t worry about the rest. You’ll have a nice warm bath after that. It will help you relax, which you need to do in order to get healthy. Your body needs time to repair itself. The servants will know what to do with your bandages and such. Do you require me for anything else?”

Gray shook her head. “No, thank you for all of your kindness.” 

Francesca smirked. _It’s nice to see she has some manners and this isn’t all for naught_. “It’s always nice for someone to appreciate my strange manner. Goodnight, Gray. I hope that you have a pleasant sleep and can join us for breakfast.”

There was just a nod as the Duchess exited the room. She hoped that they had averted a crisis, but to be sure she would have a trusted servant keep a close eye on her guest and let all the others know to watch her should they wander into their line of vision. She hoped that Gray would be able to move forward. She truly believed that life did get better after some sour spots.

-8-8-8-8-

Gray was not surprised that her stomach knotted after a few bites of food. The meal was too rich for her, but she did need to eat. She filled herself on bread, fruit, and cheese. She figured things were best that way.

“No reason to get used to food that I’m not likely to have again,” Gray muttered, wringing her hands together for lack of a better thing to do. 

She was not sure how, but she would get out of here and pick up the pieces of her life. Of course, as soon as that thought went through her mind, her hand went to her face, touching one of her spots. She pulled her hand away as if it burned just as a servant entered from an adjacent room.

“Would you like me to draw your bath now, Miss?” the attendant inquired. 

She was an attractive little thing with waves of curly blonde hair and perfect, melon-sized breasts. Her creamy skin fit her perfectly and she had bright, pleasant green eyes. Not too long ago, Gray would have made it her mission to get the girl in bed, but she could not even imagine that. _Why would anyone want to be with a freak like me?_ Not that she really wanted to be with anyone ever again, even if she controlled the whole session. Her skin crawled at the thought of someone touching her in any remotely sensual or sexual way.

“I think I’m just gonna go to bed,” Gray said.

“Miss, please. My Lady was very clear that you were to have a bath and Doctor Benke left medicinal herbs that should be used in bath water. It will help, Miss,” the servant replied, politely insisting from what the so-called guest could tell.

Gray sighed. “All right. But, call me Gray, not miss.”

The servant smiled. “Sorry, Miss, but that wouldn’t be proper. You are a guest of the House and a friend to my Lady. I respectfully call you by a title. But, if it makes you more comfortable, I am Salvia. It is safe to assume that My Lady will have me serving you from now on. Shall we get along?” she requested with an impish smile. 

A tired sigh escaped Gray. “I guess.”

Salvia giggled and disappeared back into the neighboring room briefly. “Miss, you may come in whenever you’re ready.”

Gray slowly rose to her feet and limped over to the room. She had been in there earlier, but had not been very sure of what to make it. It was oddly decorated with ocean scenes on the wall. What she had thought was a depression in the floor was actually the bath and she had not noticed it was set up on a platform, where she could see the distinct dance of flames. It put the public bath near her home to shame. 

“It’s heated, but not hot, Miss. If you need it warmer, I can do that,” Salvia reported.

“Uh … this is fine,” Gray said, even though she had not felt the temperature of the water.

“Do you need anything?” 

“Privacy would be appreciated.”

“Yes, Miss.” She bowed, but giggled as she stepped out. “I’ll be right outside the door.”

Gray waited until the servant stepped out of view, but did not close the door. While she did not want Salvia to see her body, she did want information about her hostess and new surroundings. She took off the simple gown that Francesca had given her and then sank into the hot bath water, making sure not to get her bandaged ankle wet. A relaxed, relieved sigh escaped her lips before she even realized it. _This does feel good_.

Her eyes drifted shut as she settled, but then opened as she felt something floating in the water. There were flower petals in the water and what appeared to be little leaves. She was not sure why, but she suspected it had to with the medicine Salvia mentioned. 

“Is everything to your liking, Miss?” Salvia called.

“Yes, everything’s fine,” Gray answered.

“Do you need anything?” 

“No.”

“Shall I scrub you now or would you like to wait a few minutes?” 

Gray actually yelped. “You don’t have to.” 

“I do. The Duchess requested it.”

Gray snorted. “Don’t you mean ordered?”

“Well, yes, but my Lady has a way about her that always makes it seem like she’s politely asking. Some days, I think she believes that she is asking.” 

“So … she’s really nice?” She suspected it was an act. She could not see why Francesca would be nice to her. It was probably just a way to get her to submit to being a Pet, which was not going to happen. She was no one’s Pet, even if the person was a sexy duchess.

“My Lady is wonderful. You’ll see it as her guest. She will treat you right.” 

“She told you I was her guest?” Gray asked.

“Of course! She made sure the staff all knew. She only wants to help you, Miss. Please, give my Lady a chance. She’s very kind and only wants to help.”

Gray was silent, taking in those simple words. She had not seen any signs of Francesca being less than what Salvia said. _Somehow, things might be okay_. _But, I’ve thought that before and look where I ended up. I can’t let my guard down_.

“Can you tell me about the Duchess?” Gray requested. 

“I dislike discussing my Lady in such a manner. You’ll find out more about her as you stay here. She is a gem.”

Gray nodded, forgetting that Salvia could not see her. Despite her current problems and the fact that she was second-guessing herself, she believed that she had made the right decision to stay. It spoke volumes that Salvia did not want to gossip about the Duchess and her tone was fond as she did say something.

“Miss?” Salvia called, taking Gray away from her thoughts. 

“Yeah?”

“I should wash you now. You should not stay in there for much longer.” 

“You don’t have to.”

Salvia entered with an impish smile. “I already told you that I do.”

Gray tried to hide under the water, but that did not work because Salvia came right up on her. The servant giggled a bit, as if she knew that Gray was trying to hide. The laughter stopped when she noted Gray’s leg sticking out of the bath. 

“Oh, Miss, you can take the bandage off. The bath will help your ankle. The doctor said as much,” Salvia explained.

“He didn’t say it to me,” Gray grumbled.

“Forgive the doctor. He tends to talk to the person of highest rank and I’m guessing he has yet to register that as a guest you outrank us all,” the servant declared with a laugh.

Gray was skeptical on that, but did not say anything. Salvia unwrapped her bandage for her and she put her ankle into the bath. Salvia then stepped away. Gray turned to make sure she watched the servant carefully, just in case.

Salvia went to a bench, holding various items. The servant picked up a cloth, a small bar of soap, and a jar. She poured the contents of the jar into the cloth and then lathered up the soap.

Gray was tense and almost jumped out of her skin when Salvia first touched her. But, Salvia was very tender and took great care with Gray’s body. Best of all, she did not say anything about Gray’s spots. 

“I’ll dry you,” Salvia said.

“I can handle that one,” Gray insisted. She did not want anymore contact with the other woman, even if she was gentle and kind about it. 

Salvia did not argue that time and helped Gray out of the bath before handing her a towel. The towel was so fluffy and soft that Gray felt ashamed to be using it. It clearly was not made for someone like her. While Gray busied herself with drying, Salvia grabbed a robe and wrapped her in it. Gray turned to see the servant, but as soon as the robe was in place, Salvia was walking out of the door.

“I’m sure my Lady had night clothes delivered to you. We should see what would suit you best,” Salvia practically chirped. 

Gray was not as excited about clothing, but she had no desire to stay in a robe all night. Although, she had to admit that the robe was better than any of her old tunics. The sun had gone down and the bedroom was bathed in candlelight. Several pieces of clothing were laid out on the bed. She grabbed a short smock and loose pants, wanting something that would cover her legs completely and not accidentally show the marks on her skin. 

“You sure you want that? This dressing gown is so much better, Miss,” Salvia argued, holding up a melon-colored, light gown.

“I’m fine with this,” Gray stated, patting down the pajamas. The material was soft, much better than anything her mother had ever made.

“But…” Salvia sighed. “Allow me to rewrap your ankle.” She moved to do it before Gray could properly protest, although she doubted it would do any good. Salvia wrapped her ankle with almost the same efficiency as the doctor had. “All right, Miss. Do you require me for anything else?” she asked when the task was done.

Gray blinked for a moment and her mind replayed Francesca saying those exact same words not too long ago. It was so odd. _Why are they being so nice to me? Girls I’ve laid aren’t even this nice to me_ _._ “I’m fine. I’m going to go to sleep.” 

“Goodnight, Miss. If you require help at any time in the night, pull the rope by your bed. A servant will answer post haste,” Salvia explained.

“Thank you. Goodnight.”

Salvia unnecessarily pulled back the midnight blue covers on the bed and moved all of the clothing. She also blew out the nearby candles. Then, she was gone.

Gray shook her head and lay down in bed. Everything about it was luxurious and she imagined that sleeping on a cloud could not be better. That might have had something to do with the fact that she had been sleeping naked in a stable recently, but she doubted. The pillows and mattress were so downy that she thought she might sink through them. She drifted to sleep, only to be haunted by flashes of her Taming.

Gasping, she woke in a cold sweat and practically leaped out of bed. Panting, she ran a hand through her hair, which was longer than she liked. The length of her hair, even the color, had been changed during her Taming. She had lost control of everything. She suddenly began scratching at her skin, trying to take away the spots. She paced the room while scratching, but suddenly felt trapped, even in such a large space. She fled the room, not even thinking about how, yes, it was possible for her to just leave.

She ended roaming the halls, not realizing she was troubling her ankle, scratching and jumping at shadows. Her teeth chattered as she tried to escape phantoms, seeking her body and wanting to put her back in chains. Only when the sun rose did the shadows vanish and did she realize that she was lost in unknown halls.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Francesca searches for Gray. Gray “allows” Francesca to take care of her.


	5. Settling In

5: Settling In

Francesca sat with her family for breakfast. They were in their usual small, intimate room. She enjoyed the closeness and her mother had grown used to it. Maxi did not know any different, but he knew from having company that most meals should be taken in the proper dining hall. She wondered what Maxi would do when he was older and had a family of is own. She shook that away, as she realized someone was missing.

The Duchess beckoned a servant to fetch Gray for the meal. The servant returned empty-handed, explaining that there was no answer in the room. Francesca arched an eyebrow and moved to get up, but her mother patted her hand.

“Francesca, finish your meal with us before you run off to check on a girl that might only be sleeping in,” Mercina requested, giving her daughter’s hand a squeeze.

Francesca was about to argue, making it as far as opening her mouth, but Maxi grinned at her. “I want to come with you to see our guest,” he proclaimed.

She smiled softly at him. “Well, first, we must eat breakfast. We should be at our best when we greet our guest.”

Maxi nodded eagerly. “Yes, ma’am. I want to show Miss Gray my best side. I’ll show her all my favorite things and we’ll be good friends.” He grinned, looking like the excited child he was.

“I wish you luck, my boy. I, too, will try to be a good friend to Miss Gray.”

“Do you think she paints? We could all go to the sun room and paint or maybe play instruments or ride together or…”

Francesca held her hand up and halted his words. “Maxi, sweetheart, slow down. I’m not sure if Miss Gray will be up to a lot of activity yet. She has a serious injury to her ankle, which needs time to heal, as well as other ailments that require her to rest.”

Maxi nodded. “But, we’ll ride together, right, Mama?” Hope glimmered in his eyes as he pointed to himself and then to her.

“Of course, we will. We have to do it before winter sets in,” Francesca said. While it did not get extremely cold, she did not like keeping him outside for long periods of time. Like any mother, she always assumed he would get sick.

“Yes, I’ve made sure to keep my horse in top condition. He’ll ride circles around Sage,” Maxi boasted.

“I’m sure Sage would be proud of his offspring being able to do such an incredible feat,” Francesca replied with a smile. Her favorite horse had sired her son’s favorite.

Maxi grinned and continued on about his horse throughout breakfast. Francesca encouraged him with a million and one questions. She winked at her mother, who shook her head.

“You’re way too complaisant with him,” Mercina scolded her.  

Francesca smiled in response. Her mother disapproved of her parenting style, but not enough to really to do more than reprimand Francesca about it. She supposed it was more to keep up an image than anything else. Mercina had a similar parenting style in the sense that she had always listened to Francesca, even when they were apart and Francesca was rambling in a letter. There had been a period when Mercina had not been able to be around her, hovering, so she assumed that gave her mother some guilt. But, eventually they were reunited and yet to separate for a long time since. While she never told her mother, she had appreciated the attention and that was why she did such a thing with Maxi.

“Grandmother, will you come with us when we go to see the guest?” Maxi inquired, dropping his train of thoughts about horses instantly.

Mercina shook her head. “No, my darling, I will not. I have other things to do and honestly your mother does, too.” She gave Francesca a look.

The Duchess smiled. “Mother, I never have other things to do when guests are involved. It is quite bad manners.”

“You’ve said so, Grandmother,” Maxi agreed. 

Francesca could not help chuckling a bit when her mother stiffened. It had to sting just a little to have the little boy throw her words back at her so accurately. Mercina was a good sport about it, smiling at the child and nodding before returning to her breakfast. Francesca and Maxi did the same. With breakfast done, the Duchess and her son went to check on their guest. As the servant reported, knocks went unanswered.

“Gray?” Francesca called, easing the door open. Her little boy’s eyes went wide as the ocean they were colored after. She would have laughed at his expression if only the situation were different.

“Mama, that’s bad manners!” he hissed.

“I know, but it’s all right when you have to check on a person to make sure the person is all right. Miss Gray was injured and I want to make sure those injuries aren’t bothering her,” Francesca explained with a slight smile.

Maxi grinned that impish smile of his that let her know he was just happy to be involved in something naughty. She called for Gray again, but was answered by silence. She pushed the door open more and found the bedroom empty. Her brow wrinkled as she moved into the room, searching for her guest.

“Gray?” Francesca wondered where the young woman could have gotten too so early in the morning, especially on an empty stomach and a bad ankle.

“Mama, I don’t think she’s here,” Maxi pointed out the obvious.

“I fear you may be right, my boy, but that begs the question of her location,” Francesca replied. Leaving the room, she called for servants immediately. “I need every available person searching for Miss Gray, our guest, please,” she informed them. “Tell anyone that you come across the same. Please, look hard. She is injured and she should be resting.”

The servants all scurried away. Salvia was about to join them, but Francesca held her back. She bowed slightly to the Duchess before giving her complete attention.

“How was our guest last night, Salvia?” the Duchess inquired, cocoa eyes staring into Salvia, as if trying to under cover her secrets.

“She seemed fine, a little shy, my Lady. I bathed her as you requested and put her to bed. Nothing unusual,” Salvia reported.

Francesca nodded. “All right. Once we discover her, please, keep a closer eye on her.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Salvia bowed again before leaving to join the search. Francesca and Maxi did the same. 

-8-8-8-8-

“Miss Gray! Miss Gray!” voices called.

Gray was awakened by the sound of her new title and name. Her eyes shot open and she jumped up, almost cracking her skull on what she thought was a very short roof. Moving to stand up, she noticed that she was under some kind of seat. She climbed to her feet too quickly and winced as her ankle reminded her all was not well. She almost tumbled over, but Salvia caught her.

“Forgive me taking such liberties, Miss,” the servant apologized as she tucked herself underneath Gray.

The injured woman simply shook her head. She would not be able to stand, let alone walk if Salvia was not supporting her right now. In fact, she struggled to support herself against Salvia. _Perhaps spending the night roaming the halls wasn’t the smartest thing I’ve done_.

“My Lady has been searching for you, Miss. She’ll be worried for your health and comfort once she learns you were asleep on a bench,” Salvia reported, clutching onto Gray to make sure she did not drop the injured woman. “Shall we return to your rooms?”

Gray sighed. It was not like she had anywhere else to go. “Sure.”

“Tell me if I hurt you,” Salvia said, earning a nod from the guest.

The pair returned to Gray’s rooms and Gray was not surprised to see Francesca sitting in the room. She looked elegant as always, almost regal in stature, holding her head just right and sitting with her long legs crossed at the ankle. Another lifetime ago, Gray thought about what she would have done if she saw such a beauty anywhere in her path, but that was before the spots, before the mutilated ears, before her hair was mangled, and before her spirit lay in ruins in a filthy barn. The thought made her scowl and then she shook it off.

With those thoughts gone, Gray noticed someone else in the room. Now, it was a bit of a surprise that her son was there, but the Duchess whispered something to the boy that sent him running off. He smiled at her while passing by.

“I do hope you’re all right,” the child said before exiting the room. Salvia smiled, but the boy was gone before Gray could say anything back to him.

“Will the bed be fine, Miss?” Salvia asked Gray. 

Gray nodded slightly. “Yeah, thanks for the help.”

“Oh, the pleasure is all mine,” Salvia commented with a smile that bordered on flirtatious, but did not quite hit the mark.

“Yeah, thanks anyway,” the injured female replied as they slowly made their way to the bed. Francesca silently watched them.

“Do you require me for anything else?” Salvia inquired as she gently placed Gray down on the bed. Gray shook her head.

“Bring her some breakfast, please, Salvia,” Francesca ordered.

“Yes, my Lady.” Salvia bowed and disappeared from the room.

Francesca turned her attention to Gray as she rose to her feet. Even the way that she stood up seemed queenly. She’s at the wrong rung of the status ladder. A sweep of her chocolate eyes made her seem concerned, but Gray ignored that. After all, there was a small chance that Francesca was simply concerned over almost losing a Pet that cost a fortune. But, she doubted that.

“Servants inform me that you were sleeping on a bench outside. Did you rise early and fall asleep there by accident?” Francesca inquired calmly. Her voice, still as scratchy and low as before, made her seem slightly upset, but her eyes did not convey that.

“No,” Gray simply answered.

Francesca arched an eyebrow, but nodded. “Are the rooms not to your liking?”

“They’re fine,” Gray grunted.

“Have I offended you?”

Gray growled, but shook her head. “No. It’s … it’s just me. I’m…” She shook her head, not sure what to say or how to explain herself. If she were honest with herself, she had no idea what her issue was considering that running into Francesca was the best thing to happen to her in a long time.

She doubted that Francesca would be able to understand, even if she could explain. After all, Francesca did not know what it was like to have her humanity torn from her, to have shadows haunt her. She doubted that she would ever be the same or that she would ever be all right. Glancing down at her hand, she noticed it was trembling.

The Duchess seemed to glide over the bed. She reached out and softly stroked Gray’s cheek before pulling away. The simple, fleeting gesture settled something inside of Gray and her hand stopped shaking.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Francesca asked softly.

Gray shook her head. She could not talk about it. She had no idea how to put it in words. The Duchess did not press the matter and simply went to the vanity for bandages and balm. She lowered herself to the floor and personally changed the bandage on Gray’s ankle and tended to her injuries.

“This appears worse than it was yesterday,” Francesca noticed, examining the younger woman’s ankle.

“You don’t have to.” Gray yanked her foot away.

“It’s no trouble. Let me aid you,” Francesca gently implored.

Gray made a noise that she wanted to be a grunt, but came out as a whimper as the Duchess tenderly pulled her foot back. Gray did not resist. No one had ever been so kind to her, so she could hardly compute why a noblewoman was going so above and beyond for her. _Does she want something from me and if so, what? I don’t understand this woman_.

“You really want me to be your Pet, don’t you?” Gray accused. While that might not be true, she thought she might be able to get the Duchess to somehow tell her what she really wanted.

Francesca chuckled. It was a delicate sound almost lost in the smoke of her voice. It wafted through Gray like a phantom, but lingered on in the air like a flowery perfume. Again, something inside of her settled. She relaxed as the Duchess tended to her.

“If I truly desired a Pet, I doubt I’d choose the feral one from the woods. Miss Gray, you are free to leave at any time. I would not call you Gray if you only told me you name. I have proclaimed you a guest because that’s what you are to me and to my House. I keep no one here, save my son. I’m sorry if I have offended you in some manner, as that was never my intent.”

Gray growled and ripped herself from the bed. “Why the hell are you so damned nice?” she roared as she backed away from the Duchess. _Ah-ha! I can be angry with her from a distance! Now, to tell her what’s on my mind and figure out what’s on her._

Cocoa eyes practically sparkled as they tracked Gray. “Because I was taught to treat others the way I wish to be treated.”

“Even a lowly Pet?” Gray demanded.

“First off, I believe keeping Pets is an abominable practice, which is why I didn’t return you to Master Camillo. Second, I don’t see you as a Pet, I see you as a person, and therefore I will treat you as such. Third, considering the state that you were and still are in I thought you were a person that could use a little extra care in your life. If anything I have said or done is wrong, please, don’t hesitate to let me know.”

Gray growled again, trying to muster some type of righteous indignation and coming up woefully short. Sighing, she knew it was not the Duchess that she was truly angry with. It was the rest of the world that got her hackles up, but nothing about Francesca truly set her on edge. The woman’s whole nature was in her eyes, eyes that looked on Gray with kindness and amusement.

“I’m sorry. You’ve been nothing but nice to me and I’ve repaid that with anger and suspicion,” Gray said, shoulders slumping as she limped her way back to the bed.

“It’s quite all right. You have every reason to be suspicious and angry. You’ve been harmed by cruel people.” 

Gray’s eyes narrowed as she searched Francesca’s face, trying to figure out what the older woman might have known about what happened to her. “How do you know?”

Francesca glanced down briefly. “To tame an animal one has to be hard and sometimes brutal and these are creatures with no thoughts, wills, or dreams of their own. I can only imagine for a person to become how I’ve seen many Pets, the process must be a million times worse.”

Something about the way Francesca spoke made Gray believe she knew more than she was telling. She doubted the Duchess had gone through a Taming, but there was something there. She shook that away because it was unimportant for the moment.

“It doesn’t matter,” Gray said, hoping to dismiss the whole matter.

“It does matter and I’m here if you want to talk about it. I have been told I am a good listener whenever I give someone a chance to get a word in edgewise,” Francesca commented with a small, amused mile. “But, beyond that, just get healthy,” she ordered as she finished up with Gray’s foot.

Gray nodded and for once in her life felt like she should say something, but had no idea what to say. She was saved from that as Salvia entered the room with a tray. The servant smiled at them.

“My Lady, where shall I serve breakfast?” Salvia inquired.

“Our guest shall have her breakfast in bed because she needs to stay off of that ankle,” Francesca answered.

Gray was set to object, but Francesca gave her a stern glare as she actually moved Gray’s legs to the top of the bed. Gray only watched, utterly baffled, as Francesca pulled back covers and moved pillows until somehow Gray was tucked into bed and propped up to eat.

“What just happened?” Gray wondered aloud, looking around her for an answer. Salvia laughed as she sat the tray down for Gray.

“I’m the mother of a seven year old little boy who doesn’t like to stay in bed when he’s injured either,” Francesca explained with a smile.

“You don’t have servants tend to him?” Gray asked, somewhat shocked, but mostly curious.

Salvia laughed again. “My Lady is much too motherly for that!”

Francesca actually blushed. “Thank you for that, Salvia. It was the way I was raised. You see my own mother has yet to leave me be and I’ve been grown for well over ten years now.”

“So, our future Lord will have you shadowing him, too, My Lady?” Salvia remarked. This shocked Gray, but the Duchess’ reaction was even more surprising.

Francesca sighed dramatically, going as far as putting her hand to her forehead. “He’s quite doomed. In fact, I should resume my stalking of the boy before he falsely assumes that he got away from me.” She actually cackled as she left.

“She’s a strange woman,” Gray commented.

“I think the Duchess is just very comfortable with herself and very happy with herself. She comes across as weird to some people,” Salvia said.

“You joked with her and she joked back. I didn’t know nobles did that.”

Salvia shrugged slightly. “They don’t. Don’t do it with her mother. While my Lady has inherited some if her mother’s traits, her mother would never deign to treat a servant in a friendly matter. My Lady is different, though. The little Lord takes after her a great deal, especially in treating everyone equally and fairly.”

Gray nodded. The little that she saw of Maxi, she guessed that his personality was very much like Francesca. He did not look a thing like her, though. Gray assumed her took after his father; she and her siblings looked much more like their father than their mother. But, that begged a question.

“Where’s the Duke?” Gray asked. She had not seen or heard anything about the person who should have been the master of the manor.

“My Lord passed many years ago. If you need more information, you must ask my Lady. He was the love of her life and it is all her business. Now, Miss, you must eat. My Lady will return to check on you and your progress.”

Gray bet that was true, so she began eating her breakfast. Just like lunch and dinner, it was a wide and rich spread, even on her tray. She started with the bread because she did not know what else to eat. She put honey on the bread and then eyed some fruit.

“Eat what you can, Miss. The Duchess won’t hold it against you as long as you eat something,” Salvia assured her. Gray nodded and decided to go along with the servant, who had not steered her wrong yet.

-8-8-8-8-

Francesca watched as her son rode ahead of her, so much more confident than when she last saw him. When he had first set off, her heart had thundered in her chest, but she was able to relax somewhat as she noticed how much control he had. Maxi rode across the open grassland as if he was a part of his horse. A wistful smile settled on her face as she trotted after him. She had only missed four months if his life, but it felt like years. Really, for her, any time was too much time, but to see him so changed caused her heart to collapse just a bit.

“Maxi, don’t ride so far, please,” she called to him.

He turned to her and a smiled a familiar expression that lit up her soul. “It’s all right, Mama. I ride faster and further than this all the time.”

“I’m not sure how I feel about that,” she muttered, swallowing down some fear that tried to race down her spine. “Please, while you’re with me, try to tone it down just a little.”

“All right, Mama. But, I would like you to see how good I am now,” he explained, beaming with pride.

She trotted over to him. “You are very good. Your tutors always make sure to write me and tell me about your progress.” Of course, nothing was better than seeing it for herself. _I wish I could just watch him grow up all the time and never have to leave_.

Maxi nodded. “Do they tell you the bad stuff, too?”

She laughed. They did share the bad stuff, too. He was not as good at his language lessons as he wanted her to believe, but she wanted to see that, too. Sometimes, his tutors were hard on him, in her opinion anyway. Her mother accused her of coddling.

“They do, but the good always outweighs the bad. Speaking of your tutors, I do believe it’s nearly time for your lessons, so we should get back. I don’t want your tutors telling my mama bad stuff,” Francesca said.

Maxi gave her a wide, innocent grin, which caused her to narrow her eyes at him. He was not above getting her in trouble with her own mother. They turned back toward the estate, marching through a grassy meadow on the grounds.

“Mama, are you going to see our guest?” Maxi asked.

“I am going to check on her, yes.”

“May I come?”

“No, you have lessons. You may come when the lessons are done and I’m sure that she’s not troubled by too many visitors.”

Maxi pouted, but accepted that answer. She dropped him off to his tutor after their horses were taken care of. She slowly opened the door to her guest’s room and was pleased to find the girl asleep. The breakfast tray was left on the table; Salvia had guessed correctly that she would want to see what Gray had eaten. More than half of the meal was untouched, but it was a generous portion. Gray had eaten enough to constitute a meal.

She made a mental note of what Gray had eaten to have more of those foods served to her from now on. She would also try to find out more about her guest’s taste to make sure meals were more to her liking. Lastly, she would find out what was wrong with the items that Gray had not touched. She had Salvia remove the tray.

“Tell her to take her meals in bed for the next couple of days. She should rest that ankle. I’ll come and check on her later,” the Duchess stated.

Salvia nodded. “She might need to be tied down.”

“You can handle that,” Francesca chuckled.

“I doubt I’m strong enough, my Lady.”

“You’re stronger than you pretend to be. Besides, I’ll be back to remind her of doctor’s orders. There is no reason for me to change her dressings and find her ankle worse.”

Salvia nodded and smiled. Francesca smiled back and exited the room. She wanted to get some work done while her son was with his tutors. As soon as he was done, though, she dropped everything to be with him. As the sun set, they huddled together in a small room, reading to each other. After eating dinner, she bathed him and put him to bed.

“One last story,” he requested.

“Of course,” she answered and found the story book that he kept in his bedroom. She read him a tale, kissed his forehead and tucked in his covers. “Goodnight and sweet dreams, my lovely Maxi. I love you.”

A sleepy smile settled on his face.  “I love you, too, Mama.”

She left him to sleep and went to check on her guest. Gray was in bed, but awake. Francesca pulled up a chair next to the bed. She waited for some sign from her guest that was not the right thing to do, but Gray did not seem to mind. She slowly sat down, giving Gray ample time to object to her presence. No objection ever came. She wondered if she was starting to grow on her guest.

“How are you feeling?” the Duchess inquired.

“Better, I guess. I think my strength is returning. My ankle isn’t thumping anymore and my stomach is happy to be full,” Gray answered.

A smile warmed Francesca’s face. “I’m glad to hear it. Is there anything that you’d prefer to eat that I could have the cook make?”

Gray shook her head. “Most of the food you’ve served me, I’ve never had before, including the fruit. I’ve tried some of the things, but they’re too heavy for my stomach.”

Francesca nodded. “Yes, you’re probably not used to some of the foods. It’s all right. I’m sure that’ll change as your body returns to form. Salvia informed you that it’s best you remain abed for a couple of days?” Her guest nodded, but appeared forlorn. “It’s only to be sure your ankle heals properly. Soon, you’ll be able to get up and explore the grounds or leave if you wish.”

Gray nodded. “I may stick around if that’s all right with you.”

“It’s fine to me. You’re welcome here indefinitely as my guest. Please.”

Gray nodded again and Francesca decided to take her leave. She bid the girl goodnight and retreated to her rooms. She went through her usual night time rituals with her attendants before falling into bed. She read by the light of several candles for a while, only to be disturbed by the sounding or patting feet steps.

“Maxi?” It did not sound like his footsteps and he had decided two winters ago that he was too old to run to her room in the middle of the night. But, she could not think of who else it might be.

She rose from the bed and opened the door as the sounds faded from the hallway. She did not even see a silhouette of a person. Scratching her head, she wondered what was going on. It would not be the last time that she would hear those footsteps.

-8-8-8-8-

Gray’s ankle was feeling much better, but it took several days of bed rest. She was sure it would have taken less time if only she did not disobey the Duchess by not actually staying in bed all day. The ankle was now well enough for her to wander in the daylight and not warrant a scolding from the Duchess.

She had taken breakfast in bed, not ready to face Francesca and her family. With breakfast mostly eaten, she decided to explore the grounds with the sun in the sky. Salvia supplied her with a plain gown, approved by the Duchess of course.

“I have never had such a fine gown. Actually, I can’t remember the last time I had a gown,” Gray muttered. She was sure that she had them at some point, but most her life, she remembered being in trousers.

Salvia smiled. “There are more for you if you stay, but this quite common. In fact, it might be from one of the Duchess’ personal attendants. I’m sure if you slay long enough, my Lady will have gowns made for you.”

Gray shook her head. “I don’t need that. She didn’t force someone to give up their gown, right?”

“No. I’m sure someone was trying to do you a kindness. My Lady has that effect on us. It’s hard to see her in action and not try to do a little good yourself. Whenever you feel comfortable, tell my Lady what you would like to wear and she will make it happen. Now, go, be free before lunch arrives and my Lady corrals us both to be sure you’re properly fed.”

Gray could not argue that and took off for the outside world. She rubbed the arms of her gown as she made her way outside, enjoying the soft material. _Perhaps I should tell her that I like pants, even though this does feel nice_. Stepping out into the open air, she was struck by the warmth of the day. She knew that winter was approaching, but the season did not agree. _How can it be this warm?_

No one else seemed bothered by it. Servants and whoever else the people were on the estate were going about their business. She went with that, moving through nearby gardens until she got to an open field. She wandered through there to some woods and made her way through those until she realized her ankle was throbbing. _Time to go home_.

Finding her way back was harder, but not impossible. Really, the pain in her ankle was the biggest problem in making her way back to the palace. She prided herself on navigating, so she was not worried about getting lost. She would add more to her mental maps later. For now, she was hungry and tired.

“I almost thought you’d left,” Salvia said as Gray limped into her room. “I hope you at least have the decency to bid us all farewell if you do.”

“I will. Am I late? I don’t know when you serve lunch exactly,” Gray pointed out. She also did not know the exact time, but knew that it was past noon from the position of the sun.

“By noon. Making you over an hour late, young lady,” Salvia said, motioning to the clock against the wall.

Gray glanced at the clock, but did not dwell on it because she could not read the numbers. Salvia led her to the table where lunch was waiting. She sat down and motioned for Salvia to do the same.

“Is it all right for you to eat with me? I don’t want to get you in trouble,” Gray said.

“My Lady won’t mind, as long as she knows it was your idea. I’m not really taking liberties if you request it.”

“Has she been by?” 

Salvia nodded. “Yes, she wanted to know how you were doing. I told her that you went exploring. She will be back.” 

Gray expected as much. She was not as annoyed with the checks as she was a few days ago. In fact, sometimes, she was sure that she looked forward to the visits. It was refreshing to have someone concerned with her, someone paying her some mind for no real reason.

“Should I draw you a bath or are you going to explore more?” Salvia asked as they finished lunch. 

“Explore more. I’ll be back before nightfall.”

“Yes, you will. The Duchess wants you at dinner with her family.”

“I…” Gray was not sure how to object.

“She insisted.” 

The simple phrase said it all. Apparently, she would be dining with the Duchess and family. She decided to get some good exploring in first. Of course, she ate and gave her ankle some rest before she set out again. She headed out in the opposite direction than that morning. She did not make it far before she happened upon Maxi. The boy was sitting with a woman that was not his mother or grandmother and she had a book opened in her lap. He glanced up and his eyes practically lit up when he spied her. 

“It’s Mama’s friend Miss Gray. Hello, Miss Gray! Come, sit with us!” Maxi called and waved.

 _Even his smile is nothing like his mother_ , Gray thought, _and that woman almost always smiled_. She was starting to wonder if he really belonged to the Duchess, but his personality certainly backed up that he was of her blood.

Gray found herself moving forward to join him. He was a curious creature to her, very different than her own little brothers and other boys that she had met. She almost thought that he was more like a little girl, but she was not sure if that was it. It could just be that he was cute and talked, prattled really, like a girl. Still, she sat with him.

“Miss Gray, this is my governess, Miss Secuba,” Maxi introduced them with a grin. “We’re reading poetry. Would you like to join us?” he asked like a perfect little gentleman.

“Uh … I was hoping to explore the grounds,” Gray answered.

He nodded. “I could show you around! There’s so much and it’s all so great! Come on!” He hopped to his feet. Apparently, poetry was not so important now.

Miss Secuba appeared positively scandalized by his behavior, losing color in her face and her eyes were wide. “My Lord, what would your mother say to you skipping lessons?”

“My mama would expect me to show our guest around,” he declared, puffing out his chest.

The way Miss Secuba’s face fell, it seemed like he hit the mark with that answer. He held his hand out for Gray and she found herself taking it without thinking. His hand was small, but warm and soft, like his mother’s. They walked off together.

“We only have a few hours before dinner, but I’ll show you the regular things. We can see the fun things later, okay?” he proposed.

Gray nodded. She thought having a guide would be good. He talked the whole time, pointing out everything, relaying tales from the past, and also recounting experiences that he had. _This he definitely inherited from his mother because Francesca talks all through her visits with me_.

-8-8-8-8-

Maxi was giggling as he and Gray returned to the palace for dinner. Francesca smiled as they entered while Mercina arched an eyebrow. Maxi sat next to his mother. 

“Mama, Mama, Mama! I showed Miss Gray all around today!” Maxi proclaimed proudly, as if that was some great accomplishment.

The Duchess leaned down and kissed his forehead. She glanced at Gray, who smiled a bit. Francesca practically grinned.

“You did?” Francesca asked, even though she had already had dozens of people tell her that they saw her son with her guest. “Tell me all about it.” That was all he needed.

His face lit up. “Well, first I showed her the stable.”

“Oh and how were the horses?” Francesca asked. 

“We didn’t see them because Miss Gray doesn’t have one. We have to get her a horse, Mama, and she can ride with us!”

Francesca glanced at Gray, who shrugged. “We will certainly look into it, Maxi, darling.”

Maxi giggled and proceeded to tell his mother about their day. Francesca asked questions, keeping him going, even past dinner. Maxi just about talked himself to sleep.

“This is you at this age,” Mercina commented, speaking to Francesca while pointing to Maxi. The boy was nodding off at the table. 

“Oh, so I grew out of it?” Francesca teased her mother.

“No, it grew with you. You talk more now. I would not be surprised if you talked in your sleep,” her mother answered.

The Duchess smiled impishly and then helped her son to his room. She took him through his usual bedtime routine and then tucked him into bed. He fell asleep halfway through a story. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

Francesca went to Gray’s room to change her bandages, as she did every night since Gray had managed to make her ankle worse. Gray was waiting with everything ready. She probably could have taken care of her ankle on her own, but she waited for Francesca. Part of the Duchess understood that Gray wanted to be taken care of and she had no problem indulging her.

“How does your ankle feel after having Maxi drag you around for the afternoon?” Francesca asked as she began redressing Gray’s injury. 

“It’s throbbing, but not painful like it used to be,” Gray answered. “And it was nice to have someone show me around.”

“You could have always asked.” 

“You have better things to do than show me around. Besides, he seemed eager to get out of reading poetry.”

Francesca chuckled. “I’m sure he was. Poetry is not his favorite thing, but he does need to read. He was very happy to act as your guide. He would like to show you around more tomorrow and possibly do something with you should your ankle feel up to it.”

Gray smiled slightly. “You don’t … mind?”

“I do not. Just to let you know that I may join you. I enjoy spending time with my son.”

Gray nodded, but her eyes looked distant. Francesca did not comment on it, instead settling for treating Gray’s injuries. Gray was healing well enough and seemed to be gaining weight, so everything seemed fine.

“I think we should have Doctor Benke give you another examination. You appear better, but I would prefer a professional opinion,” the Duchess proposed.

Gray shrugged. “I guess.” 

“Did you like the dress that was left for you?”

“It was fine.” 

Francesca almost frowned, but caught it. “I can have more dresses made for you if you were to tell me your preferences. Even if you leave, these outfits would go with you and it would one less thing to worry about in the world.”

“I suppose it would be. I have to think about it.”

Francesca stayed with Gray for nearly an hour. She tried to make conversation, but it was clear that talking was not something Gray did for leisure. She answered questions with the necessary information and nothing more, which was tough on the Duchess because she loved to get into detail. She wondered what the girl did do for leisure, but Gray never offered that information, even when asked. 

“Are you going to sleep now?” Francesca asked as Gray settled against her pillows.

“I’ll try,” Gray answered. 

The Duchess thought that was a strange response, but did not call Gray on it. Instead, she bid the girl goodnight. Returning to her bedroom, Francesca took care of her nightly routine and curled up in bed to read. She heard footsteps in the hall not too soon after. Stepping into the hall, she saw the shadow of her resident ghost. 

“What manner of things haunt these halls now?” she wondered aloud.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Gray befriends Maxi.


	6. Fishing

6: Fishing

“There’s a stream right down here. When we get you a horse, we’ll be able to go riding down here. It’s a wonderful path and you can see plenty of forest animals and things. I like riding with my mama, but I wouldn’t mind if you came, too, because you’re our guest,” Maxi told Gray as they traveled through the woods on the palace grounds. Salvia had managed to secure pants and boots for her for the little jaunt. She also provided a matching jerkin and a soft shirt with the outfit. Salvia had tried to give her more clothing to “keep the autumn chill out,” but Gray insisted that there was no “chill.”

Maxi was holding her hand, as if to protect her from any wild animal or madman that might venture into their path. He also tried to help her whenever they crossed rocks and things. She found it cute and endearing. He was such a friendly and loveable little boy. The Duchess was doing a lovely job raising him. 

“I’m not sure if we’ll ride soon. Winter will be upon us,” Gray pointed out. She was still perplexed by the warmth, although everyone around her seemed to believe it was colder than it was. Even Maxi was wearing more clothing than she thought necessary.

“Yes, but if the weather keeps and Mama is in a good mood, we might be able to. I mean, before it gets really cold,” Maxi replied.

Gray nodded, and Maxi pressed on, pointing out his stream and all things on the banks. There were fish in the clear water and she paused to watch them. He stopped and stared, first at the water and then at her.

“I used to go fishing a lot,” Gray said, if only to show him that his efforts at being her friend were not wasted.

“I’ve never been fishing. I don’t even know how,” Maxi informed her.

“I could show you if you like,” she offered.

Maxi grinned widely. He had a face so full of innocence and excitement. His eyes gazed upon her with such sweetness and purity that it stuck her in the chest. Once upon a time, her brothers had stared at her in such a way, but it had not lasted long, not after they realized she stood in their way of gaining responsibility and showing that they were men.

“That would be great! We could have a secret spot! I have one with Mama,” he proclaimed, possibly not totally understanding the word “secret.”

“Would you get in trouble if we were discovered? Fishing isn’t really the behavior of a young lord,” she pointed out. 

His forehead wrinkled. “Why is fishing not good behavior? Lords go hunting all the time. Why is fishing different?” 

Gray did not have an answer for that one. She was growing used to the boy stumping her with his questions as well as losing her with his vast knowledge of just about everything that he showed her. He was definitely smarter than she was. She decided to shrug and he accepted that with another grin.

“Then we’ll do it. Tell me what we need and I’ll gather it. We can come back here,” Maxi stated with conviction and confidence.

She nodded as he showed off another character trait of his that she had taken a liking to – his proactive nature. Her brothers always talked about what they wanted to do, but never did it. Maxi went for what he wanted – knowledge, friendship, and anything else that struck his fancy. Of course, he did not have a controlling father to worry about and his mother seemed only to encourage him. Besides, his mother seemed to be a great role model for him. 

“I climb that rock in the summer when Mama leaves,” Maxi said, pointing to what was almost a cliff, a rocky point jotting out almost as high as a cottage rooftop.

For a moment, she just gawked at the rock and then at Maxi. He smiled proudly, oblivious to the fact that he had admitted to putting himself in danger. She wondered if his mother knew, but he did say that she was away. 

“Where does your mother go in the summer?” she asked.

He regarded her as if she was mad. “The Lords Assembly meets in the summer. She has to go to the Assembly. I thought everyone knew that.”

Gray shook her head. She had no idea what that was and he did not bother explaining, instead pointing out that it was nearly lunchtime. They had to get back. On the journey home, he prattled on and on about the many great spots in the woods. He seemed to have explored every inch of the place and knew a great deal of “secret places” that he wished to show her.

“We’ll have to come out again to see those places. Will you please accompany me?” he asked so politely that he could only be the child of the Duchess. 

She smiled down at him slightly. “I will.” Her response got a beaming smile from the boy.

Once they return to the proper grounds, they received stares from all those around. She was not sure what to make of them, so she ignored them. She doubted Maxi even noticed because he did not stop talking, everything was normal to him.

“Mama!” Maxi smiled as they entered the usual dining room. The sparkle in his eye made it seem as if he had not just seen his mother that morning. Her expression matched his.

“Maxi, my darling, I hope this afternoon finds you well,” Francesca said, leaning in for a kiss to his cheek. She turned her beaming expression to Gray. “I hope it also finds you well and my little Lord hasn’t been tiring you out.” She rubbed Maxi’s back and coaxed a smile out of him. 

Gray only smiled a little bit as she took her seat. Francesca accepted that since they knew that Maxi would defend himself. Of course, he did so as the food was brought in.

“Mama, I would never do that. Miss Gray promised her ankle was better,” Maxi stated.

Francesca nodded. She knew that to be true as she had been there when the doctor gave Gray a clean bill of health a few days ago. The Duchess had looked at her then, like she was expecting Gray to leave, but it did not seem like good thing. Francesca had actually breathed a sigh of relief when Gray decided to stay because she had nowhere else to go.

“Yes, her ankle is better. But, how is your poetry?” Francesca asked and the boy gulped.

“Uh...” For once, Maxi was speechless. He had been dodging those lessons in favor of Gray’s company.

“Maxi, darling, Miss Secuba has reported you have left three literature sessions this week. You should be attending those lessons,” Francesca said in a voice that was too gentle for it to be a reprimand.

“But, I am tending to our guest,” he argued, holding his chin up high. Gray had to resist the urge to laugh.

“You need to tend to your lessons,” Mercina chimed in. “One day, you will be Duke –” 

Francesca cleared her throat. “Yes, Mother, we are all aware that he will be Duke. Please, allow me to tend to my son, thank you.”

Mercina frowned, but backed out. Gray had seen such scenes a number of times since she began taking her meals with the family. Mercina did not seem to approve of Francesca’s parenting, but Francesca did not seem to care. Gray could not help thinking that Mercina’s disapproval was strange, as the Duchess had all but said her mother had been the same with her. She hoped that did not mean that Mercina regretted how she raised Francesca because Gray had never met a better person in all her life.

“You will return to Miss Secuba when the meal is over and you will stay with her until your fencing lessons. Understood?” Francesca told her son. Her voice was stern … for her. Honestly, Gray had heard harder commands from children in town. Of course, none of the children had that gravely, smoky voice, but she realized that had nothing to do with it.

“Yes, Mama,” he sighed dejected. Suddenly, his grin was back in place, as if he had not been scolded in the slightest. “Miss Gray is going to give me lessons on fishing!”

Gray winced and waited to hear how that was a horrible idea, how there was no way that would be allowed to happen, and how she needed to leave for filling his head with garbage. That did not come. Mercina looked positively scandalized, but Francesca spoke first.

“Is that right? You did not badger her into that, did you?” Francesca asked with a teasing smile.

“Of course not! What type of man do you take me for?” Maxi replied quite seriously and all of the women laughed.

“A gentleman, of course. I’ll get you equipment as long as you promise to sit through your lessons with Miss Secuba.”

Maxi nodded eagerly and grinned at Gray. “We’ll go soon, yes?”

Gray nodded in return. Francesca smiled at her as if thanking her, which she did not understand. The Duchess had been nothing but good to her and Maxi had gone out of his way to make her comfortable with her surroundings. She wanted to return their kindness in some manner. Showing the kid how to fish was no big deal.

“Miss Gray will tell you what we need, Mama,” Maxi said.

“Yes, of course,” Francesca answered, eyes on Gray once more.

Gray felt her throat go dry, so she picked up her glass and had some wine. Lunch went on as usual. Francesca and Maxi did most of the talking. Gray marveled over the fact that the pair seemed to always have something to talk about. Well, there was that and how much they seemed to love speaking with each other and genuinely listening to each other. It was unreal for a while, but now she was getting used to it and thought it was amazing.

After lunch, Maxi returned to Miss Secuba. Gray followed him, curious about the lessons he avoided, but his mother and his grandmother seemed to believe he needed. She stood behind him, looking at the pages that he was reading.

“Excuse me,” Francesca said as she entered the room. “Miss Gray, may I see you for a moment?”

Gray nodded, glanced at Maxi, who smiled at her, and she left with the Duchess. They did not move far. Francesca smiled at her son before turning her attention to Gray.

“Thank you for spending so much time with Maxi. He appreciates it and continues to point out that I owe you a horse,” Francesca commented with a light laugh.

For a moment, Gray was silent, just taking in the Duchess’ voice. It had mesmerized her briefly when they first met and now weaved a spell on her whenever directed toward her. She had never heard a woman with such a deep, scratchy voice. It was intriguing.

“Take your time. I haven’t ridden a horse in years,” Gray admitted once she recalled the noblewoman had addressed her.

Francesca nodded. “You should attend lessons with Maxi. I’ll inform his riding instructor if that pleases you.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I don’t have to do much, Miss Gray,” Francesca purred the name, like she was teasing. “Most of my actions are dictated by desire and the hope that I’m doing the right thing. So, if you wish to ride, there are lessons to be had. Just as if you wish to fish, there is equipment to be obtained.”

Gray glanced down, still not entirely sure of how to act with Francesca despite being in her home a fortnight. “Is it all right?”

“Quite all right, Miss Gray. He’ll pester us both until it’s done anyway. You’ve gotten him curious, so he’ll want to see this through to the end. I hope you both enjoy it.”

“Will it be warm enough to do soon? I know winter is coming, but it’s so warm here.”

Francesca smiled, kindly, patiently. “You must be from the north. Winter here is mild in comparison. You probably won’t even notice. We will all appear foolish to you as we complain of chill and draft, huddling by fires in what you will surely consider warm fair.” She laughed.

Gray did not laugh, knowing that Francesca only wanted to amuse herself. Others were obligated to laugh at anything that came out of her mouth. She was a strange woman of power. She did not see the point in telling the Duchess that she was already right, as she could not figure out why Salvia thought she needed to dress for the non-existent chill.

“You know, you don’t have to sit with him while he has his lessons. You may do whatever you like,” Francesca pointed out.

“I know. I will.”

The Duchess nodded and smiled. “Salvia informed me that you had requested pants and such for today’s outings. Have the gowns not been to your liking?”

“They’re fine, but I’m more used to this.”

“So, these are the types of garments I should have made for you?”

Gray thought on it for a moment. While she had not worn gowns for a long time, she was not opposed to them. She just could not see herself in them everyday. 

“I don’t either,” Gray decided to say.

Francesca nodded. “I suppose both suit you in someway.”

Gray thought that was a weird thing to say, but then again, Francesca was weird. She walked off before the Duchess said anything else, but noted that the noblewoman chuckled as she did so. Gray wondered what she had done to amuse Francesca so much, but did not ask. She returned to her place behind Maxi and watched his book as he read the tiny markings. Glancing up, she noticed Francesca was still there, watching them and smiling. _Why does she look like that?_ Gray did not know what to make of the Duchess and thought that she might have to somehow spend time with her as she had with the woman’s son to figure things out. Of course, she was not sure if she would be allowed to just hang around in the Lady’s presence.

Francesca was gone before Gray thought to ask her. Eventually, Gray left Maxi to his lessons, even though she did not have anything else to do. If she was home, unsoiled and sold, she would have had work to do, but home was now just a mill. A mill of strangers that she would never see again. Before she knew it, she was smiling.

A smile should not creep onto her face, Gray realized. She should not be pleased with the idea that she would never see her family again. But, her insides refused to believe that. _Why should I be bothered by the idea if these people sold me? Sold me to a Pet Shop? Sold me to men that would Tame me? Sold me to people that ruined so much of me and my life?_ At that thought, she allowed the joy to seep into her and relish in it while it lasted, which was not very long.

Wandering the palace grounds reminded her of how lost she was to the world. Despite what Francesca would like her to believe, she was nothing more than a Pet. Perhaps, she was Maxi’s Pet, even if the boy did not seem to know what a Pet was. He definitely did not know that she was a Pet, so she guessed that her first theory was ridiculous. He looked upon her as his mother’s guest and spoke to her respectfully, as if she was someone with status. She did not know what to make of it.

“Maybe I’m thinking on it too much,” she decided. She was sure that Salvia would tell her as much as Salvia enjoyed reminding her just how kind and wonderful her Lady was. Maxi seemed to be the same way.

She ended up lost in her thoughts until dinner time. Salvia had to come out and find her. She took her meal with the Duchess’ family again. Maxi spent the time telling her about his lessons. In that moment, she figured that she would at least join him in his riding lessons to see what was so great about it. She might end up liking it.

-8-8-8-8-

“Miss Gray, will you join me and my mother for a ride? Soon, it’ll be too chilly for me. Mama always worries about me being out in the cold,” Maxi explained unnecessarily as they finished with their riding lessons. 

Maxi’s instructor had not looked very happy when Gray showed up for lessons a few days ago, but had yet to turn her away. She found herself not caring about his attitude. He had to teach her on orders of the Duchess and he had to respect her on the same orders. It was delightful not have to bother with idiots and their problems with her.

“Will you mother mind me joining you?” Gray asked. She doubted that the Duchess would mind, but she did not want to cut into any bonding or special time between the two. The last thing she wanted to do was mess up an incredible relationship.

“Of course not!” the boy giggled. “Follow me!” he ordered from his saddle, leading her to where his mother waited.

Gray turned her horse carefully and slowly followed behind Maxi. She was far from confident in the saddle considering the closest she had been to a proper horse was in the carriage that carried her to the fate of a Pet. She had ridden her father’s mule a few times, but that had been mostly when he was not looking because the mule was not supposed to be used that way. Maxi rode as if he had been born on his beast. And as they drew closer to Francesca, she could see why. 

The Duchess was already on her mount and sat up as if she controlled the thing with her mind. She looked elegant and regal, beyond the noblewoman that she was. _But, then again, isn’t she something more than a noblewoman, more than a Duchess?_ She shook the thought away, not wanting to be distracted while she was riding, even though she had a feeling that would be close to impossible.

“Mama, let’s race!” Maxi called as he zoomed by her. If his mother agreed, she would very likely lose as he had given himself one hell of a head-start.

“Maxi, not so fast!” Francesca shouted after him as she fell into line. She did not chase after the boy, but her brown eyes seemed so stricken as she watched him move. Her eyes told that he had not been born on a horse and probably had less control than he imagined.

Gray bounced up to Francesca, definitely not confident enough to go chase after him should something go wrong. Francesca would probably handle it. Hopefully, Francesca would handle it if she fell also. Just as that thought entered her mind, the Duchess turned to look at her. Her eyes remained worried and it was almost as if she needed an excuse not to watch Maxi. 

“How goes your lessons, Miss Gray?” Francesca asked as if she did not know.

“What has the instructor told you?” Gray countered with an arched eyebrow. 

Francesca smiled as her eyes went back to her son, who had slowed down. She breathed a visible sigh of relief. She never said, but she kept track of her guest. Or, at least, people told her about Gray. The younger woman did not know what to make of that either, but leaned toward it being more for Francesca to make her comfortable than actual spying. 

“He says he’d probably be more successful in teaching the horse to ride you,” the Duchess commented.

Gray frowned. “Do I seem so horrible?”

“Not from what I can tell. The man certainly has a flare for the dramatic. He’s brilliant at training riders, but his personality does need work. My suggestion would be to ignore any barbs from him and focus on his instruction.”

“That’s what I do, anyway. He’s not like that with Maxi,” Gray said and it was not until the name left her mouth that she realized that she had called the young lord by his name. Her Pet trainer had beaten her severely several times for such slips.

Francesca laughed. The sound was frequent and beautiful. It was like mist rising off the morning grass and deep river. There was a richness, a thickness to her whole voice and it wrapped around Gray, held her securely and chased away thoughts of her Taming.

“Of course, he’s not like that with Maxi. He values this job. Besides, Maxi would not understand most of his insults. The man has to speak haughtily and attempts to sound like he’s more than what he is. Maxi is smart, but he’s only seven and quite naïve,” Francesca explained. 

Gray nodded. The riding instructor was all the Duchess said, as was Maxi. Speaking of Maxi, she looked ahead, noticing that he had slowed down almost to a halt since no one was chasing him. She was surprised that he did not return to them and chat them up.

“I suppose it’s quite sad that he’ll have to gain some guile one day, lest they devour him when it’s his turn to make trips to the cold, uncaring capital,” Francesca said.

Gray arched an eyebrow. “Why?”

The noblewoman gave her a small smile. “You are lucky to have never been touched by the filth that is politics or live amongst the true grime of the nation, also known as the noble class.”

Gray shook her head. She did not feel so lucky. She was a Pet with a defiled body and deformed features. Of course, it could have been worse, she conceded. She was living in a real palace and treated better than she had ever been. Suddenly, she was smiling at the Duchess.

“Perhaps we should catch up with the young Lord. Maxi looks like he doesn’t know what to do with himself,” Francesca giggled because the boy was anxiously staring at them as if he wanted to join in on the conversation, but seemed to respect the fact that two adults were talking. If that was the case, it definitely showed that Maxi did not view Gray as a Pet or think that he was somehow above her.

Gray nodded and they trotted off to catch up with Maxi. The child laughed as they came up to him. His mouth was going before either of them said anything. 

-8-8-8-8-

Francesca stood several yards away, watching Gray teach Maxi how to fish. Maxi had invited her along to their “secret spot.” Poor boy could not keep a secret. She hoped that changed as he grew older. She decided to stand back, so they could at least pretend they were alone.

She doubted Gray had trouble with that. She noticed the girl had a talent for removing herself from conversations and situations. She could venture a guess about the behavior, but was trying her best not to analyze her guest.

She was surprised that Gray was still at the palace almost two months after Francesca had purchased her. Finding a feral Pet was an incredibly rare event and the few there were tended to continue running until they died, which was usually soon after they ran a second time. Masters tended to be unforgiving when their “property” did not accept them. She guessed Gray did not really have a reason to run.

From what she could see, Gray seemed content most of the time. She certainly enjoyed spending time with Maxi, even if she did not say so. She spent most of her time with him. Maxi loved it. He never stopped talking about their time together. There were children around the palace, but Maxi really did not have the time to play with them because of his lessons or became of their own chores. Gray had all the time in the world for him, though. Francesca appreciated that.

The Duchess was drawn from her thoughts as Maxi squealed with excitement. He tugged on his fishing pole and a fish popped out of the river. The creature wiggled as Maxi tried to pull it in and as he managed to gather the thing in his hands, it slipped his gripped and escaped back into the water. He laughed while Gray smiled down at him. 

“Can you believe it? The young Lord bested by a fish!” Maxi giggled.

“Let’s hope the country is never invaded by fish then,” Gray commented.

That was possibly the most words in a row that Francesca had ever heard from her guest. Maxi did not seem to think anything of it. He grinned at Gray as she retrieved his rod from the dirt.

Fishing proved to be a long and dull process. Francesca eventually sat on a rock to watch. Gray had to beg silence from Maxi on several occasions, warning him that such noise would scare the fish. He took her seriously after they caught their first fish. By the end of the day, Maxi held a bounty of four fish in his hand. 

“Mama, look at all of the fish we caught,” he declared, holding up the fish for Francesca to see.

“Yes, quite the industrious fisherman. We’ll have to tell the cooks prepare your wonderful catch,” Francesca replied. 

Maxi giggled and he held his head up high as he walked ahead of the two women. Francesca glanced at Gray, who shrugged. The Duchess smiled; Gray was becoming comfortably predictable.

“Thank you for this,” Francesca said, not expecting an answer. 

Gray smiled and shook her head. That was enough for the noblewoman. For once, she was able to walk in silence and she felt a warm peace, like a hot bath at the end of a long day. It was exquisite. Of course, that did not stop Maxi from talking the whole ride home, expressing more than once that he wished to do more fishing with Miss Gray.

“I’m sure I’ll get better and it won’t take nearly as long to catch as many fish,” Maxi stated, glancing at Gray for confirmation. She only shrugged and Francesca struggled to not laugh. Maxi was not put off and went head first into the next topic, finding other “secret spots” to share.

When they returned to the palace, Mercina was waiting for Francesca. There was work to be done and it required Francesca’s attention sooner rather than later. Of course, her mother scolded her on her way to her office. She would not see her son and guest until later in the day when they were eating the pair’s bounty for dinner.

“Grandmother, how do you like our fish? Mama had the Chef prepare them specially. Don’t they look good?” Maxi inquired with that proud smile that refused to believe his grandmother could ever _not_ be interested in something he did, especially when he was so interested.

Mercina glanced at the Duchess. “Oh, so he goes fishing now? Shouldn’t the boy be hawking?” 

Francesca sighed, but gave her well-meaning mother a smile. “He will go hawking eventually. For now, he will be fishing whenever Miss Gray provides him with time for such.”

“Well, not for some time with the cold setting in,” Mercina said.

“Cold?” Gray echoed with wide, disbelieving eyes.

Francesca chuckled to the point that her cheek bones hurt a bit. “I told you.”

Gray smiled back at her. Mercina frowned, which only made Francesca smile more. _My poor mother_. She only wanted a proper daughter and grandson, but she was stuck with Francesca and Maxi. _Of course, it is partially her fault_.

Dinner was fairly normal for them. Francesca and Maxi carried the conversation with a lot of disapproving looks from Mercina. The fish was delicious, too.

-8-8-8-8-

With the day done, Francesca settled into her bed with her usual reading. She was not surprised by the sounds of footsteps echoing in the hall. Servants had long ago informed her that her guest roamed the corridors of the palace at night. She wondered why they persisted if Gray was supposed to be settling in. Rushing to the door, she wanted to catch Gray before the girl got away.

“Gray,” Francesca called softly as she made it into the darken hallway. 

The girl turned, face covered in shadows and wild. There was the feral girl from the woods, the girl that held her in an iron grip and seemed to be on the brink of killing her to avoid going back to the Pet Shop. She tilted her head and snarled.

“Gray, it’s Francesca,” the Duchess whispered, taking a step closer and earning a more severe head tilt. “Gray, my dear, it’s me.”

Gray snorted and marched closer. Francesca took a deep, but quiet breath, doing her best to keep from trembling. If Gray snapped, the girl could probably beat her to death in the hall, especially since Francesca did not have her rapier. While Francesca would not go down without fight, she doubted that she would be able to defeat a wild woman. Thankfully, Gray did not touch her, not to hurt her anyway. 

Gray grabbed her face, exploring it like an infant would, hard touches and pats. She leaned in close, nose practically touching Francesca. She inhaled and actually purred.

“Gray, are you all right?” Francesca asked in a low tone, doing her best to not tremble. 

For a moment, she considered that Gray might be suffering from some sleeping sickness and she would not be able to answer. But, then Gray shook her head. She fell against the Duchess.

“I’m not all right,” Gray confessed in a sob.

“Oh, shh, darling. Shh,” Francesca cooed, taking the girl into an embrace. “What troubles you?” 

Gray merely wept. Francesca continued cooing, whispering sweet assurances as she led the girl into her bedroom. She figured it would be best to talk in private, if Gray wished to talk.

Francesca sat on her bed with Gray and held her as the girl cried for almost a half hour. She fell asleep sitting up. Francesca eased her down and covered her with the blankets. She went to the other side of the bed and continued reading. 

In the middle of the night she discovered why a phantom roamed her halls at night. Gray was haunted by her dreams. She thrashed and cried out in her sleep, fighting off whatever nightmares played out in her mind. The most Francesca could do for the moment was hold Gray again and assure her that everything would be all right. She even sang a lullaby, which seemed to soothe Gray. Things were fine until the sun climbed into the sky and Gray awoke.

“What am I doing here?” Gray screamed in shock, leaping out of the bed as if it was made of lava. 

Francesca’s eyes opened slowly, burning with need of more sleep. “I had no idea your voice could be so loud, especially so early.”

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t … I mean, I don’t!” Gray paced.

“Gray, darling, it’s all right. You didn’t do anything wrong. You were in the hall last night and collapsed onto me,” Francesca explained, not wanting to go into too much detail while Gray was agitated. “I could only bring you this far and then you slept through the night.”

Gray blinked and stopped moving. “I slept through the night?” From the sound of her voice, that was not a normal occurrence. 

“Yes, you did.”

The girl’s mouth dropped open and Francesca gave her a sleepy smile. She supposed from now on when she heard Gray in the hall, she would have to make sure that she caught her and checked on her. It was the least she could do, she figured.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Francesca tries to help Gray with her sleep issue.


	7. Light at the End

7: Light at the End

For the day Gray seemed to be avoiding the Duchess, skipping the morning and afternoon meal with the family. For Francesca, it was easy because she had a lot of work to do. She was basically stuck in her office for the day, but she knew that Gray was avoiding any area that might have been in if she were free. She hoped that she had not done the girl more damage than good. She only wanted to help and she thought that Gray sleeping through the night would be a good thing. Gray seemed to disagree. She had been troubled from the moment that she woke up.

“I wonder, does she think that I did something inappropriate? I told her that I was merely trying to offer her some assistance and comfort. She did not have to wander the halls,” Francesca muttered to the air. For a moment, she glanced at the painting on the wall and imagined them laughing as she lost her mind over this.

Glancing down at her desk, the marble top and documents offered less support than the paintings on the wall. Shaking her head, she tried to focus on her duties, but her mind remained on Gray and her sleep issues. Beyond the fact that she might have offended her guest, she worried over Gray wandering the halls and seeming to suffer from night terrors. She sent for Salvia, though, wanting to know more about her guest.

“You called for me, my lady?” Salvia inquired with a grin. She had a bounce in her step, which seemed to just come natural to her. If she had bad days, the Duchess never saw them. She doubted the world ever saw them.

“Yes, Salvia. I was wondering if you might tell me about Gray,” Francesca replied, keeping her eyes on the document that she should be writing. She was not writing and she tried to tell herself that she was not trying to seem just a little aloof and uninterested.

Shifting from foot to foot briefly, Salvia glanced away. “My Lady, I will tell you what I can, but you know how I feel about gossip.”

Francesca gave her a soft smile. One of the things she liked best about Salvia was that she refused to gossip. It was one of the many reasons that she had assigned Salvia to tend to her guest. She believed that they were a good fit, as there had been no complaints from either. The servants that did gossip whispered a good relationship between Gray and Salvia.

“I am aware. I am concerned for her, though. Her sleeping habits, what do you know about them?” the Duchess asked.

Salvia scratched her head briefly. “She doesn’t seem to sleep at night. There are occasions when I’ve discovered her sleeping outside in the gardens. Other times, I may find her napping under her bed after breakfast or lunch. There have been others that have come across her outside or in random rooms. They’re kind enough to call me or point her back to her room.”

Francesca nodded. “So, her sleeping habits are most unusual.”

“I suppose that would be a good way to put it.” 

“Has she been like that since she’s been here?”

The servant nodded. “Yes, my Lady.”

Francesca let that roam around in her head for a moment. She would try to do something about it, but if things were worse than she thought, she would get the doctor on the case. She just hoped that Gray would be open to the assistance.

“When she takes her meals alone, does she eat enough?” the Duchess inquired.

“Yes, my lady. Her appetite clearly seems healthy now.”

“So, just her sleeping habits are off,” Francesca said, mostly to herself. She supposed it made sense. Gray’s dreams were the only place she did not have control and could not ignore.

“My Lady, is there anything you require of me in this matter?”

“No, Salvia. You’ve done an excellent job so far. Please continue to do.”

A smile graced Salvia’s face. “Will you do something about her resting?”

“My plan is to make an attempt at something that she will hopefully agree to.”

Salvia giggled, which brought a smile to Francesca’s face. It was pleasant to see Salvia take such an interest and care deeply for Gray. She suspected Gray needed caring people in her life. She dismissed the servant and went back to work. At dinner, she noticed that Gray seemed more withdrawn than usual. She supposed the girl was truly plague by waking up in the Duchess’ bed. Of course, it could have been something more than that, which might put a hole in the Duchess’ proposition. But, she would not know unless she tried.

The plan was hatched that night when she heard the usual footsteps in the hall. They seemed to pick up speed as they approached her rooms. Gray was probably trying to hurry past her, but she was already waiting at the door. Is she conscious when she roams the halls? After all, she had to be somewhat aware if she was attempting to rush past the Duchess. But, when she confronted Gray before, the girl had not seemed totally coherent. _Unfortunately, I do not have the time to ponder these things_. She opened her door up as Gray was near and she blocked the hall as best she could. Gray halted, but from the way that she trembled, she probably would not stand for long.

“Gray,” Francesca said as the girl tried to move passed her. She stepped in front of her. “Just listen, please.”

Gray growled, but did not speak. Her eyes appeared to be looking beyond the Duchess. Again, Francesca wondered if Gray was totally awake or only partially. She put her hands on Gray’s shoulders to halt her and hoped that the younger woman did not take her head off for it. Steely eyes glared at her hands, as if trying to burn them off.

“Gray, please, just listen,” she gently urged.

“No! No! You need to move!” Gray practically roared, trying to rip her shoulders away. Francesca was sure that her guest was surprised by her grip.

“Gray, you slept well last night. I’m sure it was your first peaceful rest in many months. You can do it again.”

Gray glared, but stepped back for some reason, managing to escape. “Wha-what?” her voice trembled and her body did the same.

Francesca kept her tone as soft as possible and held her hands up slightly, trying to be very non-threatening. “You may sleep in my bed again. If only for us to see if it helps you sleep. It does you no good to wander the halls and allow your thoughts to fester. You do not need to let those thoughts consume you.”

Her eyes were blazing, as if she were about to go off in pure fury. “What are you saying? Do you know what you’re saying?”

An amused, but small smile settled on Francesca’s face. “I do. Please, just try it for one night. Well, for another night. If you receive no benefit from it, I will say nothing further on the matter and you may roam the halls to your heart’s content.”

Gray panted as her eyes watched Francesca, but this was not the wild, crazed look of last night. No, she was studying Francesca, determining if she was to be trusted. Francesca was a bit insulted by the scrutiny. Had she not proven herself trustworthy over the past two months?

“You are not my plaything, Gray. I would never touch you in a disrespectful manner,” Francesca reminded her. “Besides, the bed is quite big. We need not touch at all.”

For a long moment, Gray did not move beyond the shivering that she had already been doing. She gave the briefest of nods; had Francesca blinked, she would have missed it before her eyes even closed. Gray turned to the open door, but did not move, as if some barrier stood between her and a restful night.

“Come,” Francesca beckoned her, stepping inside the room. She put her hand out, in case the younger woman needed more than just the visual cue. Gray did not take her hand, she followed and the Duchess smiled again. _This wasn’t as hard as I thought it would be. Perhaps she trusts me more than even she knows_.

The room was bathed in candlelight from the few candles by the bed. Shadows danced across the walls and floor. Thankfully, the effect did not bother Gray. Francesca pulled the covers back and they settled on opposite sides. Gray watched her the entire time, even as they left enough space between them to fit two other people. Francesca pretended to not notice, picking up her book and reading. Gray watched her, making no attempt to go to sleep. As time went by, Gray eased closer, eyes on the book now. 

“Would you like something to read?” Francesca inquired without taking her eyes off of her page. 

The question seemed to startle Gray, who jumped and eased away to put more space between them. Francesca smiled slightly while Gray settled back into her space. She shook her head, answering the original question posed.

“Are you sure? I have plenty,” Francesca said and she did. She was an avid reader in her spare time and kept a stack of favorites piled up by her bedside. There were more under the bed. She occasionally left them in odd places, but her more helpful and observant servants always returned them.

Gray’s answer was to turn her back to Francesca. She thought the girl might be finally going to sleep, but from the way that she fidgeted, it was clear that was not going to happen. Francesca decided to try something else.

“Well, that’s enough reading for tonight,” the Duchess announced.

She marked her page and closed her book. The book went to her nightstand and she blew out the candles around them. Sighing, she made herself comfortable in bed and pretended to go to sleep. She figured Gray would either sleep or escape to haunt the halls for another night. She certainly hoped that the girl did not do the former because she would have to come up with another plan then.

She felt Gray moving around on the bed, but the girl did not get up, so she was not going to escape apparently. Gray moved until the pressure in the bed felt much closer and suddenly she could feel Gray’s body heat. Warm breath caressed her skin as she guessed that Gray was looming over her. Goose bumps rose up on her flesh and nervousness danced within her belly. As everything went still, she wondered if she had been discovered. _Does she know I’m actually awake?_ If Gray did know, she did not say anything.

There was pressure to her side and she could tell that Gray had tucked herself against the Duchess. Francesca dared not move and was tempted to hold her breath to make sure she did not frighten Gray. Of course, not breathing might have been a bit suspicious since only the dead did not breathe, so she resisted the urge. She lay there for what seemed like an eternity until Gray was totally still, except for the soft expansion of her lungs as she breathed.

Francesca opened her eyes, if only to see what she was working with. Gray was halfway hidden by the duvet, but appeared to be ticked tightly against Francesca. Raising the cover in order to properly and comfortably blanket her guest, she saw just how Gray was huddled against her. It was as if the girl was trying to burrow into her. _She does trust me, maybe much more than she realizes_. She smiled softly as she smoothed everything out before setting in herself.

 _This is … calming_. It had been a few years since anyone slept next to her and even then, that was a clinging four-year-old boy. Thankfully, Gray did not sleep like a four-year-old. She would never figure out how such a small body could take up the whole bed.

Sleep was fine for a couple of hours before Gray began thrashing. A powerful hit to the ribs took Francesca from a very forgettable dream and into an extremely painful reality. The sting to her side and the wild stirring was disorienting for just a moment before she recalled Gray was beside her. Sitting up, she made an attempt to embrace Gray.

The girl fought viciously in her sleep, eyes closed tight, but arms flailing as if to battle off the gods themselves. Francesca took several hits to the face and chest before she even managed to wrap her arms around the younger woman. Once she got a hold of her, she clutched onto Gray’s shirt, nails digging into her back. Gray struggled and roared, trying to fling Francesca away.

“Gray, it’s me. You’re safe. It’s me. You’re safe,” Francesca cooed, saying the words over and over again, like a chant.

Gray continued moving, but the Duchess did not let go. She kept speaking the same words and minutes that seemed like an eternity passed. Gray’s movement slowed, but her breathing got deeper, louder, as if she was trying to inhale the whole world.

“Shh, shh, shh, I’m here,” Francesca said softly, caressing the younger woman’s back.

Gray curled into her, burying her nose in Francesca’s neck, like last night. She could feel and smell the cold sweat that poured off of Gray. For some reason, Gray seemed small in her arms. Yes, she was the taller of the pair, but right now, it was as if Gray were tiny enough to fit in her pocket. Francesca placed a hand to Gray’s neck and caressed the area with her thumb. Gray’s breathing slowly calmed down and suddenly she was purring against Francesca’s skin.

Francesca almost jumped as she felt Gray’s arms come up around her shoulders. Gray clutched her as if she was a lifeline and she only held the girl back to let her know that everything was all right. Gray left her face hidden in Francesca neck.

“It’s all right. It’s all right,” Francesca whispered. 

Gray was predictably silent, but her shivering let Francesca know that this quiet had little to do with her ignoring the situation. Gray was shaken to her core by whatever she saw in her sleep. She gently rocked Gray slightly, something that she would do with Maxi when he was a toddler. Gray allowed herself to be rocked.

They remained like that for several, long minutes. Once Gray seemed calm, Francesca tried to lie them down, but Gray resisted. Francesca cooed and calmly stroked her neck again.

“I’m just lying us back down. We don’t have to go to sleep. We just can lie down,” Francesca quietly informed her.

“No sleeping,” Gray ordered, holding the Duchess in an iron grip that bordered on painful. 

“We don’t have to go to sleep,” she repeated.

Gray allowed herself to be reclined onto the mattress. Gray did not release her as they were down, and Francesca continued to hold her. She also alternated between caressing Gray’s neck and running her fingers through Gray’s shoulder length hair.

They spent an undetermined amount of time holding each other in silence. Francesca had a million questions and it took all of her willpower not to ask them. But, she was quite distracted with running her hand through Gray’s rather soft hair.

“Why haven’t you taken the blonde color out?” Francesca found herself asking. She could not help herself as far as talking with, but she hoped this question would not somehow trigger something in her guest. 

There was silence for a while before a low counter was posed. “I can do that?” The question was innocent, hopeful, and just a bit perplexed.

“Yes, the color isn’t permanent. Do you want your original color back? It’s already there at the roots.”

“Is it?”

“You haven’t noticed?” Francesca inquired.

“I don’t make it a point to look at my reflection anymore,” Gray admitted in a subdued tone.

Francesca frowned, knowing that what those bastards did to Gray’s face and body were the reasons why she had not looked into a mirror recently. Sighing, she scratched Gray’s head a little. Gray nuzzled her. 

“We’ll color it back in the morning. Salvia has the training to do it for you if you would like,” Francesca proposed and Gray nodded into her neck. “Your hair has been well taken care of, though. Salvia is doing a good job.”

“I don’t need…” Gray trailed off, as if she did not know what to say.

Francesca only shushed her and kissed her forehead without thinking. Gray did not say anything about the move, so Francesca assumed it was all right. She would try to employ it again should her guest need the comfort. Gray’s grip loosened and she seemed to relax some. For a while, Francesca thought that Gray might have fallen back to sleep, but then Gray spoke. 

“Do you want me to leave so you can get some sleep?” the younger woman inquired.

“You will not go anywhere. I would never be able to sleep, wondering and worrying about you,” Francesca stated. _I would end up walking the halls_.

“You’re so kind.”

Francesca chuckled. “Most call it eccentric, but I like kind.”

“I’ve never met anyone like you.”

“Well, to be fair, I’ve never met anyone like you.”

Gray did not respond and Francesca did her best not to break the peaceable silence between them. She was not sure when she fell asleep, but she knew the next thing she noticed was the sun in the sky, shining through her open curtains. Groaning a bit under her breath, she yawned and realized that there was pressure against her side. Glancing over, she saw that Gray was sound asleep, still tucked against her.

Gray’s wavy hair partially covered her face and her mouth was slightly open. There were no signs of nightmares marring her features now. Francesca smiled at the sight while brushing some stray strands of hair from Gray’s face. It was soothing to just lie next to Gray, caressing her as if she had all the time in the world. _This is rather peaceful_. 

Movement around the room caught her attention and reminded her that she did not have the time to stay in bed. There were things to be done. Sighing, she pulled herself away from her resting guest and to the servants in her room. 

“My Lady, shall we attend to you?” her favorite assistant, Neci, offered with a sweet smile. She kept her voice low, mindful the sleeping body next to the Duchess.

“Yes, please,” Francesca answered as she tried to ease away from Gray without waking her. Once upon a time, she had been an expert at this, but that was many years ago. She was pleased to discover she was not out of practice. She managed to get away with Gray only whimpering.

“Shall we allow your guest to continue sleeping in, my Lady?” 

“Yes, she’s fine. Have I slept in?”

“Yes, you have, my Lady. It would be best if we rushed your morning routine. You do have to plan the Winter Ball.” Neci gave her a teasing smile.

Francesca groaned. “Please, don’t, Neci, or I’ll leave the planning to you.”

Neci balked. “No, my Lady, no. You may enjoy that particular privilege. Your mother is waiting, on pins and needles to know what you shall do this year.”

The Duchess wrinkled her nose, but moved to start her day. She glanced longingly at the bed and the sleeping Gray. Shaking it off, she focused on the fact that she had much to do and little time to do it.

“I suppose we shall have to rush my morning routine then,” she consented to the suggestion.

-8-8-8-8-

Groaning, Gray woke up with her face buried in a pillow, a wonderfully flagrant pillow. It was not something that she was used to considering the fact that she did not usually sleep in her bed. Her body often refused to settle at night for her to sleep in the bed. Her mind would not rest at night either, visions haunting and hunting her no matter where she fled. Even when she napped in her bed, she basically threw herself on the bed and slept wildly, occasionally waking up sideways or at the foot of the bed, if she was in the bed at all. More often than not, she would find herself on the floor.

She remembered that she was not in her bed, which explained why the pillow smelled so lovely. She sat up expecting to see Francesca, but the bed was empty. Her stomach dropped and she frowned. 

“The Duchess had work to attend to, Miss. She expressed a deep interest that you be allowed to sleep as long as you would,” a servant explained before Gray had a chance to realize and analyze her feelings or expression. 

Gray’s eyebrows knitted together. “Work?” It never really occurred to her that the Duchess had to do anything, let alone work. She wondered what work entailed for Francesca, for any noble really.

“Yes, my Lady has to attend to planning the Winter Ball as well as her other, usual duties. You have already slept through the morning meal with her and the young Lord, but there is always lunch,” the servant answered, wearing a sweet smile that seemed to infect everyone at the Palace. Undoubtedly, they had taken on characteristics of their Lady. 

“There is.” Of course, that did not stop disappointment from nipping at her belly.

“Until then, my Lady has left us instructions to feed you and Salvia will come to color your hair. She also hopes that you had a restful night.”

Gray only nodded. She had forgotten that they had talked about taking the color out of her hair last night. In fact, most of the night seemed hazy. She remembered panic and then slow calm more than anything else. The shadows chased away by a gentle breeze of words and light of affection. She was not even sure when she had fallen asleep again. She was somewhat shocked that she had fallen asleep, but she did not mind. It was nice to sleep more than a couple of hours, especially in a bed rather than a dark, lonely corner.

She was served breakfast in bed, even though she objected quietly. Salvia showed up, as if waiting for her, as soon as she was done with eating. She silently followed Salvia back to her rooms.

“My Lady tells me you want your hair your original color, Miss,” Salvia reported and Gray nodded with more enthusiasm than she had shown since arrival. Salvia smiled. “I’m glad you decided that. This blond hair is not for you, Miss. It clashes with your complexion.”

Gray nodded, even though she had no idea what that meant. She just wanted some part of herself back. Anything that she could call normal would be a godsend.

“Can you cut it, too?” Gray requested.

“Of course, but the length isn’t so bad. Are you sure you want to cut it? If shapes your face nicely.” 

Gray growled at the mention of her face. “I don’t want attention to my face.”

“I’m sorry, Miss,” Salvia quickly apologized.

Gray sighed, feeling guilty for snapping at Salvia, but she did not apologize. She wanted it clear that she did not want to hear or discuss her face. She was barely comfortable with Salvia seeing her body and this woman bathed her on a daily basis. It still bothered her and she felt like it always would. 

Coloring her hair did not take long and then Salvia did bathe her. She was given a selection of clothing, both dresses and pants. She decided on a simple gown just to try to get the feel for wearing female clothing and because she did not have any expeditions planned with Maxi. A dress would be fine for walking through the palace. Once she was dressed in a plain black gown, she went in search of means to entertain herself. She stumbled across Maxi while he was in the middle of a fencing lesson. His mouth dropped open and he stopped moving as soon as he saw.

“Your hair looks nice, Miss Gray!” the boy declared before his tutor popped him in the arm with a wooden sword. “Ow!”

“You should never drop your guard,” his instructor scolded him before turning his fury on her. “I think it’s best you leave. You’re a distraction and a distraction could cost the young Lord his life in a duel.”

Gray scowled at the swordsman and had half-a-mind take him on in a fistfight, but left to avoid causing trouble for Maxi. Well, and also to avoid getting herself in trouble. She doubted that the Duchess would appreciate her bruising one of Maxi’s tutors, even if the guy was an ass and had it coming. She wandered until lunch, meeting up with the Duchess and her family. Maxi went through his day with Francesca asking more than enough questions to keep him talking. It was business, as usual until Mercina asked Francesca about the Winter Ball. 

“It’ll be done on time, Mother, and before you ask, we have to host Baron Wicek,” Francesca replied.

“Is there no way around it?” Mercina seemed to beg. 

“You know there isn’t. I can’t just not invite one baron out of a dozen. The horror,” Francesca said with a chuckle. 

Mercina frowned, but her shoulders slumped in defeat. “He’s such a cad.”

“Well, unfortunately, we can’t do anything about it. He has to come until he visibly does something worth shunning,” Francesca reminded her mother. 

“You mean him being born was not worth shunning?” Mercina smiled slightly and Gray could finally see the resemblance between mother and daughter. She wondered what the baron had done to offend Mercina, not that it was hard to offend the woman. It was just that the Duchess seemed to agree with her.

Francesca chuckled. “Unfortunately, no. I’ll be sure to tell the servants to keep him away from you.” 

“Thank you for that small gift. Do you require me for anything beyond the usual?”

“No, Mother, but thank you for offering.”

Gray was slightly curious about the Winter Ball since it seemed to mean that there would be more people in the palace. She would hold her questions, though. Maxi might be able to answer them, so she would not have to bother the Duchess with anything trivial. She just had to hope there was a moment when Maxi did not have lessons of some kind. All of his tutors seemed to have attitudes and she did not want to put up with that if she could help it.

After lunch, Gray walked off with Maxi, who was heading in the direction of one of the lounge rooms. She frowned a bit. It would seem that Maxi had more lessons as the weather grew colder. She guessed that made sense because it was not like he would have anything better to do. But then again, it was not that cold to her and she thought that they might be able to spend some time outside.

“What do you have to study now?” Gray asked. 

“History lessons. You should sit with me. Sir Vukan is also a knight, so he tells very exciting stories about the battles and he knows a lot about the kings and my own family,” Maxi explained.

Gray nodded because she did not have anything better to do. “If you can tell me about the Winter Ball on the way.” 

With a hop step, Maxi grinned and gave an eager nod. “The Winter Ball is on the first night of winter and we celebrate our good times from the spring and the summer, especially when we’ve had good harvests and good trade for our goods. It’s also a chance for any of the lords under my mother’s domain to inform her of anything they might need this winter to survive. There’s singing, dancing, food, and all kinds of good things. I don’t get to stay up for the whole thing, but I get sweets and everybody’s happy.”

Gray chuckled softly and nodded. She doubted that everyone was happy, but she liked his outlook on most things. She was willing to bet that Mercina would not be happy if Baron Wicek managed to come near her. She wondered if he was truly a cad. If he were, she would try to keep him away from the Duchess, too, just to make sure he did not bother her. 

She joined Maxi for his history lesson and found Sir Vukan to be a grumpy knight, who did tell the history as if he lived it and he seemed to like having an audience to tell it, too. He was very polite to her, trying to get her to ask questions, but Maxi handled that. He lost her when he began pulling out books, but Maxi was enthralled throughout the whole thing. She spent the rest of the day with Maxi until they had to go to dinner. They remained indoors all day.

-8-8-8-8-

Francesca yawned on her way to her rooms. She wanted nothing more than to slip into her bed and go to sleep after having a hot bath. Organizing the Winter Ball was getting more irksome every year because it seemed very year she needed to do a little bit more. She was not sure why since she was not trying to impress anyone, but she did want all those who attended to have an excellent time and to celebrate a good year. _So, really, I am doing this to myself because I do want an elaborate party_. She would put that out of her mind for the night, especially when she entered the bedroom and found a surprise in her bed. 

“Gray,” Francesca gasped and stopped dead in her tracks. She was utterly stunned to see the girl already curled up in her bed, tucked under the blankets and waiting for her.

“Uh … I was hoping I could sleep here again. Is that all right?” Gray entreated. 

“It’s fine. If it wasn’t, the servants would have escorted you out. I’m just a little shocked that you came here on your own. You have been fighting me every step of the way,” the Duchess answered honestly.

Gray turned her mouth up, but nodded. “You’re not the enemy.”

Francesca grinned brightly. “No, I am not. I’m very glad you realize that.” It should be much easier to help Gray now that she seemed to accept the fact that she needed help and Francesca was there to help. 

“So, I may stay here?”

“Yes, please do. I will be back, but I have to bathe.” 

Gray only nodded. Francesca thought that Gray might be gone by the time she returned, but she did not rush her night bath. It was a way for her to relax and get her mind focused on only Gray. 

An hour later, Gray was still in her bed, flipping through one of her books from what she could tell. She eased into the bed and inspected the book that Gray had in her hands. Gray quickly put the book down as if she had been caught doing something naughty.

“You can read the book. I have plenty and that one is rather good,” Francesca pointed out.

Gray shook her head and gave the book to the Duchess. Francesca studied Gray’s face and noticed that she refused to look at Francesca. It was then that she realized Gary was embarrassed. 

“It’s all right for you to read the books,” Francesca insisted. Gray shook her head again. Then it hit Francesca. “Gray, you cannot read, is that correct?”

Gray swallowed and went completely still. Francesca wondered if this bothered Gray. Gray took a while, but she shook her head to answer. 

“It’s all right, Gray. I know a lot of people cannot read. It just slipped my mind. I can teach you. I want to teach you. I get such joy from reading. I would love for you to get the same joy from it.”

“Teach me?” Gray’s voice shook.

“Yes, teach you. You’ll enjoy reading,” Francesca promised, practically beaming. She would enjoy teaching Gray how to do it! 

“Um … I’m stupid,” the girl blurted out.

Francesca was taken aback by that declaration. She then frowned, something echoing through her soul. She wrapped her arms around Gray. 

“Who told you that?” the Duchess inquired in a low voice.

Gray took a deep breath. “My father.”

“My father used to tell me that I was worthless and would never amount to anything. I would never be able to control my own land or the barons that would be under my thumb.” 

Gray’s forehead wrinkled. “Why would he say that?”

“Because I was never what he wanted me to be. I never fit his image. I assume you didn’t fit your father’s image.” 

“I didn’t,” Gray admitted. 

“So, he vented his anger by insulting you.”

Gray swallowed loudly. “And selling me.” 

“Believe it or not, this is not something only common among the peasantry. Nobles do such things all the time, but call it by a different name and pretend that it is all perfectly fine. Marriages are arranged to get rid of children that disappoint them and build alliances or gain finances.”

“Were you?”

“No, I never would’ve listened if he had tried and no nobleman in his right mind wanted me anyway. Actually, no nobleman in his right mind wants me, but the feeling is quite mutual. My husband was a lesser noble who could stand my quirks and actually found me quite adorable. He was special and wonderful man,” Francesca commented with an impish smile.

“What happened to him?” Gray asked in a quiet tone.

Francesca sighed. “He died before Maxi was born. He fell from his horse and landed at an unfortunate angle, head and neck first.”

“Is that why you look so troubled when Maxi rides?” 

That was news to her and she blinked. “Do I?”

“You look like you’re going to be sick when we ride, especially when he tries to race.”

Francesca groaned. “I try not to look that way. I don’t want to worry him. It’s taken me so many years to get use to the idea of him riding. It used to make me so sick to my stomach and I used to have nightmares.”

Gray shifted and slowly wrapped her arms around Francesca. The Duchess smiled from the gesture. It was nice to be comforted, even if the attempt was slightly awkward.

“I’m sorry,” Gray whispered.

“Don’t be. It wasn’t your fault. Maximilian gave me four wonderful years of marriage, five years of love, and seven years of the best son anyone could ask for. I wish he had lived so much longer, but some of his time will always be better than no time at all.” 

“That sounds nice.”

“It is. I hope you one day know the feeling. But, I’ve turned the conversation around. Do you wish to learn to read? It is a wonderful thing.”

Gray was silent for a while. “If you think you can teach me, then I’d be happy to learn.”

Francesca smiled and grabbed one of her favorite books. She did all of the reading that night, but made sure that Gray knew the alphabet and familiarized herself with the look of the letters. She went through a few sounds with Gray as well, but did her best not to overwhelm the girl. She knew they had a long road ahead, but she found herself looking forward to it.

-8-8-8-8- 

Next time: Gray gets into a little trouble at the Winter Ball.


	8. Having a Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter contains sexual content.

8: Having a Ball 

The Winter Ball was upon them and Gray still did not have much of an idea as to what it was or what she was expected to do. Knowing Francesca, the Duchess would just tell her to be herself, but she was not sure what that meant. She did not have time to figure it out.

“Look at the dress my Lady left for you, Miss Gray,” Salvia declared with a grin as twirled around a white and red gown. The dress had been resting on Gray’s bed and she had not thought anything about it until the servant picked it up. 

It looked lovely and was probably worth more than Gray … well, before people had put several prices on her anyway. Shifting uncomfortably, she imagined that she would look ridiculous in such a beautiful dress. Her attendant did not seem to notice her jittery state, too busy holding the dress against her.

“You’ll look beautiful in this. Definitely worthy of catching my Lady’s eye.” Salvia gave her an odd smirk, as if implying the Duchess could be attracted to her, which Gray thought was more ridiculous than her trying to pull off wearing that dress.

Gray’s forehead wrinkled. “I’m not trying to do that!”

Salvia gave her a look while tilting her head, regarding her like she was a problem that needed a solution. An arched eyebrow led her to believe the servants had been gossiping. It made sense to her since she did share Francesca bed, but surely they knew nothing happened. After all, there was absolutely no way that a lady like Francesca would do something as vile as lying with a woman, especially a woman like her.

“Something like that would be … wrong,” Gray added, hesitating just a little. Plenty of other words had drifted through her mind, but she could not bring herself to say them. She just wanted it to be clear that she would never think of the Lady in such a way and Francesca was too good for such sinful activities.

Salvia considered her for a moment, as if studying her for some great project. She suddenly shrugged, like it did not even matter anymore. She turned her attention back to the gown.

“You’ll match with the Duchess and her family. They always wear white and red, celebrating winter and their ancestral home,” Salvia said, running her hands over the dress with near reverence. 

Gray was spinning from the shift in the conversation and her mouth moved before she fully caught up. “I thought you didn’t talk about your Lady.”

Salvia chuckled. “I believe I was talking about you, Miss Gray, and to you, so no rules broken there.”

“But, you’re gossiping with others.”

The attendant gave an innocent grin. “No crime in listening. I can assure you, I don’t say a word in response. Many people are quite curious with you sharing the Duchess’ bed and they still believe you to be a Pet.”

“I am not a Pet!” Gray roared, throwing her arms out and ready to tear the whole world apart. She believed that would always be a source of fury for her because even after months of wonderful treatment from Francesca and Maxi, the thought of someone as much as mentioning her being less than human made her blood boil.

“I know that, Miss Gray, but there are those that seem to only want to believe you are a Pet. They can’t figure out any other reason why Duchess Francesca would allow you so many liberties. They cannot understand why she treats you beyond even the status of a guest. They can’t determine why she delights in being around you. Of course, they’re merely jealous and wish to be you,” Salvia remarked with a smile and a peppy shrug. She even winked.

Again, Gray was not expecting that response and her mind was spinning more than before. She had no idea why people would be jealous of her. To her knowledge, no one had ever been jealous of her. _What was there to be jealous of?_ Before she had been the worthless, unwanted first child of a miller and now she was … she did not even know what. _So what Francesca liked to be around her? What did that mean? Wasn’t she just being polite?_

“Why are they jealous of me?” Gray wondered aloud.

The servant laughed. “You’re joking, right, Miss?” Giving Gray a long stare, her face fell with her jaw hanging open. “You’re serious. You don’t even realize what you mean to the Duchess.”

Gray scratched her head. She had no idea what Salvia was talking about. She figured she was some kind of pity project for a very generous noblewoman at the least and at the most, Francesca was just nice to her because she understood that Gray just needed someone in her life like that. She did not see why she should assume being more than that. After all, she did not do anything for Francesca.

“Well, shall we prepare you for the Ball?” Salvia grinned in a way that told her that her answer did not matter.

-8-8-8-8-

“You look absolutely stunning,” the Duchess commented the moment that she saw Gray in her Ball dress, which was only moments before they were going to enter the hall that held the gathering.

Gray was sure that she nearly swallowed her tongue when she laid eyes on Francesca. _Oh, my god, how the hell is it legal for her look like that?_ Francesca’s gown was pearl white and crimson and it seemed hug her torso. The dress was sleeves and her hair was pinned up, leaving her elegant shoulders on display, as well as her other assets. Gray wanted to keep Francesca from going into the hall, from allowing people gaze upon the Duchess, for surely they would sully her lovely form with their filthy stares.

The thought left her head as Francesca stood next to her. It was in this moment that Gray realized that Francesca was quite taller than she was, almost as if the Duchess were divine. I shouldn’t be standing next to her. I shouldn’t be near her. Doesn’t she realize this? From the way that Francesca smiled down at her, she was sure that Francesca had no idea that she should not be anywhere near the noblewoman.

Gray felt odd in the gown, but Francesca assured her that she was fine in the pure white and red dress. She did have best not to tug at anything, but it was difficult. _I really wish I could’ve worn trousers to this thing. Sure, they’d have been fancy trousers, but I wouldn’t feel so out of place in them_. She shifted, making sure her crimson shawl covered her shoulders, which was marked by various spots of different sizes. The cloth of the shawl felt cool against her flesh and seemed to glide whenever she moved it. She would not help wondering what it was made of.

She could not help wondering if this need to move was because Francesca was standing next to her. _No, I felt this awkward before I even left the room_. But, it seemed like things increased a thousand times with the presence of the noblewoman just by her.

“Don’t fidget, you’re fine,” Francesca said, wrapping her arm around Gray’s waist.

Gray gulped as her body temperature rose from the closeness and she silently cursed Salvia for putting that bug in her ear. She tried to ignore that in favor of the fact that her dress did not sleeves, only thin straps, and showed that even her arms had spots. She tried to cover her arms with the shawl, but skin remained visible because the cloth was not long enough.

“You’re gorgeous. Keep your head high when we enter the hall. Leave whenever you need to,” Francesca told her in a whisper. For some reason, it seemed like her scent floated on that whisper and the sweet aroma made Gray almost lightheaded.

Gray could only nod and she was not even sure how she managed that. They stepped into the hall together with Maxi and Mercina a step ahead of them. Gray had not even noticed that they were until a servant announced the young Lord and his grandmother. The Duchess’ family were dressed in white and red like Gray, but appeared much more comfortable than she did. They did not flinch as they faced the huge crowd in the hall while she wanted to hide behind Francesca.

“Head high,” Francesca reminded Gray just as her eyes were going to the floor.

Gray nodded and decided to stay close to Francesca as they strolled into the crowd. Maxi had the same idea, but mostly because it got him many small sweets whenever he played the young lord. Francesca smiled proudly every time he carried on a conversation with an adult while Gray had no idea what he was even talking about with almost everyone that came up. He then shared something with her that made her snicker.

“I don’t know what most of this stuff even means, but Miss Secuba is always saying it,” he whispered to her, chuckling. She smiled at him for a moment before he took one step away to have another meaningless discussion.

Gray did not say a word to anyone, even when they acknowledged her after Francesca introduced her to anyone nearby. They gave her questioning looks, but neither she nor Francesca explained her presence to anyone. Francesca even kept her arm around Gray’s waist until Gray strayed from her side.

There was a fountain outside that seemed to be glowing and it got Gray’s attention. She wondered about the effect and decided to check up close. Besides, it would get her away from the throng of well-dressed nobles that she felt she had no business being around. She would also be able to get away from the eyes that took in her spots and seemed to accuse her of crashing their little ball, like she should had just walked in without permission.

She noticed that Francesca glanced at her as she moved away. She did not really offer and explanation, just pointing to the fountain. The Duchess gave her a soft smile and nodded so slightly that Gray was sure no one would notice. For some reason, she felt just a little happier knowing that Francesca had understood her little voiceless communication. 

Sitting down on a bench next to the fountain, Gray enjoyed the open, somewhat cool air and tried to figure out what was making the fountain glow. Once upon a time, she would have dismissed it as magic and some incantation that she would never understand. Now, she dismissed it as science that she might understand after she mastered the alphabet and the sound each letter made. In other words, she would never understand.

After gazing at the fountain for a while, she cast her gaze back into the gathering. She was not sure how, but she found Francesca almost immediately. She looked slightly uncomfortable as a man put his hand on the Duchess’ smooth, chocolate shoulder. He was short, almost hunched over man with eyes locked onto Francesca. Gray frowned, ready to get up and tear the man’s hand off, but she did not have to do so. Francesca brushed the offensive attachment away as if it were a fly. She made great haste to get away from the man, also. _I wonder if he’s the Baron Wicek_.

Gray was about to get up and find out, but she was joined by unwanted company before she could. She hoped that it was just people coming to enjoy the garden, even though the flowers had died. For her, that was really the only sign that it was winter. When she heard them talking, it did not seem as if they were out to just walk through the garden and she decided to stick around instead of minding her own business.

“This thing is boring as always. I hate having to come to this,” the voice of a young man complained.

“Yeah, what does it matter, too? I mean, no one even likes Francesca. She’s such a damned weirdo,” the voice of a young woman chimed in. 

“She’s beautiful, though, and our parents all lust after her. My father’s certain that she’s a tigress in the bedroom and he’s dead set in proving it,” another young man remarked.

“She should be. She needs something going for her,” another young woman added, earning laughs from her companions.

“I have to say, I think he’s right. I wouldn’t mind a go at her myself,” the second lad commented.

Gray growled and frowned at the assessment, as well as the disrespect for not using Francesca’s title. She stood up as a group of five people, probably around her age came into view. There were three young men and two women, all dressed in white. They locked eyes with her.

“Well, well, well, the rumors are true. Francesca is a damned hypocrite. Having the nerve to lecture our parents on their keeping Pets and she’s got a bitch of her own,” one of the boys had the gall to say. If her ears were correct, he was the one that wanted to make a go at Francesca. She would sooner rip his legs and arms off before allowing him close enough to the Duchess to share the same air. 

Gray’s eyes narrow and locked onto him like a predator to prey. He was taller than she was by nearly a head. In fact, all of the boys were. She did not care. She had downed much bigger and tougher men in the past. She would do the same to them if necessary, especially when they laughed, especially if they spoke poorly of the Duchess again.

“Hey, Francesca is all about sharing the wealth, so I don’t think she’ll mind sharing her Pet. She’s probably not using the little bitch properly,” the third boy commented with a sinister smirk that did not go with his youthful face. He brushed his curly blond hair from his face, trying to get a better look at her.

“Hey, if one can’t have Francesca, having her Pet should be a grand runner up prize,” the second fellow agreed. His nearly black eyes seemed ablaze with evil intent. He rolled his broad shoulders, moving his long, flowing onyx-colored ponytail.

“It would spice up the evening,” the first young man chuckled with a shrug. His sleepy eyes locked onto her and she was certain that she could see lust controlling him. He was the tallest of them, but thinner than the other two males.

The entire group advanced, but Gray stood her ground, focusing on the male trio rather than the females. They just snickered wickedly and when the blond nobleman tried to grab her, she slapped his hand away. It earned her a deep, hateful frown and the onyx-haired one went to take hold of her. She greeted him with a punch that he obviously was not expecting and could not take. He fell to the ground, gathering dust on his snow white suit.

“Bitch, you can’t touch us!” the tallest one declared.

Gray was not sure why they would say that, as she clearly had touched one of them and would do so again if they put their hands on her. They tried to rush her, but she met them with a flurry of punches. They talked a big game, but they were not fighters in the slightest. She had been forged on bar fights while they had done all of their fighting with their mouths. It was all going her way before their bodyguards showed up and they did know how to fight.

A body shot bent Gray at the waist. A punch to the side of the head dropped her to the ground and a foot on her back kept her there. The guards then pulled their swords from the hilts at their hips.

“Bitches should know their places,” one of the guards snarled as the noble boys climbed to their feet, wiping blood from their faces.

“Yes, they should,” Francesca declared as she marched onto the scene. “So, put away your weapons and down on your knee before your Lord and Master,” she ordered in a powerful voice so different from her usual polite tone. Her naturally low, husky voice seemed to get more authoritative and deep when she truly meant her commands.

The guards all gasped, but seemed too in shock to follow orders. Francesca genuinely frowned; the expression did not sit well on her face. Her own guards came up behind her. One handed her a rapier.

“I will not repeat myself. You have already violated several laws. I will disarm you myself if necessary,” Francesca warned them.

The men finally obeyed. Their swords went down and they bent before Francesca. She nodded her head and her own guards swooped in. One of them helped Gray to her feet and Francesca put her hand out for the girl. Gray could not help falling to Francesca’s side. There was a hot, magnetic pull that drew her in and kept her in place. 

“I shall reign over this matter after I tend to my true guest,” Francesca proclaimed, passing her blade back to one of her guards. “Keep them in place,” she ordered.

Standing next to Francesca, Gray could fell heat rolling off of the Duchess and basically burning her. The fire was so overwhelming that it roared in her ears and blocked out all the sounds, including more commands from Francesca. She could barely think as Francesca pulled her close with an arm around her waist and gently led her away from the scene. Francesca led her to the Duchess’ rooms and sat her on one of the rather comfortable chaises. 

“Are you terribly injured?” Francesca asked, inspecting Gray’s bruising face.

Gray shook her head. “I’m okay. Lucky punch.”

Francesca frowned anyway. “I would still prefer to have Doctor Benke look at this. Would you indulge a worrisome woman?” Gray could only nod, especially when it seemed to her that Francesca was purring. The Duchess smiled. “While we wait for him, please, explain to me what that was all about.”

Gray could only nod again. Doctor Benke was called from the Ball to inspect her face and while they waited, she went through the story. The doctor arrived within minutes and was dressed in white, like everyone else, but did not let the fact that he was pulled from the fun stop him from doing his job with the same intense thoroughness as before. He gave her a clean bill of health and handed over a small jar of balm for the bruise.

“That bruise, unfortunately, might sit there for a week,” the doctor reported.

“But, her head is all right?” Francesca inquired.

“Yes, she’s fine as she says. She is aware, her eyes are not glassy, and there is no ringing in her ears. It’s only the bruising that we’ve concerned with,” he answered.

The Duchess nodded and dismissed Doctor Benke with an almost distracted wave of her hand instead of speaking directly to him. He vanished out the door, probably returning to the Ball. Francesca turned her attention back to Gray before Benke was even a step away.

“Do you wish to go back to the Ball?” Francesca asked in a hushed voice, as if speaking loudly might cause Gray some pain. Gray answered with a shake of her head. “I understand. I’m going to handle this trouble, but I’ll be back shortly. Take a bath, relax.”

Gray nodded and Francesca leaned down to kiss her pristine cheek. Her stomach rolled from the simple contact and it felt like her internal organs melted. By the time the Duchess left, Gray was certain that she was going to go off like a firework.

“Oh, god, this is bad. So bad,” Gray grumbled, shaking her head. She was not sure what she would do now that she was fully aware that she was attracted to Francesca. Surely, the Duchess would not react well once she figured out Gray’s unnatural feelings toward her.

Her heart raced as she considered that she might lose this person that had been unbelievably kind to her and she had no idea what she would do then. Now, her stomach rolled with discomfort and anxiety. Shaking her head, she resolved not to lose what she had. She just needed to act normal, as she had been, and maybe she would get over her attraction as time went by. All she needed to do was see constantly that Francesca was not attracted to her and surely she would get over it. _Right?_

-8-8-8-8-

Francesca returned to the Winter Ball to manage the damage started by the barons’ irresponsible offspring. Making matters worse, the barons had decided to support their children instead of the law. Francesca was now infuriated. She sent for a dais and a chair, which were both brought immediately. Scowling, she waited for the barons to come to her and they would be quite remiss to keep her waiting. She would make them regret any further disrespect. They seemed to sense this and fell right into line before her. Of course, one of them would be Baron Wicek.

Wicek had already tried her patience earlier in the evening. He had attempted to caress her shoulders, going as far as touching her. When she got rid of him, he had pestered her mother. She was certain that Mercina would love nothing more than for this to be the reason that the baron was banned for all palace functions from now on. She might grant her mother’s wish.

“Duchess, surely you plan to reprimand your Pet for her distasteful behavior and violence toward my daughter and her friends,” Baron Wicek practically demanded. The other barons nodded behind him. His dark eyes seemed to dare her to challenge his assessment and he smiled, as if that somehow made everything right. 

Francesca laughed. “My good sir, you’ll be lucky if I don’t imprison your son and your daughter and their foolish friends for thinking to touch a guest in my House, someone under my protection. They might as well have assaulted my son while they were at it.”

“My Lady, she is but a Pet,” he insisted. 

“I informed any and everyone here before this event that Miss Gray was my guest. I keep no Pets. You have taken it upon yourself to place that label on her to justify your children’s actions. Even if Miss Gray were my Pet, to touch my property in a negative manner while a guest in my House is not only grossly inappropriate and disrespectful, but still against the law. Again, you might as well assault my son while you’re at it,” Francesca declared for everyone to understand what they really had done. Everyone knew that if they touched Maxi, she would not hesitate to kill that person. Gray was now just as off limits.

“My Lady, surely, there’s been some misunderstanding,” he now begged. It was hard to believe that not even a half-hour ago the man had enough bravado to dare to touch her. He seemed to know exactly how serious the situation was and he could not talk his way out of it. 

“It seems the misunderstanding is on your end. I will be kind as this was a first offense and only level a fine on all of your children, but next time, I will take their thumbs,” she vowed. To blatantly disrespect a high noble’s home by breaking other laws, like stealing or assault, meant a person forfeited a finger by law. With so many witnesses, she could carry out the sentence herself, no court needed.

“Thank you, My Lady,” all of the barons wisely said, even though the fine was no small matter. They would all be living much less luxurious for years to come thanks to the fine. As the criminals in this instance, they could not take Francesca to court to settle the matter unless they wanted to embarrass their Houses considering the level of witnesses.

Francesca waved them away, utterly disgusted with them. They wisely left and she decided that she definitely would not be inviting Wicek to any event ever again, nor were his horrible children to be invited anywhere. She mingled for a while just for the good of showing herself, but used the excuse of putting Maxi to bed to leave. Maxi held her hand as they made their way to his bedroom. 

“Mama, is Miss Gray all right?” Maxi inquired with concern causing his voice to crack slightly.

“Yes, Miss Gray is fine. You’ll see in the morning,” she promised him.

Maxi nodded; her word was enough for him. At his room, servants took care of most things, but Francesca stayed around until he was tucked into bed. She let him read her a story, so she could see now his lessons were going. She was proud of his skills.

“You’re excellent, my darling,” Francesca declared and she kissed his forehead.

Maxi smiled and they bid each other goodnight. Francesca retreated to her rooms. She came in to find Gray pacing. Arching an eyebrow, she wondered if that feral energy was back and if the fight was the cause. 

“Gray, are you all right?” Francesca asked.

Wide, surprised eyes turned to her and for a moment she thought that she saw something more there. After Gray blinked, the look was gone and she appeared normal, but nervous. She stopped pacing, but her hands were shaking.

“You’re safe,” Francesca reminded her, taking a step toward her. Gray stepped back, which caused the Duchess to pause. _She’s acting oddly_. “Do you want me to leave you alone?” Never mind the fact that this was her bedroom.

Gray shook her head and took a step to Francesca. The noblewoman was the one that closed the distance between them. Gray fell into her arms, still trembling. Francesca held her tightly. 

“It’s all right. You’re safe,” the Duchess promised. “I’ve punished the barons and their children. They all know that you are a part of my House and any disrespect to you will result in punishment.”

Gray was silent, as expected, but at least that was normal. She petted Gray’s hair, smiling at the softness of her cared for, wavy locks. Pulling away, she looked in Gray’s eyes, which were half lidded. She looked almost hypnotized.

“I’m going to change for bed,” Francesca reported. It would give her time to try to figure out what was wrong with Gray. 

Gray nodded, still in a strange daze, and Francesca was reluctant to leave her, fearing the girl was actually traumatized. She had not seemed that way earlier. _Perhaps her head is seriously injured, even though Doctor Benke claimed that she was fine_. She walked Gray over to bed, hoping the girl would get the hint and lie down. As she stepped away, Gray did at least sit.

“I will be right back,” the Duchess promised and Gray only nodded.

Francesca went for her nightly bath, which always helped soothe away any troubles piled upon her during the day. She was washed before she made herself comfortable in the hot bath full of flower petals and other sweet scents. She sighed and wondered what she might do to help Gray.

“Maybe she’ll be willing to talk about it this time,” Francesca considered.

They had grown closer since Gray had taken to sleeping in her bed. Gray talked to her much more; of course, that usually only happened in bed and generally after a nightmare. Gray still had night terrors, but not every night like before. She rarely thrashed, but she did cry out and groan. Holding Gray was generally enough now to calm her down, but she always woke up.

“I hope a nightmare about this isn’t what it will take to get her to talk about this, but whatever it takes to get her through this, I’ll be there,” she vowed.

She was going to do her best to give Gray a normal life. No one deserved to go through life traumatized by everyone she happened to encounter. 

-8-8-8-8-

Gray was ready to strangle herself because she was all too aware that she was not acting normal. In fact, she was acting so bizarre that even normal things seemed awkward to her. She could not help it, though. She was hyperaware of everything about Francesca now and everything about the Duchess beckoned forbidden thoughts.

“Maybe I should slip into my room,” Gray considered. Of course, that would be extremely abnormal for them now, but it would ensure that she did not do something to offend the Duchess. “But, it would make her worry more.” Sighing, she remained planted on what had become her side of the bed. “But, it would keep from doing something that ruins all of this.”

As soon as she made that decision, Francesca returned to the bedroom in her dressing gown. It did nothing for her figure, but her ball gown had left little to the imagination. So, of course, she began imagining. She groaned under her breath. 

“Are you feeling better now? Settled?” Francesca asked, her dark hair usually decorated with pearls, now done in a simple braid over her shoulder.

Gray wanted to undo the braid and watch as ebony locks fanned the pillows. Gray could only nod because there was a lump in her throat the size of her fist. Francesca smiled, so clearly that was normal enough. She eased into bed. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” the Duchess inquired.

Gray shook her head. “There’s nothing to talk about. I’ve had fights before. You can’t tell now, but I’ve got a scar over my eye.” She motioned to where the scar was under her tattoos. “I almost lost it to a knife. I’ve fought before, much worse than that. Don’t worry about it.”

The noblewoman nodded, but Gray could not tell if that made her less concerned or more so. She just wanted Francesca to understand that she could take care of herself, as well as defend Francesca if necessary. Without thinking, she took Francesca’s hand and placed it on her eye. Her palm was downy soft and warm and Gray felt like her heart was about to explode in her chest as Francesca’s slender index finger discovered the scar above her eye. She traced the raised flesh for a moment and then removed her hand, smiling at Gray. Gray was fairly certain she was about to die from something so simple.

“Shall we read before sleep?” Francesca proposed, even though that had been part of their nightly ritual for over a week. For some reason, the simple question let her guest know that she understood what Gray was trying to do in the sense that she wanted things to be normal. She did not want Francesca to worry about her.

Gray really just wanted to go to bed because reading meant being close to Francesca and listening to that super sexy raspy voice of hers. But, declining would have been strange, so she curled up close while Francesca gathered the book. Learning was enough of a distraction, but her body still felt charged by the time Francesca blew the candles out.

She did not think she would sleep, but she was exhausted from the physical and emotional trials of the day. She was unaware that she was asleep until she actually woke up. She was being held in a familiar embrace with an intoxicating voice whispering in her ear that she was all right. The voice wafted down her spine, setting each nerve ablaze, and causing her to throb in a place that she realized was already uncomfortably sleek.

Gray shot up, acutely aware of how close she was to Francesca. She could not believe how much she had changed within a day of the idea being put in her head about being with the Duchess. Panting, she stared at Francesca, who was looking at her with concerned eyes.

“It’s all right, Gray. You were just having a nightmare,” Francesca tried to assure her.

Gray shook her head; she definitely had not been having a nightmare. The way her entire body was humming, she had been having a great dream! She could not remember, she realized, but she assumed that was for the best. She was already going to have trouble looking Francesca in the eye, after all. 

“Gray, you’re all right,” Francesca repeated, reaching out for the overwhelmed girl.

“No, don’t touch me!” She would not be able to hold it together if Francesca touched her.

Gray reeled back, causing the Duchess’ face to fall. The hurt look on the noblewoman’s face was enough to kill her. _Stupid!_ Gray took a deep breath and tried to figure out how to fix this as Francesca suddenly wrapped her arms around herself.

“All right,” Francesca said in a very subdued tone.

“No, no, no! I didn’t mean it like that!” Gray shouted in a panic, throwing her hands up. “God, you’re the last person on the planet that I want to hurt!” Gray felt like tearing her hair out.

“Gray, tell me what’s wrong,” Francesca implored her.

“I … I can’t,” Gray whispered because she was certain that it would ruin everything.

“Please,” Francesca said, holding out her hand for the younger woman.

The simple word and gesture blew away the last fragment of self-control Gray had as if it were a bomb. Never in her life had someone looked at her or spoke to her like Francesca and she was going to ruin it all because her body was about to explode. She fell on Francesca, mouth first, hand going around that beckoning waist. 

Francesca made a noise and pulled away before the kiss even felt like a kiss. Gray waited for the Duchess’ wrath. It was hot when she unleashed on those entitled brats and their guards, but she knew that it would not be close to that when turned on her. She almost jumped out of her skin when Francesca reached up and caressed her cheek.

“Gray,” Francesca practically cooed the name and Gray almost melted into the bed. “You don’t have to do that. I don’t care if people spent the whole night saying you were a Pet. You’re not a Pet and you don’t have to do things like this.”

Gray blinked, confused by what Francesca was telling her. First off. Francesca had not freaked out over her actions, but there was more than that. _Does she think I’m doing my duties as a Pet?_ Throughout her Taming, she had been forced to experience things that she never wanted to again because her owner would probably expect such things of her. But, never Francesca. No, not the Duchess, _her_ Duchess.

Gray actually laughed and held onto Francesca’s hand on her face. She moved Francesca’s hand away just enough to turn and kiss her fingertips. Francesca’s dark eyes went wide.

“I’m not a Pet. I know that and I know you don’t expect me to behave like a Pet. What I am is ridiculously attracted to you and I doubt you feel the same, but I’d consider it an honor if you’d at least allow me to give you some pleasure. I know you’re not attracted to women, but I promise, I can please you better than most men,” Gray said. She thought that might at least be a good way to repay the Duchess, who she noted sometime ago did not have someone that vaguely resembled a lover.

Francesca’s forehead wrinkled and she seemed to be having trouble processing what Gray was saying. But, the best thing was that she had not ordered Gray to leave, the bed, or the Palace. Francesca was not disgusted. She kissed those long, beautiful fingers again.

“I won’t hurt you or do anything that would make you uncomfortable,” Gray whispered.

“You don’t have to,” Francesca replied in a low tone that rippled through Gray.

“But, I want to. I want to make you feel like your body is coming apart and then floating through paradise before falling back into place. You deserve this, to feel as if all your nerves are dancing,” Gray replied. 

Francesca was trembling and her mouth was moving, but she was not saying anything. Gray could not believe that she had taken away Francesca’s ability to speak. She kissed Francesca’s fingers once more before trying to move things further along.

“I’m going to kiss you now if you don’t mind,” Gray said.

All the Duchess did was nod, but that was more than enough for Gray. She moved slowly, in case Francesca changed her mind, but she remained put. When their lips touched, Gray hoped to whatever God existed that she would be able to kiss Francesca for the rest of her life. Just the feel of those lips let Gray know what bliss tasted like. And when she lapped at those delightful lips and Francesca actually opened her mouth, Gray considered that she might still be dreaming as she wanted dark eyes close in pleasure.

Leaning forward, Gray led Francesca down to the pillows without breaking the kiss. Her hands went to work slowly pulling Francesca’s gown up, waiting for Francesca to stop her. It never came and soon her fingers slid against warm skin. She groaned at the feel, now all too aware of what true perfection felt like. 

As her hand came into contact with a plump swell, she drew a whimper out of Francesca and felt pride bloom within her chest. She wanted more sounds and signs that Francesca was enjoying things. So, she gently massaged the heaving breast in her hand, going closer to the center of the globe. The Duchess moaned and Gray swallowed it, finding it to be delicious. She swore that she would be able to live off the sound alone, no other nourishment necessary. 

Eventually, Gray had to pull away from Francesca’s lovely lips. The Duchess groaned in disappointment and her eyes fluttered open to give Gray a questioning look. Gray smiled and gave her a quick peck.

“I’m going to push your night gown up, all right?” Gray asked.

Francesca only nodded, a dazed look on her face, and Gray gave her another smile. She shifted her body, settling almost on top of the Duchess, and lifted the gown high as she leaned down to kiss newly exposed flesh. Francesca whimpered and moaned with each touch of Gray’s fingers and lips. The noise grew louder as Gray began kissing each breast and then Gray’s mouth clamped down on a hardened nipple, finding it to be as wonderful as she imagined. Francesca cried out and shot up off of the bed.

Gray did not release the precious jewel between her lips as Francesca’s hands roamed the bed, probably needing something to hold onto. Gray added more pressure and pull, flicking Francesca’s nipple with her tongue. Francesca whined and wiggled as Gray pinched the neglected gem. She did not want to let either go, but she believed that if the nipple could be so divine then Francesca’s nectar had to be something beyond mankind’s comprehension.

The Duchess had yet to figure out what do with her hands as Gray made up her mind to kiss her way down Francesca’s soft abdomen. Francesca groaned when Gray released her nipple with a pop, but Gray made sure her hand kept Francesca’s bountiful cleavage company.

Her other hand moved to part Francesca’s legs. There was no resistance and, as soon as she could, Gray ran a finger through what was decidedly heaven. Francesca’s back arched and one of her hands went to Gray’s shoulder. Gray looked up to see Francesca’s chest heaving.

“Stop?” Gray asked. She had already gone much further than she had ever thought she would. She wanted to believe that she would be fine with stopping now, but she would definitely crave the Duchess for the rest of her life.

Francesca shook her head frantically. Gray smirked and stroked Francesca at a leisurely pace while moving back to suckle the Duchess. Francesca finally figured out what to do with her hands, leaving one clutching Gray’s shoulder and the other pulled Gray’s head closer. Just as Gray was going to go have the taste that she wanted, Francesca’s breathing sped up, and her body shuddered. The Duchess whimpered and moaned before going slack. Gray pulled away to see Francesca practically glowing with her eyes half shut.

“Wonderful,” Francesca breathed.

Gray preened and grinned. She leaned down to give Francesca a kiss that the Duchess returned at a slow, tired pace. Gray pulled away after a few seconds and covered them both with the blankets. She pulled Francesca to her while straightening out the noblewoman’s nightgown. Sleep came easily after and no nightmares spoiled the perfect night.

-8-8-8-8- 

Next time: the aftermath of this night.


	9. Being Bold

9: Being Bold

Francesca awoke to find herself in Gray’s arms and reveled in just being held for a moment. Her nightgown was mostly back in place, falling past her knee. Gray had not bothered to strip her of it last night. She supposed that she was grateful for that, not sure how she would have felt about waking up next to Gray stark naked. Gray was still in a dead sleep. Francesca smiled to herself, pleased that Gray was finally sleeping properly. And then she recalled why Gray was so tired.

“Hmm…” Francesca hummed. While her body felt wonderfully relaxed and slightly sore, her mind was whirling.

She had enjoyed being with Gray, but she supposed that could be chalked up to the fact that she had not been touched in years. Occasionally, she touched herself, but it was very rare and only to scratch an itch for the most part. It was clinical and cold. It was a means to an end and that was all, nothing like the touch of a lover. Her husband had been the last person to know her intimately. He had been the only one that she wanted until Gray.

“When did you crawl into my heart in that manner?” the Duchess wondered aloud. She had thought that Gray was a dear friend, something she had few of, until Gray had kissed her last night. The fires that roared to life inside her told her that her feelings were more than friendship, much more.

But, now, she worried that Gray had acted out of duty after hearing that she was a Pet all night. Despite Gray’s words to the contrary, she feared that Gray had finally broken. She would not, could not take advantage of that. The very idea made her stomach roll and she squirmed.

Gray groaned, clearly disturbed by all of the movement from her bedmate. Francesca stilled and Gray settled again. Francesca sighed and tried to calm down. She could not get up, wanting to be there when Gray woke up, so they could discuss what happened and how it did not need to happen again. But, that would have to wait.

Francesca managed to retrieve a book without waking Gray. She read almost twenty pages before Gray stirred. The girl groaned and pulled her closer. When her eyes opened they locked onto Francesca and a lazy smile spread across Gray’s face. This perplexed the Duchess.

“Morning, beautiful,” Gray said, pushing herself up and leaning in as if she was going to kiss Francesca.

Francesca moved, avoiding the kiss. “Wait.” The pout that conquered Gray’s face broke her heart. _Maybe this isn’t about her being a Pet_.

“What’s wrong?” Gray asked, her voice just above a whisper. There seemed to be a slight tremble in her words, but Francesca thought that her mind could be trying to trick her and put more there than there was. 

“Nothing. I just want to make sure this is what you want. You’re not doing this out of some sense of duty?”

Gray sighed and settled onto her back. She appeared quite serious, as usual. Francesca thought that was the answer and was about to move away when Gray suddenly grabbed her. She let out a surprise yelp as Gray pulled her on top of her and gave her a quick kiss. 

“I would never cheapen what I feel for you by throwing anything taught to me by those bastards,” Gray vowed in a strong tone. “Everything they showed me, did to me was filthy, demeaning, and disgusting. I’d never use any of it with you.”

“Wha-what did they do to you?” Francesca asked, finding herself scared to be told the truth. Just yesterday she would have eaten the information up and tried to use in order to make the country better. But, things had changed.

Gray gave her a sad smile and caressed her side. “Things no one should have to go through. Nothing you need to hear about right now. Are you okay? Bothered by last night?”

The Duchess glanced away, needing a moment to collect her thoughts. “Not bothered, per se. Confused, I suppose. Why did you pleasure me if not out of duty?” 

Gray actually laughed. “I told you last night that I’m attracted to you. I like women. You know, how men like women. I know you might think it’s strange, but I do.”

Francesca shook her head. “I don’t think it’s strange. Nobles engage in such acts all the time. Men with men, women with women, multiple partners, and almost every other thing you can imagine. Sometimes, I believe that most nobles marry the opposite sex just for show and nothing more.”

“What? So, I’m not a freak of nature?”

“Not unless every noble and wealthy merchant under the sun is the same.”

“So, you’ve been with a woman before?” Gray asked curiously, almost eagerly. 

“No, I hadn’t until you. Honestly, I’ve always been a strange one. I’d only been intimate with Maximilian before this. He was the only person I trusted enough … until you.”

Gray smiled and blinked. “Wait, you haven’t been with anyone for seven years?”

Francesca shrugged. It had been seven years. She never thought about it in that light last night. Those seven years represented the life of her son; in moments of sorrow, those years represented time stolen from her and her beloved. But, she had roughly lived a celibate lifestyle since her husband died. 

“That explains why you went off so early last night and were satisfied with that,” Gray commented under her breath.

A hot blush burned her chocolate cheeks. “I did not go off early!”

A teasing grin conquered Gray’s face and Francesca could hardly believe it. “Oh, you definitely went off early. You didn’t get any of my actual skills.” 

Francesca shuddered at the thought. She had been rather sated last night from Gray’s actions. She doubted that she could survive more than that. She was distracted from her thoughts by Gray taking hold of her hips.

“So … would you be open to doing it again sometime?” Gray asked, eyes focused on her hands, which were gently caressing Francesca’s hips. 

“Are you sure it’s something you want to do?” Francesca did her best to ignore the sparks shooting through her body caused solely by the simple action of having Gray’s hands on her.

“If I had my way, you’d be naked right now and I’d be doing things to you that I’ve been told shouldn’t be done to a lady,” Gray replied with a cocky smirk.

She seemed so utterly confident in herself now and Francesca felt a flutter in her stomach. Suddenly, she was acutely aware of her attraction to Gray. And, she felt wrong for it, perverted. She tried to push off of Gray, flee the scene, get away from the emotions, but Gray held her firmly. 

“Hey, what’s wrong? Talk to me,” Gray implored her.

Francesca shook her head. “We can’t do this. I can’t do this. This isn’t fair to you! I can’t just treat you like a Pet, like all nobles do!”

“I am not a Pet,” Gray growled, tightening her hold on the older woman. “And you have never treated me as such. Last night was our decision, not just yours. I know what nobles do with Pets. They take. You didn’t take. You didn’t order. You graciously accepted what I offered, what I’m offering again, and will offer for the rest of my life. You have never and would never treat me like an object, like a thing.” 

“You’re not,” Francesca insisted.

“And because you believe that is why this is different. You don’t think of me as a Pet and you don’t order me around as one either. I’m a person to you, a person that’s very attracted to you, a person that is dying to touch you right now. May I touch you?” 

The Duchess gulped, knowing that no matter what she answered, their relationship would change. _Hell, it has changed thanks to last night and this little conversation. But, do I want them to change this way? Am I ready for this?_ Her body answered by tingling from the simple pressure of Gray’s fingers.

Gray seemed to realize the affect that she was having because she smirked and added some pressure. It felt like hot sparks went to her spine and down to her core. Gray rolled her own hips and Francesca moaned, unable to even process what was buzzing through her, growing in intensity with each slight movement. 

“Are you attracted to me, Francesca?” Gray asked.

“I … I…” Francesca’s voice trembled. _Tell the truth. Tell the truth_. “I am.”

That seemed to be all Gray needed to know. She shot up, capturing Francesca’s lips with her own. Francesca’s eyes fluttered shut as warmth consumed her from the mouth down. Gray commanded her lips with her own as Gray pulled her closer. 

Gray also seemed to be done with talking and let her hands say everything. She actually tore through the nightgown. Francesca could not muster the energy to protest such treatment, not while Gray’s hands were all over her back and across her breasts. And then Gray’s lips moved from her mouth to her chin, nipping and lightly biting.

Francesca whimpered and moaned wantonly. She was not sure where the noises were coming from. She used to whimper some, but nothing like now. She could not think too much about it because she could barely think. Instead, she moaned again as Gray palmed one of her breasts and gently kneaded with such precision that Francesca’s whole body shook with pleasure.

Francesca felt like she lost control of her body as Gray’s lips made their way down her neck to right above her breasts. She could not breathe, could not think, could barely comprehend what was going on. And then it got better. Gray's lips wrapped around her nipple and she hissed, grabbing Gray by her short hair. She would have worried about hurting Gray, her nails practically digging into Gray’s scalp. It only made the oral assault more demanding as Gray’s tongue came into play, slowly flicking the taut nub. Francesca was certain that her body was about to burst from her actions.

The Duchess made a choking noise in the back of her throat. Again, this only seemed to encourage Gray more and she lapped at Francesca’s nipple. She gently tugged at the gem before switching to the other. Francesca whimpered and twisted, almost as if she were trying to escape the pleasure. Gray would not allow her to escape if she were trying, not that the thought even crossed her mind.

“Close?” Gray asked, taking only a moment before returning to her focus.

Francesca could not answer; she barely understood what Gray was talking about. It was like having lightning made of bliss strike every inch of her with each pull of Gray’s lips and every flick of her tongue. Added to that, her fingers massaging and tugging on her other breast was enough to make Francesca’s head swim. 

Gray sat up and, next thing Francesca knew, she was on her back. Gray loomed over her for a moment before her mouth went back to work and Francesca moaned loudly while clutching at the bedspread. Then, Gray’s hands began wandering, trailing down to Francesca’s thighs and spreading her legs. Francesca groaned as Gray settled between her legs. 

“Don’t go off too soon,” Gray whispered. “I want to taste you.”

Francesca’s mind was too far gone to figure out what that meant. All she knew was that the sound of Gray’s voice floated across her blazing skin and setting her on fire all the more. The kisses returned and fingers glided against her like last night, making her rear up and whine. Her heartbeat was running at a hum almost immediately and her lungs burned from trying to breathe.

Her body moved with the light touch of Gray’s wonderful fingers, trying to gain more friction. Gray did not allow it, even though Francesca doubted it would take much more than what Gray was doing to set her off anyway. Just the feel of skin against her own, adoring kisses, and slight pressure to her pleasure center was more than enough for her, just like last night. But, she did her best to hold on for more, her body just knowing there was more that it did not want to miss.

Gray’s mouth began traveling and Francesca could feel each kiss as if they were being tattooed on to her skin, leaving pleasure in their wake. She became utterly aware of those kisses as they fluttered below her waist. Forcing her eyes opened, all she could see was a mop of dark hair before the world went white as her entire body exploded thanks to a touch from Gray’s mouth. Her mind went blank and her body was consumed by blazing passion. 

She was vaguely aware of Gray speaking softly to her as she shuddered in bliss. Gray wrapped her up in a secure hug and cooed to her as she came down from that high. When her vision focused, she saw that Gray was smiling at her.

“You taste pretty good,” Gray commented, sounding quite pleased. She gently caressed Francesca’s hip, soothing her.

“I can’t believe you put your mouth on me with no hesitation,” Francesca replied, trying to keep her eyes open. She was still having some trouble breathing and her body still felt like buzzing with slowing delight. _That was even better than last night_. She was not sure if she could survive more moments like this. 

“I’ll do it again if you want me to, whenever you want me to,” Gray stated as if it were no big deal. “Right now if you’d like. If you’re not too sensitive anyway.”

Francesca could only exhale at the thought. Her body tingled with the promise and she felt such a strong desire to take Gray up on that offer. But, that seemed selfish of her. 

“Do you want me to touch you, too?” the Duchess asked, even though that seemed like a ridiculous question. If they were to be lovers, of course Gray would want to be touched. But, she was a little bemused since Gray was lying next to her fully clothed in her nightgown, as if she had no expectations of being pleased.

“Eventually, whenever you’re comfortable with it. Don’t feel obligated to do to me as I do to you. Believe me, I’m probably the happiest woman on the planet just being able to hold you like this. I’m definitely at my happiest right now.” Gray held her just a little tighter. 

“Really?”

“Yes.” 

“I am happy, also.” Francesca was quite glad to be right where she was with who she was. Gray settled something inside of her; something that she had not even realized was troubled until Gray. She was not sure how or when, but the girl had managed to take a place in her heart that she had not even realized was available. 

They lay quietly after that with Gray caressing Francesca’s arm. Francesca put her arm around Gray, lightly running her finger over Gray’s clothed stomach. Gray kissed the side of the Duchess’ head. They both smiled.

“As pleasant as this is, we will have to get up for breakfast eventually,” Francesca pointed out.

“I suppose I’ll have to keep my energy up now,” Gray sort of agreed.

“I shall do the same because I will not be the only one on the receiving end. I will learn to please you.” 

“I’d rather you get some endurance first.”

Francesca sat up a bit, wanting to look Gray in the eye. “Are you really content with pleasuring me so much?” It seemed farfetched from what she heard, considering she was rather inexperienced in this arena. Her sexual experience with her husband was on more equal footing, mostly because to their minds, it only countered as sex when he was inside of her and there was mutual pleasure. It could not be like that with Gray.

Gray nodded. “It could easily become my favorite hobby. I like giving more than receiving for whatever reason. I learned that fact years ago. So, if we’re going to do this often, you should know right now that I’m going to want to touch and taste you more than I’ll ask for you to do the same.”

“Why?”

Gray shrugged. “I just do and I’m very much a fan of you. I want to have you again, right now actually.” 

“And what if I find that I enjoy touching and tasting you just as much as you do with me?”

Gray made a groaning noise and her eyes fluttered shut briefly. “I’ve never had that problem, but it sounds like a problem I would like to have.”

A chuckle escaped Francesca. “Well, we can see about getting you that problem after breakfast.” 

Gray smiled brightly at the suggestion and it warmed the Duchess. She smiled and hoped this worked out as well as Gray seemed to think it would. Before they moved, Francesca considered that she should speak with Gray just a little more if they were going to go through with this, such as what “this” was. 

“Gray … you will have to lead me, you know?” the Duchess asked.

“I figured I would. We’ll go at your pace. Whatever you want to do and whatever you feel comfortable with.”

Francesca nodded. “And … this is not just about … sexual intercourse is it?”

“Of course not!” Gray sat up and held her tighter. “Yes, I’m attracted to you, but I like how close we are. I want to be close like that. I want to spend time with you. I want us to be together.”

Francesca nodded. “All right. Now, shall we get to breakfast?” Gray nodded and then kissed for no reason other than she could. The Duchess returned the show of affection. 

-8-8-8-8-

Breakfast was a normal affair, which was fine by Gray. She was certain Maxi and Mercina would have noticed the slightest difference between Gray and Francesca. But, Maxi was running his mouth and kept everything normal through distraction. It was all well and good until breakfast was over and Gray usually followed Maxi, but she really wanted to follow Francesca.

“Come have tea with me an hour before lunch, if you would like,” the Duchess said as they moved to go about their day.

“Tea? Hot tea?” It was not cold enough for tea in Gray’s opinion. 

An amused smile took over Francesca’s face. “Yes, hot tea. I told you that you would think us strange for our definition of cold.”

Gray could not argue that. She had noticed everyone around her was dressing in more layers, but she did not see why. There had not even been any snow and the ground was not frozen. But, she would not turn down an excuse to see the Duchess.

Now, she just had to find a way to focus until teatime. She ended up going with Maxi and exploring the woods for an hour before he had to go to tutoring. She stayed through the tutoring, learning more about the history of the country. Her stomach twisted as each second felt like an eternity being away from Francesca.

Gray had to remind herself not to run when it was time for tea. Maxi was at his fencing lesson and focused on becoming a great swordsman, so he did not notice Gray was gone. Francesca was sitting at her desk with her tea already poured. The Duchess grinned and motioned for Gray to sit across from her. She did so as a servant poured tea for Gray.

“Thank you,” Francesca said before she dismissed the servant with a wave of her hand. 

“It is too hot for tea,” Gray said, pushing the cup away.

Francesca gave her a small smile. “Would you prefer some wine? Have you ever had coffee?”

“Coffee?”

“It’s quite delicious, but I suppose it’ll be too hot for you, like the tea.” 

Gray shook her head. “I don’t need tea or coffee or anything else. I just want to sit with you. That’s all right, right?”

“Of course.”

For a while they sat silently, which was perfectly fine for Gray, but the Duchess could not do silent. She began explaining what she was working on, but she might as well have been speaking another language. Gray did enjoy the sound of Francesca’s voice.

The sound of Francesca’s deep, scratchy voice was like being wrapped in soft, honey-flavored smoke to Gray. It moved though her, filled her, and soothed every frayed nerve in her body. So, she just smiled and nodded. It was all the encouragement that Francesca needed. Before she knew it, it was time for lunch. But, she now had a new tradition and she merrily kept to it, loving every second of it.

-8-8-8-8-

Gray was both anxious and eager for the day to end. She wanted to have her way with Francesca again, of course, but she imagined that she would not be able to take Francesca by surprise like she had that morning or last night. She feared that she would not be able to keep her nightgown on and the Duchess would see her. 

Part of her knew that her fear was ridiculous. Francesca had made it clear pretty much everyday since their meeting that she did not think of Gray as a Pet and probably did not even notice her spots. Still, her stomach twisted and flipped. She was not sure how she would handle if Francesca stared at her spots, even if she did so in pity.

“Will she?” Gray muttered, but shook it off. She would find out when Francesca came in from her nightly bath.

She had already bathed and figured that she would just have to wait and see what would happen. She crawled into bed and not too long after, Francesca came into the room. Francesca regarded her for a moment before moving into bed, too. She smiled as the Duchess moved close to her and allowed her to gather her into her arms. Unable to help herself, Gray initiated a kiss. Francesca returned it, comfortably and warmly.

Soon, Gray eased her body on top of Francesca’s without breaking their kiss. She pulled away when they both needed air and gazed down at Francesca. She saw passion and joy in those deep brown eyes, touching her deeply. 

“May I … may I take off your nightgown?” Gray asked.

Francesca nodded. “Of course. Whenever you wish.” 

The response made Gray swallow hard. She felt like she had just been given keys to the city. She had to exhale slowly before she reached for the helm of Francesca’s nightgown. When it was gone, she stared down at what she had uncovered and had to swallow again. The chocolate body beneath her was perfect as far as she was concerned. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Gray whispered reverently as her hand glided over plump, round breasts. Her caress drifted down to a rounded stomach, a couple of stretch marks spoke of when the Duchess carried Maxi.

Francesca reached up and caressed Gray’s cheek. “You are, too. May I see you, as well?”

Gray paused, even though she had expected that. Her stomach twisted tightly and she almost threw up, but managed to keep that down. No better way to ruin a night and a new relationship than vomiting on a lover.

“Could you…?” Gray was not sure what she wanted to ask, but she hoped that Francesca understood there was no way that she could be able to take her clothes off. There was no way that she could expose herself and risk rejected.

Francesca smiled slightly and nodded. Her hands went to Gray’s nightgown and just like that Gray was nude. Francesca did not hesitate in touching her, caressing her arms and back. She did not linger on a single spot, merely feeling Gray’s skin. It was like she instinctively knew that was what Gray needed and it was so wonderful that Gray had to dive right into the Duchess. Francesca’s caresses eventually changed into her clutching and scratching at Gray as Gray made the noblewoman writhe beneath her. 

-8-8-8-8-

“This might not be … wise,” Francesca groaned. She was pressed up against the wall in her office. Gray had her pinned with active lips and hands. Despite her words, she was clutching Gray’s shoulders as tightly as she could.

“Because someone might see?” Gray whispered before licking the column of Francesca’s perfect throat. It took so much willpower not to paint that lovely skin in dark bite marks.

“Someone always might see.” Francesca groaned as her skirts were pulled up. Truly, there was no such thing as privacy for the Duchess, but some places were a little more open than others of course.

“Then what?” Gray asked curiously. “You bothered about doing this in your office?”

“Yes, how am I ever going to look at this wall again without thinking about this moment?” Francesca gasped as a hand squeezed her breast.

Gray wondered how she had lived before being able to simply touch the Duchess. “That’s a pity considering the plans I have for the rest of the place.”

Francesca only groaned before Gray took control of her mouth. The groan became a scream that Gray had to swallow as her fingers stroked her new favorite place on the planet before slipping inside. Between Francesca’s mouth and other wonderful parts, Gray wanted nothing more than to be with her all the time. _Why did it take me so long to realize this? Something might be wrong with me, but I’m sure she’ll fix it eventually_.

Francesca whimpered with each thrust and Gray devoured each delicious noise. Everything coming from the Duchess fed her and made her whole, but yet she yearned for more. She wanted it to always be that way, she wanted to long for Francesca and to have the Duchess open up and accept her every single time, just like now.

Soon, she was feeling a burn in her arm because of the angle, and that just made her want more because Francesca was still moaning. She moved harder and with more purpose. Francesca clutched at Gray even more, nails biting into her through her clothing, and broke the kiss as she turned her head. The sound of her panting made Gray’s knees go weak. She had to finish things soon or they would end up on the floor.

“You feel so good,” Gray hissed, pushing harder.

Francesca gasped and whimpered, holding on more. She moved to kiss Gray again as her body fluttered around Gray’s demanding fingers. Sighing, Francesca fell limp against her.

“I’ve got you,” Gray whispered, holding Francesca against the wall and embracing her. She kissed the side of the Duchess’ head while Francesca moved her hand to caress the back of Gray’s neck.

“Oh, god,” Francesca purred. 

“Yeah,” Gray concurred as she eased them down to the floor. She gathered the noblewoman up in her merrily weak arms and held her to her chest. She ran her fingers through Francesca’s thick hair. “You okay?”

“I am. I can’t believe we just did that,” Francesca sighed, smiling tiredly.

Gray could not help smiling. “I’ve been waiting to do that since you let me in here.” It felt like an eternity since they started having tea together, but it had hardly been a few weeks. Before now, they had only done this in Francesca’s bedroom.

There was that beautiful laugh from the Duchess. “Why did you wait until now?” 

“Because you’re always so happy to speak through tea time and I love the sound of your voice.”

Francesca arched an eyebrow, as if she found that hard to believe. “No one likes the sound of my voice. Everyone just gets used to it. Even Maxi used to ask, ‘Mama, did you eat rocks and that’s why your voice is like that?’ No one likes my voice.”

Gray shrugged. “I do. I love it, actually.”

Francesca smiled and pushed up to kiss Gray on the lips. Gray smiled, too, and pressed Francesca closer. Sooner or later, they would have to get up for lunch, but for now, basking in the afterglow.

“I like cuddling with you, too,” Gray added.

“Cuddling is nice. I had forgotten.”

“I never realized.” She had spent time in bed with plenty of girls after sex, but it was not the same. “You are so special.”

“You are, too.” Francesca reached up and ran her fingers through Gray’s hair. Gray smiled and kissed her Duchess once more.

They stayed like that for as long as they could. It was becoming a habit, especially in the mornings, snuggling close and caressing each other. At night, they could not fall asleep unless they were holding each other.

“Maybe we should skip lunch. I could have you,” Francesca smiled.

“Tonight. I don’t want to rush,” Gray said.

She could not believe how natural it felt to be with the Duchess. Not just sexually, but in general. Francesca made her feel at ease and safe. Just the smell of Francesca and the press of her body made Gray feel as if she was actually the luckiest woman in the world, despite being sold and disfigured. 

Francesca was actually the only person that Gray was not self-conscious around. She never worried about what Francesca thought of her body because she knew that Francesca saw beyond all of that to the point where it did not even register to Francesca. The Duchess only saw her.

“So, I need to eat to keep my energy up,” Francesca remarked with a chuckle. Gray only nodded.

-8-8-8-8-

Gray giggled a bit, causing Francesca to glare with her. Francesca was above her and they were in her bed. Francesca had popped up from kissing her throat when she heard the laughter.

“Why are you laughing? I’ve gotten better,” Francesca protested, pinching Gray in the side.

“You have, but it’s strange watching you proceed. I can’t believe you’re going down on me,” Gray admitted. Of course, she could not tell Francesca that she was still a bit clumsy in her lovemaking. But, it had only been a month and Gray had been hogging most of that time. It could not be helped; Francesca was a delight to have.

“Why is that so hard to believe? I’ve done it before,” Francesca said.

Gray smiled. “And you’ve done a good job. So, shall you continue?”

Francesca laughed, but her sweet kisses pressed onward. Her hands roamed Gray’s torso. She was much more confident with her hands than with her mouth. Gray whimpered as those hands glided over her breasts, lightly, which she enjoyed. Francesca seemed to instinctively know that as well as other ways that Gray liked to be touched. Of course, she was still learning about other things. Gray was learning, too, though.

She had learned that she did not mind whenever Francesca touched one of her spots. She had sworn that she would curl into a ball the moment that anyone, even the Duchess, touched one of the damned things. Francesca had proven her wrong their fourth night together when she had requested Gray strip, wanting to see Gray, and then proceeded to kiss each spot. Each touch of her lips made Gray feel like she was going to go mad with passion and she did not have time to think about the spots beyond how they were being loved.

Soon her lips joined her hands and she rained down wet kisses across Gray’s chest. Gray’s heart sped up with each kiss and Francesca’s hand drifted lower. Gray wiggled and squirmed, moving to take Francesca’s hand to apply a little more pressure. She guided Francesca’s hand, as she had several times before.

She gasped when contact was made while Francesca cooed, the only sign that she gave that she actually enjoyed being inside of Gray. Well, that and the enthusiasm because Francesca was quite the eager lover, which explained why her kisses drifted farther down. Gray almost jumped out of her skin when those wonderful lips made contact.

“Oh, god,” Gray gasped as her hands went right to Francesca’s head. Carefully, she ran her fingers through the Duchess’ hair and moved with her mouth, trying to get Francesca to understand she needed more. “Faster and more of your tongue.”

She groaned again. _God, Francesca is such an eager student. Sloppy, but eager._ Gray enjoyed it for some reason that she could not figure out. She suspected it had to do with Francesca, but she could care less. The Duchess increased pace, changed angles several times, and made a dozen mistakes yet Gray found herself coming undone.

Gray had never been noisy, so all she did was sigh, as far as vocals went. Her body went taut before relaxing, practically melting into the bed as her eyes closed for a few seconds. Francesca kissed her way back up to Gray and smiled before kissing her mouth. Gray chuckled and Francesca frowned, but it was clearly playful.

“You’re laughing at me,” Francesca pouted.

“I’m not laughing at you. You’re great. I don’t know why I’m laughing. I just feel good. You make me feel good,” Gray tried to explain.

A bright grin lit up the noblewoman’s face. “I want to make you feel good. I’m learning.”

“You’re doing well.” Of course that made the smile grow. Gray could not help smiling in return. She ran her hands through Francesca’s hair. “You’re amazing.”

“So are you.” Francesca gave her another kiss. 

For a moment, they just lay there, enjoying the afterglow. Gray was tempted to make a pass at Francesca, even though she taken the older woman earlier that afternoon and when they first entered the bedroom. She just could not get enough, but she resisted the temptation. She reveled in the silence while it lasted because it would not be there for long with Francesca around. Of course, she would never complain about hearing that beautiful husky voice.

“Now, should we do some reading for the night?”

Gray burst out laughing. “You want me to try to read? All I can do right now is hold you and think about what I’m going to do to you right after I get my second wind.” _Screw resisting temptation, especially when I can have my way whenever I want for once_.

Francesca laughed at that, but they did not do any reading that night. If Gray had her way, they would not be reading any night. Of course, she doubted that Francesca would allow that. But, for now, she simply had her way with kindhearted noblewoman.

-8-8-8-8-

Gray groaned and Francesca chuckled as she placed her book back on the stand by the bed. Gray immediately grabbed her and pulled her close. Gray kissed her before she realized what was going on and she laughed as they broke apart. 

“You can kiss me all you want, but you’re learning how to read,” the Duchess stated.

“Why? I’ve made it this long without knowing how to read.”

“‘This long’? And how long would that be?” Francesca asked curiously. When Gray’s face scrunched up, she knew she had to be direct. “Just how old are you?” Gray shrugged and before their intimacy that would have been fine, but now they were beyond that. “Tell me, please,” the Duchess requested.

“I’m not sure. When my father sold me, he said I was nineteen summers old. I don’t know when I was born and I can only count with my fingers. How old are you?” 

“I’ll be twenty-eight soon. My mother will throw a grand ball that we’ll all hate, but pretend to love,” Francesca remarked with a laugh.

“Why throw it then?” 

“It’s expected and my mother likes to do what’s expected, most of the time anyway.”

Gray nodded. “You’re younger than I thought.”

There was a chuckle. “That sounds worse than I’m sure you mean it. But, we are going to continue to work on you reading and now counting. I’m getting you tutors.”

“What? I don’t need a tutor,” Gray objected, pulling Francesca on top of her.

“I know, you need several. In fact, I’m also going to get someone to train you with a sword as well since you’re often alone or with Maxi. I want you to be able to fight with a weapon to tend off anyone that might dare to bother you.”

Gray groaned, but then laughed. “God, suddenly having sex with you gives you so much control over my life.”

Francesca yelped. “I’m sorry. Please, forgive me. I don’t—”

Gray laughed again and stopped the Duchess with a kiss. That was good to assure her that she had not actually offended Gray. Gray ran her hands up and down Francesca’s back. Francesca was tempted to remove their nightgowns because she wanted to feel Gray’s skin against her own. She wished that she had not insisted they remain clothed, but she did want to read and there would have been no way in the world they would have been able to read completely naked. They both sighed as they parted.

“You care about me and that’s why you’re doing this. I understand that. I’ve grown to appreciate it. It’s one of your many qualities that I’ve grown to adore. You can throw all of this at me and I’ll decide what I want to do,” Gray told her.

“All right.” 

“Good because right now I’ve decided what I wanted to do. I want to pull you up here and devour every inch of you.”

Francesca yelped again as Gray pulled her up by her rump. There was laughter briefly before it turned into moaning.

-8-8-8-8- 

Francesca sat at her desk, humming as she was going through her paperwork. A knock at the door draw her attention and she looked up, expecting to see Gray, instead found herself looking at her mother. She groaned under her breath, knowing what was coming, but wishing that her mother would just let the matter drop.

“What can I do for you, Mother?” Francesca inquired, trying to sound normal and not annoyed. 

“You know what you can do for me. You can stop betraying your own beliefs. You’ve been ruining yourself ever since you showed up with this Pet and now you’re doing it out in the open for all of the servants to see!” Mercina growled, stomping her foot.

Francesca had to blush at that. Gray had her way with the Duchess in her office several times and many other places around the palace. On a few warm days, they had even gone outside. Those trips were supposed to be simple walks that evolved into other things. She could not get enough of Gray and Gray seemed to be of a like mind.

“Francesca, you are behaving just like a noble with a Pet,” Mercina accused her.

“I am not! Gray is free to do as she pleases! I make no orders of her! How could you even think that after I have seen what Father did with his! Gray makes me happy, Mother!”

“Happy enough to be seen rutting against a tree on the first warm day of the year?” Mercina huffed.

The Duchess almost laughed, but held it in. She had never done something so wild. She and her husband had played around in the woods and by the lake a few times, but never against a tree where there was heavy foot traffic. She just wanted to make sure that it was not somewhere that Maxi might see. There were plenty of places like that.

“You are a Duchess! Your cousin is the King! My god, your great-grandfather was a king!”

“I’m not sure where you are going with this, Mother. My cousin streaked though this very courtyard when he was only a year younger than I am now and tackled a marquis while completely naked. And my great-grandfather. Do you really want to walk down that historical road?” Francesca commented.

“Francesca, what are you doing? This isn’t you,” Mercina pointed out, practically pleading with her daughter.

“Mother, I like Gray and she likes me. She is not a Pet. I have never treated her as such and I never will. All of our coupling has been consensual. She is free to do as she likes.” 

“Including having her way with you?”

Francesca smiled and shrugged. “We are two adults, Mother. Do I ask you where you sleep certain nights?” 

“No, but I don’t make it a point to flaunt it against a tree.”

A devilish smile curled onto Francesca’s face. “You should try it. It’s invigorating.”

Mercina glared. “Can you just control yourself a little more? You’re a duchess and it’s not just a title. You have responsibilities and an image that you need to uphold. What will the barons do with this information?” 

“Mother, what do you think will happen? The King will revoke my title and territory? He’d laugh them out of his office, if they could get an audience with him. Can I live a little, please?” She hated to think it, but ever since the death of her husband, her life had revolved around her work and her son and nothing beyond. She had not done anything noteworthy in seven years, beyond raising her child.

Mercina sighed. “What if Maxi saw?” 

“He won’t. We’re careful, Mother.” The few times that they had done anything outside, she made sure they were somewhere far away from where Maxi might be.

“And yet servants have seen you panting against a tree.” 

Francesca shrugged. “I’m sure they saw me do many things with Maximilian, but had the polite sense not to mention it. I suppose they feel more open or negative about my relationship with Gray.”

“Relationship?” her mother echoed.

“It is a relationship, Mother. Not one I can explain in words, but I don’t need to because it is my relationship, not yours. Now, may I get back to work?” Francesca motioned to the paper in front of her. She only had an hour to work before Gray was going to show up, fresh from fencing lessons and keyed up from learning something new. Gray talked about her lessons and Francesca loved to listen.

Mercina sighed and bowed out from the argument before leaving the room. Francesca smiled and rushed back into her work. Gray came in an hour later, maybe a little later, and was talking before the door shut. Francesca smiled as Gray went on. They had come a long way.

-8-8-8-8- 

Next time: Francesca has to go to the capital and intends to take Gray with her.


	10. No One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there are mentions of abuse, physical and sexual, toward the end of the chapter. If this bothers you, skip the part when Francesca and Gray arrive at the salon.

10: No One

Winter turned to spring and Francesca found herself growing more attracted to Gray with each passing day. Something about Gray soothed her and made the world just a little brighter. She was certain that Gray felt the same because Gray had opened up to her. Gray also seemed more comfortable in her own skin.

“Gray, my dear, we should talk,” Francesca commented as they settled in the bed. As she lay down, she inhaled and took in Gray’s unique scent. This had become a ritual for her and she could not sleep without that gentle aroma. One night, Gray awoke and wandered away for water. Francesca had come out of her sleep with a shock and remained awake until the younger woman wandered back to bed. 

“You always want to talk. Where do you get this from?” Gray teased. She actually playfully teased now! She grabbed the Duchess around the waist, pulling her impossibly close. She nuzzled Francesca’s neck. They laughed as Francesca pulled away just a bit.

“It’s an unfortunate trait I inherited from my father. He speaks constantly, but he more likes the sound of his own voice than I do.” 

“Do you see your father often?”

“Do you see your father often?” the Duchess countered with a smile. 

Gray nodded, caressing her lover’s shoulder. “You got me there. You don’t talk much about him, which says a lot actually. Is he like you in that he has a lot of work to do as a noble or more like your mom in that he doesn’t have to work?” 

“My father is like me, in the sense of his job anyway. He’s an active noble administrator. He’s a duke. My mother refused to marry below her station, but my father was not the man she thought he was. She only stayed with him because of me and in the end, even that wasn’t enough. She returned here when I was ten and I followed a couple of years later.”

“What made you leave?” 

“My father prefers his indulgences and his playthings. He has no time for a family, especially a daughter, but especially a very strange daughter. What made you leave?”

Gray’s brow furrowed. “He sold me.” 

“But, you escaped and didn’t return to him. You didn’t make any moves to go home. You remained in the woods.”

There was a nod and a long moment of silence. There were still those. Francesca suspected those were going to be there forever. Silence was just a part of Gray like endless talking was a part of her and Maxi. 

“Why return to a place that would only sell me again if they could or turn me in? My father wanted a son for a first born. Someone to groom and pass on his legacy. Instead, he got me, a defective girl who no man wants to marry and who wants to marry no man. My father thought I was a freak, as did my mother. At least she was polite enough to hide it, but she didn’t try to stop him either.”

Francesca chuckled. “Aren’t we the lucky pair? Both viewed as defective in own worlds.”

“We found each other, so I would say yes. We’re a damn good pair.” 

“This is true. I would like to meet your family.”

“Why? So you can tell them off for getting rid of me?” Gray asked with a knowing smirk.

The Duchess laughed again. “I would do it very politely. I would smile while doing it. They probably wouldn’t even know.” 

“Probably not, but completely unnecessary. But, I can understand. I’d tell your father that he chased away a good family.”

Francesca kissed the side of Gray’s head. “You may get the chance if you decide to accompany me to the capital.”

Gray blinked and sat up to give Francesca a long look. “Accompany you to the capital?”

“Yes. I’m sure you didn’t know, but at the time we met I was on my way home from my summer in the capital. I’m part of the Legislative Assembly. We meet over the summer to argue over new and existing laws. We’re able to create laws and hope that the King approves them. We basically argue for three months, but we must come up with or change at last ten laws in those months or we’ll be held longer.” 

Gray frowned. “So, you’d be gone for three months?”

“Well, closer to four. It is a journey traveling up to the capital.”

The frowned deepened. “Do you have to go?”

“Yes, I have to. I have that and I must give an annual report of my domain to His Majesty. I loathe the idea of being away from you for so long, especially since we have only started this new aspect of our relationship. So, say you’ll come with me,” Francesca implored. She could not imagine not seeing Gray for so long and she doubted that she would be able to sleep without Gray beside her.

“Of course. I don’t want to be without you that long,” Gray declared. 

The Duchess grinned and gave Gray a sweet kiss. She tried to end things there, but Gray would not allow it. Of course, Francesco did not put up much of a struggle. Within minutes nightgowns were on the floor and bodies were writhing. 

-8-8-8-8-

“Are you sure you wish to take Gray on this journey? The capital won’t be so kind to her,” Mercina pointed out as her daughter packed for the annual trip. Well, servants packed whatever Francesca pointed to. “They won’t ignore her marks.”

“I know. I have been there before, Mother.” She did not mean to be snippy, but her mother was pointing out the obvious.

“Have you discussed this with her?” Now, there was a question that she could do without.

Francesca sighed. “I will. I need to get as prepared first.” She just had to figure out what to say that would not make Gray change her mind about going.

“And are you prepared for how the Assembly will react to you having a Pet? That is what they will see. No matter what you say, they’ll only see a Pet,” her mother stated.

Francesca had to fight back a groan, not even wanting to think about the chatter that would come up when the entire Assembly found out that she had a Pet, even though Gray was not her Pet. She had always opposed the practice and they had always thought poorly of her because of her stance. Of course, there were plenty of other reasons for why they thought poorly of her, so she doubted one more would matter.

“I know. Their opinions don’t matter. They already assume me a crank and a misfit. Having them think me a hypocrite too means nothing to me. I will tell Gray to ignore than if they bother her.”

Mercina shrugged and Francesca tried to imagine how that conversation would go with Gray. She was fairly certain that Gray would come with her no matter what, but she did need to warn Gray of what to expect in the capital. While here everyone pretended the tattoos all over Gray’s body were not there, in the capital, the marks were the only thing that people would see and they would try to treat Gray with the status of those marks. Gray was definitely not used to that and definitely would not react well to it.

After she was sure everything was packed way, the Duchess went in search of her lover. Gray was in her fencing lesson. Francesca watched her, amused by Gray’s lack of grace, but clear love of the sword. She worked with a broad sword instead of a rapier and went more for power than finesse, but she was still learning. Out of all of her lessons, Francesca was fairly certain that Gray enjoyed sword fighting best of all. 

Gray always worked up a sweat whenever she fenced. She almost smiled several times through out the session. She did not even complain about her tutor, who was definitely a mean son-of-a-bitch. She just worked and worked and worked some more. As soon as the session was over, Gray went over to Francesca. They openly kissed, even though the tutor was still in the room. Their relationship was far from a secret. 

“I thought you were going to be busy all day,” Gray said, putting her secure sword down in favor of holding onto the Duchess’ hips. 

“I was. Well, really, I am. I’m here on business,” Francesca remarked with a smile. Even though it was business, she did not step out of Gray’s hold.

Gray laughed. “Oh, really? What sort of business?” she purred, pulling Francesca a little closer. There was no resistance there either. She got away with a quick kiss to the noblewoman’s lips as well. 

“Well really, I want to discuss our trip to the capital with you. I need you to know that it won’t be like here. There’ll be thousands of people and they’ll all assume you’re a Pet on sight. I won’t be able to decree that they ignore it and in Summus they will treat you as they would a Pet. You will not have a voice. You will be asked where your owner is if I am not in plain sight. You will be told you cannot enter certain places on your own. They will view you as a thing and treat you worse than an animal. Do you still wish to attend?”

There was that stoic silence that came with Gray. Francesca nearly gulped, but managed to hold it together. She could not stop her stomach from twisting, though. She did her best to take deep breaths. Instead, she nuzzled Gray and softly inhaled. _How am I going to make it nearly four months without her? Perhaps I can return early. It’s not as if any of my ideas make it past the argument phrase on in the Pit_. 

“I want to be by your side and the idea of being without you for four months doesn’t sit well with me. I really want to be with you,” Gray stated.

“I’m glad because I want to be with you, too. Being away from Maxi so long is tough enough, but I didn’t think I’d survive without you and him.”

Gray nodded. “Why not bring Maxi, too?” 

“I want to wait until he’s a little older. Summus is no place for a child and I am not keen on the idea of leaving him with servants while I spend time in meetings. But, if you find yourself liking Summus and willing to watch him, then in a couple of years, he can come with us. I’m sure he would love to tour the city with you.”

Gray nodded and that seemed to be it on the matter. Gray did not ask any questions, not even what it might mean to be seen as a Pet or why anything would be denied to her because of being a Pet. Francesca would fill her in on those details on the ride to the capital.

-8-8-8-8-

The Duchess and Gray were sent off after Maxi made sure to hug them both extra tight. Those two hugs needed to last them all for months, after all. Gray was impressed that he did not shed a single tear. He sent them off with a grin and Francesca left with the same.

Francesca sent much of her time going over documents with her retainer. Gray mostly practiced her reading because it was not like she would rip Francesca’s clothes off with Renne sitting across from them. Of course, when she got frustrated with the practice, Francesca was extremely tempting, but she doubted the noblewoman would put on a show for Renne.

The trip was not so bad. They stopped often, staying at the best hotels and Francesca even purchased souvenirs for her mother and son. Gray was fine for everything until the scenery started to look familiar. She gasped before she realized what she was doing.

“Are you all right, my darling?” Francesca inquired, glancing up from a document. 

“I’m fine,” Gray answered, but her voice trembled.

Francesca handed a stack of paper to Renne and then reached over to hold Gray’s hand. Gray swallowed hard, hoping to get her voice together to tell a proper lie. Of course, once she looked Francesca in the eye, she could not lie. A sigh escaped her as she shook her head.

“We’re going through where I used to live. The town coming up is where I used to sell flour for my father. He owns the local mill,” Gray explained.

“Do you want to see your family?” Francesca asked, caressing Gray’s hand with a simple, circular motion of her thumb. 

“Not really, but we probably will. The mill is very close to this road,” Gray said. “I’m sure your curiosity will get the better of you and you’ll want to meet them if you see them.”

Francesca gave her a small smile and nodded. “I would.”

“I know. If we do see them and you do stop, you should know that they’ll address me as Reva if they talk to me at all. I don’t want you calling me Reva, though. I’m Gray. I like being Gray. I like being here for you and having you here for me. Reva didn’t have that sort of support. Gray’s life is much better than anything Reva had. All right?”

The Duchess sighed, which let Gray know it killed Francesca just a little to know what Gray’s birth name was and not be able to use it. But, she was serious. She did not think of herself as Reva anymore. She was someone new. Someone that the Duchess helped create. Someone who was better off and someone that Reva would be happy for.

“All right, I will call you Gray, but I would like to say that Reva is a wonderful name and suits you,” Francesca said.

“Yeah, but Gray is a better name as it was given to me by someone who cares about me, someone who wouldn’t ever think to sell me to get rid of me, and someone who accepts me for who I am.” 

“If that is how you feel, but I do not think a name is what makes you who you are. I could call you by a million names and you will always be yourself, a wonderful woman that I adore.”

“I know, but I still prefer Gray. Names are given to you and when they are given to you by someone who cares about you, they’re more powerful.”

The Duchess smiled again and squeezed Gray’s hand. Now, Gray actually would not mind seeing her family. She wanted them to see that she had done fairly well since they felt that money was more important than she was. Her wish was granted because as they rode up to the mill, she could see Feri pulling up to the house with their mule and cart.

“Shall we stop?” Francesca asked with a smirk. 

Gray just shrugged and Francesca gave the driver orders to go up to the house. Before they even got to the door, the whole Inek family was outside, undoubtedly wondering why the fancy coach was coming to them. Gray peered out to see that the money had done her family well considering the house looked much better than she recalled. Everyone appeared well feed, in fine clothing, and Feri had to have grown several inches.

The family bowed before Francesca even stepped out of the carriage, so they did not know that Gray stepped out first. She helped Francesca down the coach steps once she was on solid ground. In the brief moment of silence, Francesca eyed the group as if deciding on what to make of them. Glancing at Gray, she shrugged a bit, seemingly like the family was not what she expected. Gray wondered what her lover trough her family would be like.

“My Lady,” Dojan Inek said as he lifted his head and then his eyes went wide as he realized the daughter he sold off almost a year ago was standing next to a noblewoman. 

“Greetings, my companion and I only wished to stop and see this rather lovely piece of land. I don’t think I’ve seen many mills with such wonderful upkeep and a marvelous home as well,” Francesca commented, all smiles and grace.

“Reva,” the whole family gasped.

“What happened to your face?” her younger sister, Hadrea, blurted out. She was taller, too, and wearing a rather fine dress.

Gray frowned, but then took a deep breath and reminded herself that she needed to get used to it. It was something that she would have to deal with in Summus, after all. She touched her largest spot, the one around her eye that hid her scar and she locked eyes with her father, who looked somewhat frightened and surprised.

“It was part of my Taming. They had to figure out what design went best with my personality, skin tone, build. They chose spots and now I have about a hundred tattooed all over my body,” Gray explained. She actually knew the exact number as one night Francesca decided to treat each one to a kiss. Somehow, the kisses made it just a little easier to deal with, knowing that Francesca still saw her as beautiful despite the marks. Of course, it did not totally take away the anger that she felt from being defaced.

“They put spots on you?” Feri asked in disbelief. His voice was deep, like that of a man.

“Among other things,” Gray stated her eyes still on her father and scowling at him. She wanted him to know what she had gone through just from the glare in her eyes.

“That’s kinda…” Gratian trailed off, probably figuring out his “compliment” would not be appreciated.

Francesca eyed Gratian, but she did not say anything to him. She gave him a stern look, something that she would never bestow on Maxi. The boy shrank back, somewhat sliding behind his mother. Gray glanced at the Duchess, waiting for her to say something. Francesca was shockingly silent, though.

“Are you … are you going to stay for supper?” Marcella inquired, looking at Gray rather than the Duchess. Her eyes drifted to Francesca, as if she wanted to look at the noblewoman, but she did not dare do so. 

“Yes, you could stay and we could talk,” Dojan found his voice and from the glint in his eye, it would seem he had a scheme cooking.

Gray figured he was probably trying to figure out how to get money out of the Duchess. As if I would allow that to happen! Gray would physically ruin her father before allowing him to take advantage of Francesca. Of course, the Duchess had everything well in hand, so it would not come to that.

Francesca shook her head. “No, we have to be in Summus soon and we should be able to get proper accommodations in the next town. I just … wanted to see the property. It seems a bit … morose. I imagine once there was more life here, but I doubt you appreciated it. You probably don’t even realize it’s gone and that you’re poorer for it. It’s a shame really, but such is life.” She then turned to her companion. “We should get going.”

Gray glanced at the Duchess, expecting more from her, but Francesca did not offer anything beyond that. She climbed back into the carriage on her own and Gray was too stunned to follow her for a moment. She stared at her family briefly without saying a word because there was nothing to say as far as she was concerned before following after Francesca, closing the door and shutting out the world.

“What happened?” Gray asked.

“I just realized that they’re not worth it. No matter what I say to them, they’re only going to see a way to take advantage of your situation, figuring you could serve in some way to make them more money. You don’t need that in your life. They are poorer for the loss, I assure you, though. So, onto Summus and other annoyances that life will have to deal us,” Francesca remarked with a light laugh.

Gray chuckled, even though she did not know what Francesca meant. The carriage was moving again and soon her family faded into unpleasant memories. They had not seemed delighted to see her and they had obviously enjoyed the money from selling her. _Good for them, but they won’t get anything else from me_. 

“So, what awaits us in the capital?” Gray decided to ask.

“Beyond irksome nobles, endless arguments, and waves of people believing they’re better than we are in some way, there are countless things in Summus to keep our attention. You should be fine. I’ll get you an attendant to show you around the city while I’m in the Assembly. An attendant would also be able to get you into any place that might give you trouble. We’ll be able to spend evenings and nights together, but from late morning to the afternoon, I will belong to our government,” Francesca explained.

Gray nodded to show that she understood, even though she did not have much desire in seeing the city. She had heard tales about the capital, but she did not care. She wanted to be with Francesca and nothing more, but she would try to fill her time when she was alone. It was possible that she might find something to do.

-8-8-8-8-

Summus was as impressive as the stories made it out to be. Tall buildings and wide streets, people all over the place, selling all sorts of goods and crafts. The whole city seemed to flow, like a winding river. Added to that, everything looked new and rich, colorful even. Still, Gray was not impressed, even when they pulled up to the Palace.

The Royal Palace was decked out in white and gold. The gardens there put Francesca’s gardens to shame. Fountains that seemed like lakes and were designed so elaborately that Gray had trouble believing they were made of stone. The Palace itself seemed to shine like a star at the edge of the city and stood out in the dark bricks and metal of the rest of Summus. Gray wondered what they were doing there.

“We’ll be staying here for the next couple of months. The King gives every noble in the Assembly a group of suites. You can explore the grounds when I’m gone or you can wait for me and we can walk around together,” Francesca said.

“I’d rather go together,” Gray admitted easily. She figured that she might just stay in their rooms until Francesca returned each day from the Assembly.

Francesca smiled and Gray returned the expression. The royal palace was a sight to behold and the rooms that were given them made the rooms at Francesca’s home seem poor in comparison, even though Gray did not care about size and decor. Home was home.

Servants stared at them anytime one wandered close enough. Gray suspected it had something to do with her, but she did not want to assume it was only because of her. She knew that Francesca had a little reputation of her own, so it was possible that the servants were trying to figure out what to make of Francesca.

“I have to start working tomorrow, so we should spend the afternoon together,” Francesca proposed.

Gray only nodded. They had lunch together in one of their rooms and then Francesca showed her around many of the royal gardens, telling the history who first planted the gardens and designed them all the way up to present day. Gray did not get a word in, not that she wanted one. When the tour was done, they had dinner in their room, too, and kept each other up for half the night.

-8-8-8-8-

Francesca frowned as she stepped into the Assembly Hall. She could already hear the arguing before she even made it to the main chamber. Easing into the large room, she sat in the back of the theater-like room, just wanting to catch herself up. The Assembly had been in session for three days now, so decisions were already being called for. She did not go unnoticed for long.

“My Lady Francesca, I expected you here on time as you’re typically so obnoxiously punctual,” Lord Anguis commented with a smirk as he leaned on a cane that served no purpose beyond making him appear sinister as he was not an old man. He was barely in his forties with straight, short black hair and a goatee that gave him a slightly diabolic appearance. His beady black eyes with dark circles around them seemed to stare through everyone.

Francesca gave him a nonchalant shrug. She was not a fan of his and preferred not to have small talk with him. He always seemed to be involved in some kind of scheme or dirty dealings. She had learned early in her political career to stay far from him. He did not make it easy when he sought her out, which was more often than she liked.

He continued to smile at her and she felt her skin crawl. She decided to outright ignore him, focusing on the front of the room where a group of men were arguing. She knew all of the lords involved and was somewhat familiar with the issue, but she was not set on it one way or another. When all was said and done, she would find someone who did not outright hate her and try to work out when issues she did care about were supposed to be addressed.

“I was told you arrived in the capital with a companion,” Lord Anguis continued.

Francesca did not respond. She was not surprised that he knew of Gray. She suspected as soon as the session was over and others noticed her, they would be whispering about Gray. She could already hear them whispering “hypocrite,” but she did not care. They did not know the details and they would not want to know, not when they could make fun of her. 

“If it’s true, you should come by the Pet salon,” he proposed.

She had heard of such things. The Pet salons supposedly were private parties that Pet owners bought their Pets. She was not sure what went on at such parties, but she doubted it was anything good. Unfortunately, she was curious, to a fault sometime. _Perhaps Gray will just want to see what it’s about_. If Gray did not want to go, they would not go.

“Of course, you’re the last person I expected to own a Pet. After all, you bellow on about them often enough in the Pits,” he commented with dismissive wave of his hand.

“It’s an awful practice and I will continue to bellow against it because it is a horrible practice,” she replied nonchalantly.

He gave her an arched eyebrow. “I look forward to your screeching then. The yelling was almost tolerable and no one’s ears were bleeding yet. We shouldn’t have that. You should still come to the Salon. Perhaps we can change your outlook. They’re held almost every night. Of course, you should come either before or after your appointment with the King, but not immediately before. You wouldn’t want to tire yourself out before you meet with his Royal Highness.”

“I’ll take your advice and invitation under consideration. Now, I think I shall join the arguments. After all, I’m sure others have missed my bellowing in the Pits as well.”

She rose to march to the center of the hall, which they called the Pits. It was in there that all of the debating took place. She stood on the side, not really ready to jump in, but needing to be away from Lord Anguis. She would dive into the fray eventually. It was her nature. 

It took her an hour to catch up because more nobles wanted to talk about her Pet and thinly-veiled insults of her perceived hypocrisy. She had never been more thankful to jump into a debate than she was that day. She would try to champion a worthy cause to get her mind off of the wealthy rabble. She found herself giving her all to argue for a new festival day, but it was better than be called a deceiver.

As the afternoon drew to a close, Francesca tried to hurry out of the Assembly Hall. She wanted to get back to Gray and away from the viperine whispers. While she was used to the insults, she was worried about her companion, even though Gray had remained in their rooms. Nobles had far reaches and she would not put it past someone to try to touch her lover, even while Gray was in the King’s home. She caught sight of the door before the last person that she wanted to see intercepted her.

“My Lord,” she bowed to her father. He was not a very imposing man, average height and slight build. It was his eyes that often pinned people. They were a piercing blue and seemed to cut through all that gazed upon him. She recalled as a child that his stare would often stop her dead in her tracks and there were times when she would gladly confess all of her secrets to him if only for him to stop looking at her. Eventually, she had grown out of the fear, having been pinned by his eyes too many times in her life.

“My Lady. I have heard tales,” Duke Gilroy commented with a condescending smile. 

“You should know better than most that tales are often untrue and quite fanciful. After all, aren’t you still happily married according to the rumor mill about Summus?” she smirked.

He returned the expression. “Yes, but I like to fan that flame. After all, it wouldn’t do for the nobles of the land to think that your mother is frigid, correct?”

“Oh, so it’s a favor to Mother, then? Not to make sure no one thinks you less of a man because your wife walked out on you many years ago and never looked back?” she countered quite calmly.

“So, I suppose you’re now wearing your other face now that you have joined the modern world and accepted the law.”

“Unlike the rest of you, I have only one face and it still very much opposes the implied law. Pet practice will remain something I vehemently object to until the day I die. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have somewhere to be.” She rushed off without bidding her father farewell. He had been likely to get the moment of conversation out of her considering she usually avoided talking to him altogether.

Francesca returned to the Palace to find Gray waiting for her. They embraced, kissed, and fell into a comfortable silence on a nearby couch. Gray cuddled into Francesca, who ran her fingers through Gray’s wavy, short hair.

“Did the attendant take good care of you or should I send for Salvia?” Francesca asked.

“You would send for Salvia if I wanted?” Gray asked incredulously. 

“I would do many things for you if they are within my power. Besides, I imagine that Salvia would quite like the capital.”

“Probably. But, Hyria is quite fine. She got over my marks quickly. I doubt we shall be friends, but she’ll do for the three months we’re here, especially if I remain in here.”

Francesca nodded. “I suppose next year we can bring more of the household to avoid that situation. As I said, Salvia would probably enjoy the capital. I’m sure the two of you would find much trouble together.”

Gray gave her a beguiling smile that told her she was right. The expression made her decision for her. She would like for Gray to find enjoy in Summus while she handled her business. Of course, she would more than likely have more to handle with Salvia and Gray egging each other on, but it would be fun.

“How was the Assembly meeting?” Gray asked curiously, wrapping her arms around the Duchess. 

“It was as it always is. Loads of noise and little work. It’s difficult fitting such massive egos in such a small space and wanting them to agree on something. Anything really beyond how fabulous they all must be. We were invited to what was quaintly called a Pet salon.”

Gray’s brow furrowed. “A Pet salon? What’s that?”

A chuckle escaped the Duchess. “I have absolutely no idea. I’ve never been invited to one, but now the nobles seem to think I am one of them. I was hoping we could go find out. Perhaps I can use the happenings to argue against this ridiculous notion that Pets aren’t human and therefore have no rights.”

The younger woman chuckled slightly. “Of course, that’s what you want to do, but I would have to act as a Pet if we went?” 

Francesca shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t know what happens at these salons. They’re only for Pet owners and their Pets. I have never been perceived as an Owner until now. Shall we attend just once? We can leave whenever you give the word.”

Gray took a deep breath. “I don’t like being looked at or called a Pet.” 

“I know. I dislike it as well.”

“If we go and you can use what we see, that would be good for me, those like me, and future generations that might end up this way. We shall go, if only once,” Gray decided. “For the greater good.”

Francesca smiled. “For the greater good.” She hoped some good came of it. She hated the practice of keeping Pets and the laws declaring Pets to be something less than human. She hoped that just finding out more of how most nobles treated their Pets could help her in arguing why the practice was so wrong.

-8-8-8-8-

Francesca only found the time to attend a Pet salon over a fortnight after her arrival. She was surprised that the invitation still stood after such a long time, especially after her fellow aristocrats could see that she had not changed. She imagined that their curiosity got the better of them and they wanted to see if the rumors were true. She and Gray kept to themselves and did not venture out together, so she had not been seen in the company of her “Pet.”

The Duchess had been directed on what they both should wear. She was expected in a formal gown while Gray should wear as little as possible. She put on a gown, but Gray put on her preferred pants, shirt, and a matching jerkin. They did not know what to expect, so they both hid knives on them. 

“Remember, just say the word,” Francesca reminded Gray, taking her hand.

“I know.”

The salon was in a manor house just outside the city and from the moment that they walked through that door, Francesca knew they would not be there long. In fact, it would be a miracle if they lasted thirty minutes. The house stank of smoke, alcohol, and sex. A haze of cruel hedonism hung in the air like a miasma. _We may barely last ten minutes here_. 

“Gray, avert your eyes,” Francesca implored as they passed a nobleman that she was well acquainted rutting a crying male Pet against the stairs just beyond the foyer. _We are barely in the door and greeted by absolute debauchery_.

“Avert my eyes? I should carry you from this wretched place,” Gray declared, pulling the Duchess close, trying to shield her from the rank and foul licentiousness surrounding them.

Hardly ten feet from them a nobleman was whipping a girl while others stood around watching and enjoying their drinks. On the very opposite side of that was a boy begging like he was dog as a noblewoman waved a bit of food in front of him. The noblewoman slapped him in the face whenever he reached for the food. From the looks of his showing ribs, he was probably starved.

Francesca barely had time to process what she was seeing before a noblewoman, the Lady Leda, was at her side. “Oh, Francesca, it is wonderful that you’ve finally decided to join our little soiree. I knew you only railed against the ideas of Pets because you had not found the right one. I have always said no one whose father has had as many Pets as yours could ever truly be against the practice. I mean, surely, you played with some of his when you were old enough.”

Francesca had to fight not to vomit while Gray gave her a stricken look. She shook her head slightly to deny those charges. She had never in life “played with” her father’s Pets and it was indeed his behavior that soured her to the practice at a very young age. She could not believe someone, her own father, could do what he had to other human beings and was able to get away with it because they were Pets, therefore technically not human beings at all. She had tried to believe that other nobles would not treat their Pets as such, but that belief did not live long and now was practically burned asunder seeing how the upper-class behaved.

“And what a beauty your Pet is,” Leda said, giving Gray the once over. “You dressed her rather finely. I suppose that’s fine if that’s how you like her. Strange pick, the pants though. Would you have preferred a male and could not wait for one or is this some little game between the two of you?”

“She prefers pants,” Francesca managed to answer. Her throat felt dry, as if the atmosphere sucked all the moisture from her body, along with all of the air from the room. 

“Yes, odd. But, I suppose for you, it makes some sense. Of course, you would not be the first to have your Pet pretend to be the opposite gender, though I will never understand it. If you want a male, buy a male and if you want a female, buy one. But, I suppose we all have our tastes. You know I think she would make a good match with my own. We could watch them,” Leda seemed to ramble, as nothing that she said made sense to Francesca.

“Good match?” Francesca echoed. She did not like the sound of that.

“Yes, we could go to a private room if you’d like, but there is a hall catering to such a spectacle. I have always enjoyed a good show and my boy gives the best.”

“A room?” Francesca could only parrot words because her head was spinning. She wanted to remind herself to breathe, but she could not remember how. She was vaguely aware of Gray squeezing her hand, but it did not stop the spinning.

“Yes, I’ll show you. In fact, I’ll give you the grand tour. My Pet has been keeping a lord entertained and I’m in between company, so I’m frightfully bored,” Leda explained.

Francesca did not trust her voice and only nodded. She had seen her father indulge in his Pets and it was truly disgusting and depraved, but the salon was evil on a grand scale to her. Pets were traded and forced to engage in sex with other nobles or with each other, out in the open or behind closed doors. Pets were physically abused, beaten and whipped, as if it was theater. There were people actually waiting for their turns. One poor lad was forced to drink until he passed out in his own vomit. A girl was forced to perform sexually with several noblemen. Another was almost beaten to death. Two male Pets had to fight each other until one was knocked unconscious. And they had not even seen the entire manor house, so it was quite possible there were worse things going on behind closed doors and on other floors.

“Oh, there’s my lovely Pet. Shall we have him and your girl play?” Leda asked and now it was clear that she meant for her Pet to have sex with Gray.

“No, Lady Leda, I am the only one that touches Gray,” Francesca answered soundly.

Leda frowned. “You are strange even with your Pet. I’m sure that attitude will make you as popular here as you are at the Assembly,” she sneered before storming away.

“Let us depart with great haste before someone else propositions us,” Francesca said.

Gray could only nod. Her eyes were open wide from everything and she had not blinked in several moments. Francesca doubted that she looked much better considering she knew that she had not closed her mouth since the tour began. She could not believe her father had been light compared to the salon. It was frightening.

They exited as quickly as possible, but did have to side step a few obstacles with people trying desperately to debase Gray in some manner. Francesca was fairly certain that Leda was wrong. She was definitely less popular at the Pet salon after having to turn so many people away. She had gone as far as slapping away the hands of a couple more insistent noblewomen.

“That was utterly terrible,” Gray declared as they escaped the salon in their coach.

“Unbelievably so,” Francesca concurred. “It utterly scares me to think that such a thing is legal and it’s fine for them to treat people in such a way.”

“Thank you so much from saving me from such a life. I can’t imagine being treated that way and on a daily basis. How can they even survive such lives? It was worse than the Taming. Can you really do something?” 

“I shall try,” Francesca vowed in a hard tone. She would do her best to stop the practice of keeping Pets. “No one should ever be treated like that,” she said and she grabbed Gray’s hand. She gave a squeeze that Gray returned before Gray pulled her close. She would fight, just as always.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the end.


	11. Impossible

11: Impossible

Francesca had her appointment with King Devin Leander and she planned to be there the whole day as was often the case when they met. She had with her statements on the state of her territory as well as many discussion points that she believed demanded his attention. Typically, he listened and then argued with her, but it was not the hateful, mockery of the Assembly Hall. He merely countered whatever she was saying with practical or logical thoughts. It was a wonderful change compared to the lesser nobles.

“Francesca, it is a pleasure to see you. I’m surprised you’ve been in Summus for almost a month and we’re only now just seeing each other,” King Devin commented as the noblewoman stepped into his office. 

She smiled warmly as the King seemed to tower over her, engulfing her in a hug. He was a massive man in height and built of solid muscle. She knew he worked at his physique to intimidate aristocrats and diplomats. His body screamed power and his looming demanded obedience. She tended to look at it more as teasing when he was dealing with her.

Oddly enough, while he had made his body intimidating on purpose, he kept his face clean and shaven for the opposite reason. He liked to appear boyish and inviting, like a person could tell him anything. Of course that could change easily because his eyes were sharp and immediately let people know what mood he was in. 

“Yes, but I have lunched with your beloved several times. Some people just make time for me,” Francesca commented impishly.

“Yes, she was telling me odd stories about you. You have a Pet suddenly?” he said while motioning for her to have a seat. He moved back to his massive desk, which was as neat as always.

She smiled softly at him as they both sat. “Gray. She’s my companion, not my Pet. She was a Pet when we crossed paths, but no one seems to want to hear that story.”

Chuckling, he shook his head. “Oh, no, its much more fascinating to hear that the Duchess who roars against owning Pets has one now. I imagine you have come into ownership in a bizarre manner, anyway. I know you are very passionate about the subject.”

“It is a deplorable practice and after having gone to a Pet salon, I find my opinion had been much too kind!” she declared.

He chuckled again, as he often found her enthusiasm amusing. “Come now, cousin. Surely things are not that bad. I have Pets and they would never think to go back to their old lives.” 

“Those are your Pets. Have you ever seen what other people do with their Pets?” she demanded, almost glaring at him. After what she had witnessed at the salon, she would not allow him to just brush her off or laugh it off because of the way he lived his life. He was a better man than most, after all, so of course, he would not treat his Pets the same way that most other nobles did.

“My father kept Pets. My wife has a Pet. Hell, my self-righteous cousin has a Pet,” he countered with a laugh, motioning to her with a graceful sweep of his large hand. 

“I’ve already told you about my father and how he ‘keeps’ Pets. The salons are far worse. They force their Pets to do horrible acts or they do horrible things to their Pets. It is truly awful. You should visit one and see for yourself.”

He waved her off. “I do not have time for that, Francesca. I have a country to govern, after all. Now, let’s not talk of these matters anymore as we both know that they won’t get anywhere. Let’s discuss your province and then we shall meet up for dinner.”

The Duchess frowned. “No, I will not be brushed off or cast aside, cousin. Not again. You do not know what these people do with Pets. You seem to think that men are angels and can be trusted with the lives of other human beings to the point that you rule these human beings not even human. You take away everything from them and hand them over to people who can merely afford the luxury of owning someone. You give them no rights or recourse or even place to issue grievances. You have no idea what Pets go through, but I have looked into the face of evil and it was pure horror! And it was a Pet owner!”

“Francesca, calm down.”

“I will not calm down! I came here with the hope that you would at least hear me out, but you are trying to brush me aside! You know that people sometimes murder their Pets, but I have seen them almost do it for entertainment and you won’t even listen! How can you call yourself King and leave these people to suffer?” she screamed, chest heaving as images of the Pet salon flashed through her mind mixed with images of when she first met Gray. Attempting to shake those away, they merely mingled with what she used to see her father do to his Pets. Once the images all played together, she had to take a breath to keep from vomiting. 

King Devin’s dark blue eyes blinked hard, shocked by her volume. He leaned back in his chair as she invaded his space, got into his face as if he were the enemy. It was quite dangerous, her actions and her attitude. She did not care, though. She _needed_ him to do something for the Pets and she needed him to do it now.

“Francesca…” he muttered in a soft, almost amazed tone. His eyes searched her face, trying to make sense of her. She feared that she might shatter right before him.

“You haven’t seen them, my King. You don’t know what they have to go through,” she sighed in despair, causing her voice to crack.

He gulped loudly, his entire neck moving as he did so. “Francesca, please, enlighten me.”

She took a deep breath and recounted everything that she witnessed at the Pet salon. His mouth hung open by the end and he was quiet when she finished speaking. A thick silence hung over them, pressing them. Briefly, his mouth moved, but no words came out, like he was searching for the right thing to say. His mouth set in a frown as he realized there was not much to say.

“Is that truly what happens at these Pet parties?” he asked in a whisper. It seemed like the only way for him to control his voice and his disbelief.

“It’s what I saw for the tour that I was taken on through the manor house. It was widespread. I learned that my father was hardly as wicked to his Pets as others could be. Yes, he beat them and did other cruel things, but not to this point. This was beyond comprehension. I will never be able to look at this people without thinking about what monsters they are and what monsters the laws allow them to be. You have to do something about it. You can’t claim to be the enlightened King if you leave these Pet laws as they are, if you allow the nobles to treat their Pets as objects.”

She was surprised when he nodded. “I didn’t know all of this and it obviously distresses you. I will look into the matter and prepare to take proper action when necessary. I promise,” he vowed.

She sighed in relief and her body felt like a weight had been lifted off of it. She could not imagine more generations of people going through what she had witnessed at that party. King Devin had started his New Laws to show how enlightened he supposedly was. She hoped he continued on and proved to be beyond what most people thought.

“Now, shall we discuss your province?” he asked with a small smile.

She let loose a laugh that bordered on being a sob and nodded. She managed to return his smile as she opened up many of the documents that she would need to show him. _Please, let something come of this_.

-8-8-8-8-

Francesca and Gray had dinner in their room as usual. Gray did not venture out to explore Summus and Francesca did not feel up to wandering the city when she was done with work, so they mostly stayed in their rooms, but company surprised them. King Devin and his wife entered the room. Francesca stood and bowed; Gray followed her lead. The royal couple smiled at the pair.

“Sorry to just pop in on you like this, but I fear we may not get to sit together unless I force myself into the situation,” Devin remarked.

“Highness, you could have simply given the order,” Francesca pointed out.

“Oh, but where is the fun in that, Francesca? He would much rather go for the dramatics,” Queen Nila commented, gently batting at the King with a weak hand. She was slight woman, shorter than the Duchess with waves of chestnut locks decorated with precious jewels.

“Well, please, sit. We have more than enough,” Francesca said as she motioned to the table.

The King and Queen sat before Francesca and Gray took their seats again. Devin eyed Gray for a long moment as she kept her eyes on her plate, purposely avoiding his gaze. Soon, Gray was squirming in her seat, itching to address him undoubtedly.

“I still cannot believe you have a Pet, Francesca,” Devin said.

“I am NOT a Pet,” Gray snarled, earning wide eyes from the King.

“Highness, I already told you that I do not own Gray. You are purposely being insulting,” Francesca scolded him.

He gave Gray a charming smile. “Please, forgive me. I spoke out of turn. I’m merely echoing the words of my cousin, Lord Anguis. I doubt you met him, but he is quite the fan of Francesca’s.” 

Nila scoffed while the aforementioned Duchess rolled her eyes. Anguis was the King’s cousin, but thankfully bore no relation to Francesca. He did unfortunately detest Francesca and her incessant crusade to right all the wrongs ever committed in the kingdom. He and the King were also great friends, having gone hunting together often as teens and he had been the one to give the King his own Pets as a wedding gift.

“Do not confuse fan with bringer of my demise,” Francesca said.

“In fact, do not associate him with her,” Nila ordered the King, who smiled at her. It was an expression that got him into and out of a lot of trouble with his wife.

“Well, I spoke with him when you left and asked why I had never been invited to one of these Pet salons. I was beyond insulted that they would invite you, but not me or Nila,” Devin commented with a smirk.

“You would want to be invited to one of those things?” Gray huffed, earning a glare from the King. The look did not faze her in the slightest, which seemed to make him change his expression.

Devin chuckled. “No, I have very little desire to be invited one, but I wanted to know why Francesca would be invited and not me. After all, no one likes her and everyone loves me.” He grinned, patting his massive chest with both hands. 

“You’re working your way down my list right now,” Francesca pointed out.

“Oh, but you want me high on your list, cousin. We have to work together, after all,” Devin said. 

Francesca looked at the Queen. “What is he going on about?”

“I have no idea. He has only been asking what I know of these salons for days. Whatever you told him when you met you have riled him up,” Nila explained.

Francesca arched an eyebrow. “Oh, really?”

“Yes, and I will thank you to not do that again while I have to be his only company for the next few days. He has talked my ear off about things,” Nila pretended to complain with a twinkle in her brown eyes. She enjoyed that her husband valued her opinion and tried to include her in whatever he was doing.

“You have sparked my curiosity with what other people do with their Pets. So, I have started many investigations. I have learned that most do not do what Nila does, which is only sit around and play chess with her Pet,” Devin said.

Nila shrugged. “My family never kept Pets and my parents still think it was incredibly poor taste for Lady Leda to give me her for my birthday. I had no idea what I was supposed to do with her. I am content with what we do. It keeps us both entertained. She is quite good at chess and very happy. I’m arranging for her to get married.”

Francesca laughed and patted the Queen’s hand. “You have seriously missed the point of Pets, but that’s great that you have. Not everyone treats their Pets like that and if you went to a Pet salon, you would see that.”

Nila shook her head. “I have heard some things since Devin got this idea in his head. He has also heard things.”

“Anguis openly told me about some of things that he does with his Pets. He did not go into serious details, but other people have whispered what he does beyond what he said. I have men looking into it now. If it comes out to be what you have told me, then we shall have to do something about it. I will need your specialty if it is true,” the King stated.

“I have many specialties, Highness. You need to be specific,” Francesca commented with a chuckle.

“I need you to rile up the masses in the Assembly. I can sneak the legislation past them while they’re all distracted and angry with you,” he proposed with a smile.

Francesca laughed. “Oh, that I can do. I have been holding back the idea of actually allowing the people to vote on local matters, and having the nobles pay higher taxes, and schools, and believe me, I have no shortage of issues that will have the nobles will all explode over.”

“Try to pick an issue that will spark some debate, serious arguing, something that keeps them busy with each other or declaring how insane you are for long moments of time,” Devin suggested.

Francesca nodded and Nila chuckled. “Now, may we just eat without plotting against the Assembly?” the Queen asked.

“But, plotting is what I’ve done best,” Devin joked, giving her a boyish grin.

“My dear, we are in slightly mixed company. Could you please act something like a King?” Nila sighed.

“Fine,” Devin said and he turned to Gray. “So, Francesca tells us you are called Gray. I am called Devin, most of the time. If I am in trouble, Nila tends to call me other things, though. I dare not repeat them in slightly mixed company.”

Gray did not crack a smile, but Devin spent the rest of dinner trying to get her to engage him. He failed for the most part. But, of course, it seemed to amuse him that he failed. Francesca guessed that it was that dinner that he decided to get to know Gray because he showed up for more meals after that. Thankfully, he brought Nila with him, so that Francesca had someone to speak with, but he focused on Gray. He seemed to be determined to be her friend while she seemed equally determined to ignore him.

-8-8-8-8-

Francesca spent the next two months causing all sorts of trouble in the Assembly. She knew that this was the way the King often got his own laws passed without having to deal with the nobles. She had been a party to this a few times and had been a victim to more, but if it helped get those poor Pets get some rights, she would do damn near anything.

“I’m happy we’re leaving,” Gray declared as their belongings were packed away into their coach. She helped Francesca into the carriage before getting in herself. Renne was already waiting for them inside.

“You don’t like the capital?” Francesca asked. She was not surprised. Between having everyone look at her as if she were a Pet, Gray had to be annoyed with Devin by now because he wanted to be best friends and she wanted to pretend he did not exist.

“It is nothing like your territory,” Gray said.

“Well, I suppose there is no place like home. It will be nice to see Maxi. Reading a letter from him just isn’t the same.” 

Gray nodded in agreement. “Do you think the Pet laws will pass?”

“King Devin spoke more about it to you than to me. You are his new buddy, after all.” Francesca smiled as her companion rolled her eyes. “What impression did he leave you with?”

Gray shrugged. “He made it sound like that the laws had gone through and Pets had rights already.”

Francesca chuckled. “Then he probably got everyone he needed to vote on it and sign off on it. It’ll probably go into action when the new year begins. He didn’t tell me the exact details of the laws, but he’s going to try to stop the abuse.”

“Will it work?”

The Duchess shrugged. “He has done the impossible a couple of times during his reign. We shall see.” That was the best she could do and Gray accepted that. 

Honestly, Francesca figured if any man could make people treat Pets better it was her cousin. The King had a charm about him. She was glad that he finally decided to take up her cause.

-8-8-8-8-

Gray was sleeping against Francesca when the carriage hit a bump and the shock woke her. She looked up, trying to figure out where they were. A smile settled on her face as soon as she did.  

“Hard to believe it was a year ago that you dashed in front of this very coach in these very woods,” Francesca commented in a soft tone, running her hand through Gray’s incredibly soft hair.

“I hardly dashed,” Gray argued, fighting the urge to coo at the attention to her scalp. She could not believe how plain nice it felt to have her Duchess touch her in a such a simple manner.

“Yes, more like fell.”

Gray rolled her eyes, but did not object. “It’s been an incredible year. I’m glad it was your coach and I now know how lucky I was it was you. I can’t imagine what those Pets go through with those nobles. I can’t even imagine being called a Pet thanks to you. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I were one of them.” 

“You did yell at the King for calling you such, but you are not most certainly a Pet. Even if you were, you have all of your documents, so you’re not my Pet,” Francesca pointed out.

“I don’t even know where those are. I didn’t realize how important they were when you gave them to me. I couldn’t read them.” Her reading skills had improved, of course, but she still doubted that she could read legal documents. She had glanced at some of the work that Francesca had to do and it all might as well have been another language as far as she was concerned.

“They’re in the top drawer of your vanity. The vanity in my room, well, _our_ bedroom.” After all, Gray had not used her rooms in months, even if she needed space or wanted to be alone.

Gray’s mouth fell open. “You knew I’d lose them?”

“Salvia found them while cleaning your bedroom and thought they were mine. I requested that she put them in a safe place. She thought you’d find them, but then you developed your reasonable aversion to mirrors.”

Gray accepted that and it only made her more aware of her incredible luck. Not only did she have Francesca to love and love her, but she had a very capable attendant looking after her. She had a home to return to and she looked forward to returning. She pushed herself up and gave Francesca a kiss.

The Duchess drew back for a second, glancing across from them. Gray forgot that they were sharing the coach with Renne. Thankfully, he was asleep. So, Gray leaned in for another kiss, deeper than the last, drawing a moan out of her Duchess.

“When we get home, I’m locking us in the bedroom for the day for you to understand how grateful I am,” Gray proclaimed.

Francesca laughed as she caressed Gray’s cheek. “A wonderful sentiment, but Maxi isn’t likely to allow that.”

Gray smiled at the mention of the boy. She looked toward to seeing him. Once upon a time, she used to feel that way about her brothers, but the feeling slowly faded as they grew older and viewed her as a servant rather than a sister.

Maxi made her feel appreciated in ways that her siblings never did. He seemed to look up to her, even though he was smarter than she was. She had never had that before and it warmed parts of her that she never realized were there until him.

“Well, I definitely want to spend time with Maxi, but I want you first, always, and I want you all day,” Gray whispered, nipping at Francesca earlobe.

Francesca smiled, but she did not contradict Gray again. Wrapping her arms around Gray, she continued to gently paw through Gray’s short hair. Gray went in for another kiss while they had the time. There was no telling when Renne would awake and try to distract her Duchess with discussions of business and such.

When they arrived back home, Maxi greeted them both with warm, tight hugs. He was taller than when they left, but Gray was aware that little boys grew like weeds. He talked their ears off about his time without them and Francesca filled him in on their time at the capital, without going into graphic detail. In between that, they had lunch and dinner without the boy ever leaving their sides.

“Next year, I can come? Miss Gray can watch me while you go to Assembly meetings,” Maxi proposed, speaking to his mother.

“You’d have to ask Miss Gray that,” Francesca answered. 

Maxi turned to her with big, shining eyes. She had to cave to him just from his expression. She hoped he stayed so sweet and innocent … to a degree. After having been to Summus, she was aware that he would have to develop some thick skin and sharp wits to survive. _Hopefully, he will learn from his mother and grow up to be just like her_.

“I can watch him,” Gray stated and Maxi beamed, puffing his little chest out.

“Then we’ll all go to Summus next year and enjoy ourselves,” Francesca declared with a smile.

“I thought you weren’t going to take him to the capital for a few more years,” Mercina reminded the Duchess. 

“It’ll be fine, Mother. I wouldn’t take him into the Pits. He could see the sights. Gray saw them,” Francesca stated.

Gray did not see many sights, not wanting to wander the streets alone or deal with people looking at her damned spots. She did not understand why since there were plenty of Pets in the city. The sight should have been commonplace, but the people made it seem like they did not see Pets ever. So, after a day of being out, she had decided to stay in for the whole trip and had made good on that. She supposed that she had a year to get over the spots and the stares because Maxi would not stay inside with her for the entire trip. 

“I think it’s too soon,” Mercina said.

“Mother,” Francesca sighed.

“What? You know how the capital is. I do not want him scarred,” Mercina argued.

Maxi saved the day from a looming argument by rushing into all of the things that he wanted to do with his mother and Gray tomorrow. He had a huge list and they probably would not be able to get through them all that month. Still, Gray was touched by his enthusiasm. She felt at home, truly and utterly.

-8-8-8-8-

Gray groaned as she crawled into bed. “The bed at the palace was nice, but it can’t compare to this bed. I’m going to sleep in just to appreciate this bed.”

Francesca chuckled as she slid into bed and settled next to Gray. “Is that really the only reason you’ll be sleeping in?”

Gray grinned as she took the Duchess in her arms. “Of course not. I already planned to wear you out, so we both have to sleep in. I don’t want you sneaking out in the morning to do work.” 

Francesca chuckled and smiled. “I would not do that on our first day home. Give me a little credit.”

Gray scoffed, knowing that Francesca could get wrapped up in work if she had something rather important to do. Well, she planned to make sure she was the most important thing for Francesca to do for the next few days. She made sure that idea was carried through a deep, passionate kiss that she gave the Duchess.

Francesca wrapped her arms around Gray and Gray felt something beyond her comprehension. Francesca made her feel things that she had never thought existed. She never would have guessed that a year after being sold that she would be in better circumstances, just like her father always told her mother. He was actually right.

“He was right…” Gray whispered in shock. 

“Who was right?” Francesca asked curiously.

“My father. He told my mother that selling me would give me a better life. I doubt he knew I’d end up like this, but he was totally right.”

Francesca smiled. “The world works in mysterious ways. Now, might we stop talking about your father and you go back to what you were doing a moment ago?”

Gray was more than happy to oblige. She settled herself on top of Francesca, kissing her once more while a hand wandered the Duchess’ body. Even in clothing, Francesca felt better than any woman that Gray had been with. She was blessed to be with such a woman. 

“You’re thinking too much,” Francesca teased, her own hands plucking at Gray’s pajamas.

“Only about how lucky I am to have you in my life. Are things always going to be like this between us?”

“Well, I don’t know the future, but I like to think that they will always be like this. I like to think that I will always feel this way about you and you will feel this way about me.”

That hope drew a large grin from Gray and she began kissing Francesca’s long, elegant neck. She only paused for Francesca to rid her of her shirt and she returned the favor. Sitting back for a moment, she stared at Francesca and shook her head.

“How the hell do people not realize how amazing you are?” Gray wondered in sheer awe. She had never seen a more beautiful woman and she was certain that she never would.

“The people that count know,” Francesca replied. “The same goes for you. You are now amongst people that would never dream of selling you, even if I lose everything, you will simply have to live in the streets with me.” 

Gray laughed. “I would.”

“I know.” 

There was no more discussion between them and the only sounds that escaped them were moans and whimpers. Gray caressed Francesca so perfectly that the Duchess left scratch marks on her shoulders as Francesca clung to Gray, needing something to anchor her. Gray did not stop and focused on showering Francesca with affection that she believed the kind-hearted Duchess deserved from the world.

Gray kissed lovingly kissed every bit of the Duchess that she could before settling where Francesca wanted her most. She could feel Francesca trembling for her and she had to swallow a groan just from the way very idea that this woman wanted her so badly. Licking at the inside of a lean, chocolate thigh earned her whine from the noblewoman. The hands on her shoulders gripped her harder, silently begging for what was next. Gray wasted no time giving in.

Francesca whined louder and her back bowed as Gray drank from her, taking in all that was the magnificent woman. She wanted to stay there all night, leave her fingers planted inside this perfect example of what a woman should be. She considered that she might. She moaned into the Duchess’ warm, slick flesh as she thought of the dreams that would haunt her mind if she could feel Francesca clinching around her in her sleep. Her heart sped up, driving her tongue and her fingers, causing Francesca to cry out.

The Duchess’ nails bit into Gray’s shoulders even more, creating more scratch marks as she seized hold of Gray’s body. Gray groaned as Francesca fluttered around her fingers and released on her tongue. She actually felt powerful giving this woman an orgasm. To the point where she needed to do it again and again.

When Gray was done, well, really just catching her second wind, all Francesca would do was lie there. Her mouth moved, but no words came out. Gray had stolen the woman’s ability to speak. She would have to pat herself on the back for that later. 

Eventually the tide turned and Francesca was the one raining down the intense pleasure. Slow, soft kisses fell onto her jaw, transforming into sweet, lingering nips as Francesca worked her way down Gray’s neck. Her hands were finally able to pry themselves away from Gray’s shoulders, moving to her breasts. Gray sighed and purred as Francesca massaged her breasts. They were growing to be Francesca’s favorite part of her body if her attention to the globes made anything.

“Francesca,” Gray whimpered as the Duchess flicked her nipple with the tip of her tongue. Pleasure spread through her, something like liquid on a flat surface, seeping and soaking.

“I know,” Francesca replied, her hands sliding down Gray’s body.

Gray doubted that she had ever begged as much for release as she had with Francesca, but the pleas fell from her lips so easily as Francesca’s hand moved between her legs. A low moan escaped her as she arched into the blissful touch. Her hips moved as if Francesca controlled her body with her fingers and she was seeing lights dance before her vision much too soon. Another soft moan escaped her as she clutched Francesca now. She truly wished that things were always like this between them.

“That was perfect,” Gray whispered to Francesca, caressing her arms. 

Francesca smiled. “I told you I would get better.”

Gray chuckled. “That you did. That you did. But, now, it’s my turn again.” 

Before Francesca could totally appreciate the words, Gray was kissing her again. Gray pulled her impossibly close and she clung to Gray once more. The younger woman implored her with her eyes to never let go. Francesca seemed to understand because she gave a small nod before losing control of her body once more. 

In the morning, they did not get the chance to sleep in as they hoped because Maxi burst into the room at the crack of dawn … which meant they had only just fallen asleep. He insisted that they go for a picnic in the woods and he wanted to go fishing with Gray. He had the whole day planned out and they had better get out of bed or they would miss it all.

“We’re going to have so much fun! I have a whole list!” Maxi giggled. “Come on! I’ll go get the horses ready!” He was gone just as quickly as he appeared. 

“Was he serious?” Gray groaned. She could hardly see, walking and going somewhere had to be impossible.

“Very,” Francesca muttered, trying her best to burrow into Gray and disappear to get more sleep.

“Just when I thought I loved him, he does this. Wait, he didn’t freak out. He saw us in bed and he didn’t freak out,” Gray realized. That idea woke her up a bit. She was not sure how many little boys would be fine with walking into his mother’s bedroom and seeing her cuddled up with another woman, especially one as sheltered as Maxi. 

“You make a point there. Well, now I am curious enough to get out of bed and talk to him.”

“Tell me how it goes.” Gray settled back into her pillow, fully intent on going back to sleep.

Francesca laughed and dragged Gray out of bed almost literally. Gray could not believe she was so strong. Without the help of any servants, Francesca forced Gray into the bath and into clothing despite the fact that she just wanted to go back to bed. She was not even sure how she ended up on her horse. Thankfully, she was alert enough by then not to fall off of the beast.

“After fishing, I want to show you both this cave that I found. It’s not too far from our fishing place. I don’t know how I never saw it before, but it’s really nice and I liked exploring it. I want you both to see it,” Maxi informed them, his voice much too chipper and happy for the time of day. The sun was barely up, after all! 

“Maxi, how long have you been making these plans?” Francesca asked curiously, having to nerve to give Gray a small smile. 

“Since I got your letter announcing your return. We have so many things to do!” he proclaimed with a laugh.

“And you obviously could not wait.” 

“Of course not! I’ve missed you and Miss Gray so much! Grandmother said I should give you some space, but I find it so impossible! I want to do so many things with both of you!”

Francesca nodded. “Mother told you to give us some space?” she inquired with an arched eyebrow. That was a strange bit of information.

“Yes, she was telling me something very complicated happened between you both and you would need private time, especially when you’re in your rooms, but you can have that later! We have to do these things while the sun is up and before it’s too cold to do anything!”

Gray had to laugh; she now hated the kid a little less just for his enthusiasm and obviously love of both of them. Of course, she would love him a lot more if he decided to call this whole expedition off and let her get that private time with Francesca. But, there would be time for that later. She was pleased that Maxi seemed fine with her and his mother spending time together.

She doubted that times would always be so wonderful, but she would relish moments like now, even if she would rather be in bed with Francesca. Still, life was infinitely better now than ever before. She smiled at the mother and son and when they mirrored the expression, she felt a light shine brightly in her heart. She had a family that loved her and she loved them in return. 

“You look happy for someone up much earlier than intended,” Francesca pointed out.

“Suddenly, there’s nothing I’d rather be doing beyond having a picnic with you and going fishing with Maxi,” Gray answered.

“Then let’s go!” Maxi shouted as he charged off ahead.

The two women smiled and followed, riding close enough to touch. Their hands eventually found each other. Glancing at each other, they spoke simple, but powerful words at the same time.

“I love you.”

The end.

-8-8-8-8- 

Well, folks, we’ve come to the end of another tale. Thanks for all of the support. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, join me again the next time I manage to escape my padded cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see more of my fanfics, they're all at FFN under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fanfiction.net/~starvinglunatic). If you wanna see some original stories, you can look at FP under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fictionpress.com/u/576301/).


End file.
